


A Supernatural Love

by CastielsGrace666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 70,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsGrace666/pseuds/CastielsGrace666
Summary: What if the Winchester's weren't just brothers? What if they had a sister ? This starts off showing the fire then skips to season 4. Not everything will be the same, minor changes will be made but it still follows along with season 4.This is my first time doing a Supernatural rewrite so please read and review. If anyone enjoys and wants to beta let me know.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The voice

Waking up Raven Winchester realised multiple things at once. The first being that there was smoke everywhere. The second being that there was a voice yelling at her to run. Not knowing what else to do she ran towards her parents room for help. the didn't even make it that far before running into Dean as her father shoved Sammy into his arms. 

Dean take Sam and Raven and run! 

Looking at her father Raven began crying , where's mommy? Daddy I can't find her!

Calm down Raven and go with Dean I'll be right behind you after getting Mom. Stumbling out into the cool air Dean and Raven take Sammy across the street to see if Mom and Dad came out yet. As the house starts to crumble down Raven sees her father running out. That's the last thing she sees before everything goes black...

(WARNING MILD TORTURE AHEAD SKIP TO NEXT CAPS LOCKED NOTE IF THIS UPSETS YOU!!)

Pain invades her senses as Raven comes out of the memory. The screams of the damned surround her as they get tortured by the demons of hell. Trying to shake off the confusion Raven sees the face of her brother , however instead of the warm green eyes from the flashback, all she sees are obsidian black eyes staring at her. She's no longer that little girl just like the thing in front of her was no longer Dean. 

Carving into her the Deanmon (I wrote this on purpose it's not a mistake) laughs what's the matter cat got your tongue ? Before ripping her tongue from her mouth and showing it to her.   
Trying not to give in Raven tries to focus on other memories, from before she got torn to shreds and dragged down here by those hellhounds . From before Dean said yes to Alistair and began torturing her.   
As Deanmon begins carving off her flesh bit by bit Raven suddenly hears a different sound. 

(SKIP TO HERE IF TORTURE MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!!)

It sounds like a battle is happening. As if he hears it too Dean looks over and at the same time they both see a light filling the room. When he sees the light it's like Dean is reverting back to who he used to be. To the point where even Raven can see that his soul is crying out for help from the light just like hers is.  
Another light enters the room as the first one grabs Dean and drags him out. The second one seems to look at Raven before tearing the restraints off her and following behind the first .

The two lights seem to be arguing in a different language as they heal the poor torn up souls. Before Raven can figure out the language she feels a sense of peace fill her as the arms around her hold her tighter. She thinks she hears a familiar voice whispering for her to sleep . For the first time in over 1000 years she feels safe and warm. She falls asleep without a care in the world, knowing whatever this is will protect her .


	2. Chapter 2: Wake up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Dean wake up confused and in a desert . Can they trust one another and find a way home?

Chapter 2: Wake Up Call

The first thing Raven realises as she opens her eyes is that wherever she is it's bright . Second she's not in pain . Which combined with the first thing means she's either not in Hell or they stepped up their mind manipulation games. Sitting up she sees she's alone and surrounded by wood in what's basically a wasteland, which means it could go either way. Just as she finishes that thought the dirt behind her starts moving and she thinks she can hear a scream. Scrambling to turn around fast enough Raven looks for something to use as a weapon. Just as she grabs a sharp piece of wood Dean's head pops out of what looks like a grave and he starts gasping for air. Dean looks around before glaring at Raven and sarcastically saying 

Thanks for the help undigging me I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't just been standing there! Then as if seeing her for the first time Dean jumps up from the hole and grabs another piece of wood lunging at Raven 

What are you and why do you look like that! Getting pissed at him Raven glares right back my name is Raven Winchester, I'm the middle child of John and Mary Winchester, and your's and Sam's sister you Butt-Head! 

Yeah right everyone knows that Raven died after we ran into a pack of hellhounds, you didn't even make her the right age! So you better tell me who you really are. 

Rolling her eyes Raven stares at Dean , at the same time they say Cristo . When nothing happens Dean searches his pockets. Pulling out a silver knife he grabs Raven's hand and slices the palm, when nothing happens she grabs his hand and the knife and does the same to him. Just as Dean's about to say something Raven decides to interrupt him 

Look Dean, how about a truce for now we need to find supplies and get out of the sun. Still glaring at her with suspicion he nods . As they start walking Dean looks over to Raven

Do you remember what happened after you died? Did you go to hell? Looking back at him Raven decides to tell him some of it but not all she remembers not wanting him to feel guilty if he rememberd everything. Sort of I know I got dragged to hell and I know I was down there for a long time. Eventually the days all started blurring together and the pain got worse everytime I refused to turn the knife on someone else. Then the day came when Dad came down then when you were brought down . I remember that was a big deal, although I'm not sure why. Most likely because we were both Winchester's and they enjoyed getting revenge on us. But other than those specific times no I don't remember much else. Looking over at Dean she thinks she sees him relax a bit. Do you remember much? Dean looks really uncomfortable now. Not really just that it was painful and I was down there for 40 years . He looks around as if looking for a distraction.

He seems to find one because out of nowhere he points ahead and yells FINALLY! Look over there I see a building ! As she looks where he's pointing Raven sees a gas station that seems to be abandoned. As they go inside they immediately grab some water and chug it down. 

Once finished Dean looks at Raven and points to the salt. You salt all the doors and windows I'll check for weapons and people. Just as she's about to nod the whole building seems to shake. She stares at Dean as he collapses to the ground holding his ears and yelling. Then she hears a voice surrounding them. It tells her that they have to get out of there because a horde of demons is on its way. As soon as it's gone she helps Dean up and checks him. 

Come on Dean we need to pack supplies and steal a car hurry and grab salt and water , I'll grab food and money. As they rush around to grab everything Dean glances at Raven every so often. That's when he notices something under her sleeve. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!!! Raven goes from looking at him to her arm in confusion. What do you- then she sees what he's talking about . Under her sleeve she sees a brand- like mark on her arm, in the form of a hand print. I don't know Dean see if you have one ! When he lifts his shirt his arm is smooth no mark anywhere on him. 

As he goes back to looking at her with a suspicious look Raven gets annoyed and decides to remind him what they were doing. Let's go Dean we need to get to safety grab what you can I'll go hotwire a car out there.

As they leave the station they start driving north trying to find civilization. About 2 hours pass when Dean pulls over. As he gets out Raven notices that he's heading towards a phone booth. She sees him talking and looking agitated. Then he slams the phone down and looks at the phone book inside . When he comes back to the car he soans the door shut. 

Deciding to see if he's ok Raven looks at him. What was that about ? I called Bobby he hung up on me. So I checked the phone book and we're about an hour and a half west of Bobby's. 

Well what are you waiting for let's get going to Bobby's . As they drive Raven and Dean both use the silence to think about what it was that brought them back . Finally they arrived and knocked on the door. As soon as he sees them Bobby tries slamming the door. Jamming his way in Dean glares at him as Bobby throws holy water all over both of them. He then pulls out a silver blade and cuts Dean with it. He then turns to Raven and does the same. Bobby looks at them and says Cristo . When nothing happens he finally relents. 

Alright ya idjits get in here and explain yourselves. As he sits he offers both if them a beer. As they all go to sit down he looks at Dean and Raven and waits. Raven goes first explaining everything she had told Dean and saying how it felt like she was down there for over 1,000 years, but she isn't sure how long it had really been . She then says how she suddenly woke 3 hours away from here and the only person around was Dean . Then Dean goes on to explain everything from his point of view and when he talks about the store he mentions about the shaking and saying he heard a high pitched noise that he thought was trying to explode their heads. When she heard him say that Raven gives Dean a confused look but doesn't say anything. 

After they both said their parts Bobby looks at them . It's good to see you idjits again. From what you've both said He'll seems to make it so for every month that goes by on Earth 10 years pass down there. Raven it's been 10 years since you died. That's 1,200 years down there yet you still look like you're not a day over 20 . With Dean it's at least been 4 months he wouldn't have aged but you haven't aged at all up here but it was 40 years down there for him yet neither if you have aged. Dean glares at him yeah Bobby we know it's freaky and unnatural. I'm more concerned with what brought us back. Not only did it bring us back it reversed all damage done to us . You know how powerful it must be? Raven stands up getting annoyed. All right let's go I say we need Sammy to help us. She leaves without another word waiting for them to follow. 

After finally getting to Sam they all go up to knock. As the door opens a girl is standing there. How much for the pizza? Dean rolls his eyes at her. We're not pizza men is Sam here? When Sam comes into view he freezes. Then he lunges at Dean and Raven trying to cut them. Bobby intervenes glaring at him. I already did all that boy knock it off. After asking the girl to leave they all go inside and explain everything. Finally Dean asked what was on his mind. Sam did you sell your soul again? No, everytime I tried noone would take the deal. Well back to square one then. Raven rolled her eyes at Dean , well at least we're all together . Now we can brainstorm ideas. 

Bobby turns to everyone as he remembers something. I know someone who can help us figure it out . 

3 hours later they find themselves at the home of a psychic that Bobby had befriended years ago. A woman opens the door . Well come on in my name is Pamela Barnes Bobby told me about your problem . As she ushers everyone inside she starts speaking again. Now I should be able to get this things name if I can touch the mark it left. As she says this Raven notices she grabs Dean's junk. 

Woah it didn't touch me especially not there! 

Oops my bad Pamela said smirking. Raven steps forward showing the mark. Can we get this over with please. As Pamela touches the mark she closes her eyes . The name of the owner of the mark is Castiel. I call upon Castiel I command thee SHOW YOURSELF ! 

As Raven sees Pamela go into a trance it's like she's hearing everything Pamela hears . As Pamela commands Castiel to show himself Raven hears a familiar voice saying stop. 

You can't look upon my form without being harmed . As Pamela hears this she scoffs. I don't fear you now show me your form. As Pamela forced the being to show itself the lights seem to flicker and she starts screaming. Raven sees her eyes start melting then everything stops. Sam Dean and Bobby are freaking out. Finally after Pamela gets taken to the hospital Dean starts talking again. Whatever this thing is it's dangerous and I say we kill it . 

Dean how to we get it here . Well Raven since you asked it marked you I'm sure if you called it would come . So I say we go to a remote place and summon this thing. 

Bobby takes them to an abandoned barn and they start checking all their weapons. Then midnight strikes and Dean calls for Castiel. They wait but when nothing happens Dean turns to Raven . You call him see if he responds to the mark. As Raven summons him she feels something in the air change. Looking around the barn starts to shake and thunder can be heard outside. As the barn lights start flickering the doors burst open. A man with what Raven can only describe as sex hair comes in wearing a trench coat and suit. As soon as they see him Bobby and Dean start shooting at him. Raven only stares as she sees him walk through the bullets like they don't phase him at all. Finally she steps forward. Who are you? He looks at her and she swears she sees him give a small smile I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. Dean steps forward and says thanks for that and stabs him. Raven tries to run to them but Bobby grabs her. 

Castiel pulls out the demon blade and drops it . He looks at Dean. While I wasn't the one who pulled you up it is an honor to meet you. Rolling his eyes Dean says what are you? 

I am Castiel an Angel of the Lord and I need to talk to both of you. As he says this he glances to Raven and sees her being held back. Walking over he touches Bobby's forhead. As Bobby drops down Raven stares behind him and sees what looks like wings. As she studies them closer Dean runs to Bobby. 

What did you do to him? He is unharmed just sleeping as I said I must talk to both of you. Looking to Dean he explains how God commanded he be risen to help prevent the apocalypse. Interrupting him Raven decides to ask her question. 

Why was I saved? After over 1,000 years why finally get me. Castiel answers her with an unfamiliar look in his eyes. You were not supposed to be saved, but your soul shined brighter than any soul I ever saw and it begged and called out to be saved. I refused to let an innocent soul be tortured longer so I broke protocol and saved you. I then put your body back together piece by piece. You deserved good things . Now I must go but you will be contacted soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you like this chapter. If you have any suggestions how to make it better comment them. This is my first story so please read rate and review.


	3. The Watchers

The next morning Raven finds herself watching Sam and Dean arguing over whether or not Castiel was actually an Angel or not while Bobby was looking up lore and trying to call someone . Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever? Bobby looks up at that saying I got stacks of lore -- Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the Pit. Sam agrees saying okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof Dean Proof? Dean says incredulously Yes Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it. Having had enough of the fighting Raven steps between them . Alright that's enough guys. Time to cool off! Sam why don't you go down to the store . Get Dean a pie or something and take a breath. Dean why don't you go and work on baby it something ? Find a way to get all that pent up anger out ? While you two idjits do that I'll see if Bobby and I can find a case for us to do. Since it's obvious we all have some energy to burn. As they walk out the door Raven turns to Bobby with a questioning look. Are there any cases for us Bobby? I think if I have to listen to those two argue over angels one more time , I'm going to kill them both and they can see how real angels are when they get to heaven. I know what you mean, those two idjits are a handful even when they're getting along. I don't know what their issue Is right now. I think Dean is worried about Sam and Sam is still trying to get used to Dean being back. Who knows with them. Good point . So I noticed you trying to call someone a few times with no luck. What's that about? A case? No, just a friend of mine who knows a lot about Angel lore . I was trying to see what she knows but she hasn't been answering . I was thinking that when they get back the four of us could go visit her. I'm not explaining everything twice so once they get back I'll get to the point. Just as he finishes talking the door bursts open and both Raven and Bobby stare at each other as they here the boys bickering . Look all I'm saying is I don't understand how you forget the pie when it's the only thing you left to get ! It's not like you had a huge order to buy and it slipped your mind. No you only had one thing and you didn't even get it ! Well all I'm saying is cake is the same thing as pie! What's the big deal? They're both fattening pieces of food cut into a triangle that will eventually rot your teeth out . How can you say that! My own brother! Cake is not the same thing as pie!! Pie the food of the gods it's got a flakey crust and a hot gooey center that make you think you've died and gone to heaven. Cake is basically wet carboard covered in icing that disguises itself as a friend but is really a wolf in sheep's clothing! Whatever jerk! Quit being so dramatic Bitch Alright if you two idjits are done arguing like a married couple, Bobby has a job for us . Glaring at Raven Dean goes to argue, but before he can Sam elbows him in the ribs. Yeah Bobby? I got a friend who knows a lot about angel lore. I've been trying to get ahold of her but she ain't responding. So the four of us are going to go up to her house and check on her , maybe talk to her in person. Her name is Olivia Lowson. She lives in the area so it shouldn't take too long. When they arrive at Olivia's house they pause at the door. It seems like there's something in the air , a quiet that doesn't seem to belong. Entering the house , they're met with the smell of death. Covering their noses they enter the living room. The sight they're met with is like one from a horror movie. They see Olivia's body torn apart and shredded. There are bits and pieces everywhere . As they look at the scene they try to think of what could have done this . Finally Raven seems to find the answer . Guys this looks like the work of a vengeful spirit. Bobby, did you have any luck contacting any other hunters around? No, by the looks of it though we'll need all the help we can get and fast . As he hears this Dean comes up with a plan. Alright how about we split up and try to find everything faster. Bobby why don't you and Raven go back to your place while Sam and I search for the other hunters? After agreeing they all split up. As Raven and Bobby get to his house the same electric charge seems to be in the air. Getting the salt rounds ready they get out if the car. Alright Bobby let's see what's going on here . Just as she finishes saying this two little girls appear out of nowhere. While Raven has no idea who they are, Bobby seems to recognize them.

_Its all your fault Bobby._

_You failed to protect us._

_Because of you we never got to live_

_You couldn't stop the monster in time_

As they talk Bobby seems to get paler and more grief stricken. 

Bobby hey, don't listen to them. It wasn't you're fault! As she tries to get his attention away from the spectors something comes up behind her and slams her into a wall. 

_This is you're fault Raven! You killed me you never even car-_

As the spector speaks Raven shoots it with a salt round. Running towards Bobby she sees his wife trapping him and Bobby unable to kill her again. Shooting it , Raven grabs Bobby and runs into the house. As they get in Sam and Dean run in behind them. 

Let's go I've got a panic room we can go to. It's fortified against all Supernatural creatures. Running into the room they slam the door shut and look around .

Bobby, you built all of this?

I had a weekend

You're awesome ! 

Raven finally asked, so what took you both so long where are the other hunters around here ? 

The other hunters are dead, same as Olivia. Then we stiooed by the gas station and ran into a spirit. 

Dean did the spirit you saw have a mark on it? 

Yeah now that you mention it I saw one. I noticed some too, on the ones attacking us. Bobby if I drew it for you could you find it? 

Yeah I probably could. After Raven draws the symbol they all come up with a plan. 

Bobby you find the meaning of this see if there's a spell to beat these things. Sam Dean and I will distract the spirits. Ok?

As they leave the room they find their way to the library. Just as they get in there , all hell seems to break loose. A blonde girl appears in front of Dean knocking him down and screaming at him. As Raven goes to help him , a man in a cop uniform attacks Sam . Yelling about how Lilith tortured the people in the police station for over 45 minutes . Then going on to say how it was his fault it happened. The blond is screaming at Dean about how she was aware while she was possessed and begging for help . But he killed her anyway. How her little sister killed herself when they found her body. And Dean didn't care at all. Raven noticed the blond was under a chandelier made or iron, so not knowing what else to do she shot that down, and went to help Sam . As she helped him Bobby called out that these things were marked with the symbol of the watcher . Knowing what they were he started looking for a spell to get rid of them. 

Bobby look out!!! Raven jumped in front of him as a blade was thrown from the ground towards Bobby. As the blade connected with Raven's shoulder, Bobby began chanting in Latin. Dean and Sam join in while Raven goes to sit back up. As the spell is finished , all the Watchers disappear. Looking around they make sure all of them are gone.

Jeeze that was horrible. As she says this Raven begins washing out her wound . Grabbing the sutures she looks through the mirror at Sam Dean and Bobby. Listening while Sam and Dean talk.

See this is why I can't get behind God

What are you talking about Dean?

If he doesn't exist fine, bad crap happen to good people. That's how it is , no rhyme or reason - just random- horrible- evil- I get it ok. I can roll with that. But if he's out there , what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he deal with himself? You know? Why doesn't he help? 

In the following silence Bobby finally looks at Sam and says 

I ain't touching this one with a 10 foot pole. Agreeing with him Sam stays silent . Raven comes out and gives Dean a hug. 

I'm sorry Dean, that God left the world the way he has, but even if he's given up on his creations, why does that mean you have to? You know how you get back at someone who's never there for you? You manage to make things better without them. Then if they ever come back, you're able to look at them and you can say without a doubt , fuck you look what I was able to do without you. Look at all I accomplished without having to go to you. I don't need you now and I will again . Then when they get offended you look at them and say why are you mad ? You wanted nothing to do with me until you saw how far I came. You have us Dean, the world has us . We don't need God.ok? 

After agreeing with Raven Dean, Sam , Bobby,and Raven all went to bed .

Raven jumped up as she heard a flutter. As she looks towards the door she sees Castiel standing there . 

Hello, Raven

Hey Cas, what's going on?

I need you to help me with Dean. We had a conversation about how the apocalypse is coming and we need to work together to keep the other 64 seals from breaking. He did not take It well.

It's ok Cas he didn't mean anything by it, he's having trouble with his faith. The Watchers today really did some damage emotionally to him. I'll try to help if I can but I don't know how to prevent more seals from breaking . Thanks by the way for your help today. 

Tilting his head Cas looks at her. What do you mean?

Cas I know you helped with the blade. It was aimed right at my heart, you however waved your hand and knocked it off course so it got my shoulder instead. 

Looking at the shoulder in question , Cas steps forward , hand outstretched pausing as if to ask if he could touch it. Stepping forward the final step Raven nods . Castiel heals the wound and steps back. 

Raven please be on the lookout , I will be in touch in the future . Good night. With a flutter of his wings Cas is gone. Thinking of what they discussed Raven falls asleep.


	4. Blast from the Past

Waking up Raven hears the sound of the door closing . As she sits up she can hear Dean singing in the shower , and sees Sam isn't in bed. As she finishes getting ready she hears the flutter if Castiel's wings as he appears in the room. 

Hey Cas, how's the battle for the seals going ? Any luck ? As he goes to answer the bathroom door opens and Dean comes out still mid song. Looking up he narrows his eyes at Castiel. 

What are you doing here feathers ? Unless you're here to help us find Sam or tell us about a seal, we're kind of busy looking for a case. 

Reaching towards them, Castiel says you need to stop it. Just as she's about to ask what he needs help stopping, the world seems to tip on it's axis. As her head stops spinning Raven looks around and sees she and Dean are in front of a diner. Turning to ask Cas what's going on , she sees he's gone. 

Well isn't that just great he takes us here and just leaves without explaining why.

Knock it off Dean he said we need to stop something , maybe it happens here. I'm just saying Rae it'd be nice to know what we need to stop. Rolling her eyes at him Raven looks across the street to the diner . Dean wait isn't that dad? What? No way dad's dead, even if he wasn't he wouldn't be that young . No Dean im pretty sure that's him, look, he's even wearing your jacket . Fine Raven let's go check him out , maybe he'll know what's going on. As Dean starts walking across the street Raven stares up to the sky praying for the patience to deal with Dean's shit. Then she heads across the street and hears Dean talking with dad.

Can you tell me where to get reception on this thing? 

The USS Enterprise? 

Thanks... Nice threads , you know Sonny and Cher broke up right?

Sonny and Cher broke up? 

Raven decides to intervention before Dean can say anything else . There you are I've been looking for you! I'm so sorry sir my brother has low blood sugar, and sometimes he says things that don't make sense. I'm so sorry for bothering you, I'm just going to take him to get something to eat. It was nice meeting you have a nice day. As she rushes towards the diner door with Dean, they hear John call out it was nice meeting you too try and take care of yourselves. As he walks away Raven rounds on Dean and says what the hell is wrong with you! 

What's wrong with me ? What's wrong with you? I was just trying to get info then you came and interrupted me! Uee your brain you numbskull! If that was young dad then obviously we're in the past, which means you showing off your phone and talking about future events is going to attract unwanted attention. To John your phone probably looked like a communicator from Star Trek! He had no idea what was going on . 

Fine , I'll be more careful then! Now what do we do he walked away! 

Let's just follow the direction he went in and go from there ok? 

Fine. 

As they go along Raven stops and points ahead, look Dean there's Cas let's ask him. 

Hey Cas, what's going on? What year is it, why did you send us to the past ? 

I told you, you have to stop it.

Dean had enough and yells Stop what? Huh? What, is there something nasty after our Dad? Oh, come on! What, are you allergic to straight answers, you son of a bitch?!

Knock it off Dean! Cas can you please help us out here , at least help us locate our dad. 

He's at the car lot picking out a car follow him until he meets up with your mom then follow her. She's the one in need of protection not your father . 

Thanks Cas. 

Yeah thanks feathers .

As they get to the car lot they see their father standing in front of a van. 

What is he doing that's not the Impala! As Dean runs towards John Raven tried to call out for him to get back here . 

Hello sir , funny running into you here, I saw you over here and just wanted to apologise for the way I was acting at the diner , I really wasn't feeling like myself back there.

It's no problem glad to see you're doing better 

Well sir you see I still feel bad and I want to make it up to you. So are you choosing your first car? Because I happen to be a pretty good mechanic and I'd like to help you choose if you don't mind .

Yeah I'm picking a car for my girlfriend and I , we're going to be getting married soon and she wanted me to get a family car. He pats the VW van as he says this. I was thinking of getting this one . 

With all due respect I wouldn't get that one, they're not a very good model , they don't last long. Dean then points to the impala. This one however is a great family car, sturdy, great protection , this one will still be running like new in 40 years if you take good care of her. If you want my opinion id get the Impala. 

As he says this Dean sees Raven waving at him and pointing to the side . As he looks to where she's pointing he sees what can only be their mother walking towards John and him. 

Well thanks for your help son, my names John Winchester. 

Dean, Dean VanHalen. I gotta go my sister is looking for me again. Nice meeting you.

You too thanks for the help with the car. 

Dean walks away as John and Mary talk to each other . As he gets closer to Raven he says to himself, Sammy wherever you are mom is a babe and I'm going to hell... Again. Raven rolls her eyes at him then they follow their mother. As they go to pass the diner Raven feels someone grab her, as she struggles to get away Dean comes running forward . Raven slams her elbow into her assailants stomach then flips them forward . As she tries to pin the attacker down , she gets hit in the face. An arm pins her to the wall and she goes to flip when Dean is there yelling stop and holding the mystery attacker against his chest . Wait Raven don't attack it's Mary! Who are you two and what do you want ? Raven suddenly realises it wasn't their father who was the hunter it was their mom. As the realisation dawns on her she relaxes against the wall. We're sorry to freak you out ma'am, my brother and I are in town investigating a case . We were just questioning some towns people about possible demon sightings , we didn't mean to disrupt your investigation. As she hears this Mary relaxes and Dean let's her go. My name is Mary if you follow me, my family and I are hunters you can come talk with my father about your investigation . As they follow Mary home Dean and Raven whisper to each other . I never expected mom to have been the hunter with all that dad knew , she's badass. I know Dean she was as good of a fighter as I was probably even better , from what I remember of her I never would have guessed . I don't know what you two are whispering about but we're here. As they go inside Mary explains to her father everything that happened and who Dean and Raven are. So you two are hunters? Well tell me something, you kill a vampire with a wooden steak or silver? Dean looks at him funny. Neither, you cut their heads off... So did I pass your test? What about you girl you answer me this, what's the difference between a shifter and a werewolf? A shifter can control when they change , and can be whatever they choose to be, a werewolf only shifts during a full moon and they go feral whenever they do. So did we pass your test? Glaring at Dean Samuel says, sure did now get out of my house. A woman comes over and says knock it off Samuel, looking at Dean and Raven she says nice to meet you my name is Deanna Campbell, don't mind him he doesn't trust anyone. You two are welcome to stay for dinner. Thank you ma'am. My brother and I really appreciate the offer. As they all sit down for dinner, Deanna and Samuel start discussing a case they're working about a farmers mysterious death. Hearing this Raven and Dean look at each other. So, where was this at? Do you need a partner because Raven or I would be happy to help. I don't need your help I'll be bringing Mary with me. The next morning Raven dresses as a nun in training and Dean goes as a priest, and they both arrive at the farm before Samuel and Mary. As Dean is interviewing the wife, and Raven the son, there's a knock on the door. When the wife opens it up Dean is standing behind her and they're both facing Samuel who's also dressed as a priest. Father, I see you beat me here. The Lord is funny that way. Beth Whitshire, this is my associate, our senior senior, priest, Father Chaney. Nice to meet you ma'am, sorry for your loss. As Dean and Samuel continue talking with Beth, Mary comes up to Raven as she talks with the son. Nice to see you again Mary, so far the only thing I got him to say is that a doctor came by before yus dad died. I'm thinking a demon but need more information, you think you can get him to talk? I think my outfit is putting him off. Sure let me try. So you said a doctor came by , can you tell me anything about him? He had yellow eyes and he was telling me about a deal we could do. I could have anything and the only price is he comes back in 10 years. I didn't think he was serious so I made the deal , I just wanted my father to stop. As Raven heard this she stiffened up. I'm sorry did you say he had yellow eyes? As he nods Raven thanks Mary and goes to get Dean. He's leaving just as she gets to the house. What's up? Dean it's yellow eyes. He's up to something, he killed the farmer after making a deal with the son. Hearing this Dean frowns and he looks at Raven. Shit. do you have the journal? Yeah , maybe dad wrote something about this in there. When they go back to the Campbell's Dean tells them about how he has a job to do. There's a hunter named Daniel Elkins in Colorado. He has Colt's gun the Colt. Yeah, I heard about the Colt, used to tell it to Mary as a bedtime story. It's real

Why is it so important you get this Colt?

This yellow eyes demon you're going after is really powerful. This gun is the only sure way to kill him. Otherwise everyone involved may die. 

After Dean and Samuel are done talking , Dean and Raven decide to talk with Mary before Dean leaves. 

Do you really have to go for the gun? 

Yeah – job to do. Hey, I wanted to – to tell you, you know for what it's worth. Um... it doesn't matter what your Dad thinks, Raven and I like that John kid.

Mary: You do?

Dean: Yeah. Yeah, we think you two are meant to be. Hell, we're depending on it.

Mary: What?

Mary: I wanna get out. This job, this life, I hate it. I want a family, I wanna be safe. You know the worst thing I can think of? The very worst thing? Is for my children to be raised into this like I was. No, I won't let it happen. John is going to propose soon , and we'll have a family. John is sweet, optimistic, and everything a hunter isn't . I can't wait to run away from all this. 

After hearing her say that Raven and Dean take a moment to think what would have happened had Mary still been alive to raise them. Then Dean looks at Raven 

Look Raven I think you should stay here keep an eye out , we don't want yellow eyes getting to Mom ok? 

Alright good luck Dean. 

Turning to Mary Dean gives her one final piece of advice. Look whatever you do please don't get out of bed in the middle of the night 10 years from now. No matter what you hear please stay in bed. I need you to swear.

Alright I won't 

As Dean leaves Castiel appears . Raven decides to listen in on what they say. 

Alright if I do this, my family curse breaks, right? Mom and Dad live happily ever after, and - and Sam, Raven and I grow up playing little league , starting a band and chasing tail? 

You reqlise, if you do alter the future, your father, you, Raven , Sam, you'll never become hunters and all those people you saved, they'll die.

I realise

And you don't care? 

Oh I care. I care alot, but these are my parents. I'm not going to let them die again. I can't not if I can stop it .

After their conversation ends, Dean leaves and Castiel appears behind Raven. 

What about you? What would you choose? 

As much as it pains me to say, I would still become a hunter. Yeah it's not the best life, but it helps the innocent. Someone has to do it. It sucks that it has to be us, but the needs of the many outweigh the need of the few. 

I'm sorry that you need to choose. It is not right.

As Castiel flies off Raven goes back inside. 

I don't care what I said dad, she's my friend if there's a chance this thing is there I want to help! 

I don't get it, I mean she wants to hunt, she doesn't want to hunt, is this some female time of the month thing? 

He looks at Raven as he says this so she shrugs and says 

Maybe she just doesn't know what to want right now . Sometimes what we want and what we feel we need to do, wage a war against each other . Either way if she really wants to go she seems stubborn enough that you won't be able to stop her . Say no she'll do it anyway , so may as well say yes so you can make sure shes safe doing it . 

That night as they arrive where Yellow eyes is, Raven and Mary peak inside. When they see the demon in the house acting like a doctor, they burst inside with Samuel. 

The demon grabs Mary before she can attack. Samuel tries shooting him, but the gun doesn't do anything . While he's looking at Samuel Mary stabs Yellow Eyes who in his shock loosens his grip enough that she gets away. Raven sneaks up behind him and kicks him . Then Mary and Raven both start attacking him at once. The demon snarls as they keep attacking and just as they go for a finishing blow he grabs them both. 

You know I like you two. There's something about you. 

As he says this he leans over and sniffs both Mary and Raven. Just as he goes to say something else the door is kicked open again and Dean comes in with the Colt. As the demon sees Dean he grins and let's go of the girls. He then smokes out of the body he was using . 

That night as they all regroup , Mary goes out on a date with John .

Alright guys we need a plan because now that thing is going to do whatever it can to get Mary and Raven to agree to a deal. We need to find out where it is and kill him , otherwise Mary and Raven are doomed. Look Samuel there's something Raven and I haven't told you. We're from the future. Mary is really our mom, John is our father. You're our grandfather. I was named after Deanna. That's how Raven and I knew about the Colt and Azazel. 

You're crazy! 

Please Samuel I know it seems nuts but think about it why would Dean or I lie about this. 

Fine let's say I believe you. Then that means Mary is still in trouble . I want to be the one to take this thing down. Give me the Colt. 

Hang on Dean don't give it to him. 

What do you mean don't give it to me? You need my help right so give it here. 

Cristo! As Raven says this Samuel's eyes turn black.

And just who might you be? Are you one of mine? As he says this he sniffs Raven, pulling away he grins even more. No but you have the right bloodline just not the right time. You have a sibling who's one of mine though. You have no reason to worry im not taking their souls. 

So why make the deals?

I need permission... I need to be invited, into their houses, I know, I know, the – the red tape'll drive you nuts, but in ten short years, it'll all be worth it. ‘Cause you know what I'm gonna do to your sibling? I'm gonna stand over their crib and I'm gonna bleed into their mouth. Demon blood is better than Ovaltine, vitamins, minerals – it makes you big and strong.

For what? So they can lead your discount demon army? Is that your big plan?

Please, my end game's a hell of a lot bigger than that, kid./p

As soon as he's done speaking , Azazel stabs Samuel in the stomach then runs to the kitchen and slashes Deanna's throat . He then transports away cackling. 

Looking to Dean, Raven yells come on we have to go! 

As they get to where Mary is , they see she's sitting in the Impala with John and they're talking. Then out of nowhere , Azazel in Samuel's body yabks her out of the car. When John tries to help her the demon breaks his neck throwing his body in front of Mary. 

Aww if it isn't the little orohan Mary. Your parents are dead , John is dead. You're all alone. I can make you a deal though. I'll bring John back , and he won't remember anything about this, it'll be like a nightmare to him. I won't even take your soul. I just need access to your son's room 10 years from now. No one has to die, no one has to get hurt. As long as no one disturbs my ritual. Crying Mary agrees to the deal. Raven and Dean watch as she seals the deal with a kiss. Both crying for the future they know will now happen.

Castiel appears behind them and takes then back to the present.

I'm sorry, Destiny can't be changed, Dean. All roads lead to the same destination.

Then why'd you send us back?   
For the truth Dean. Now you know everything we do.

What the hell are you talking about? Where's Sam?

We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why – what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up.

Where's Sam?

425 Waterman. You brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will.

Looking at Raven with an apologetic frown, Castiel flies off.


	5. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts off like the show , with my own twist in the middle and end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING when you get to the part where it says the bar, Raven has a panic attack. If that makes you uncomfortable skip ahead to the *******  
> Mentions of Hell and torture

As they get to the address Castiel gave them, Raven sees it's a wearhouse. As they go to open the door, it opens on it's own. Seeing Sam is the one who opened it Dean immediately starts in on him.

So anything you wanna tell us Sam?

Hold on guys ok? Just let me-

You gonna say "let me explain "? You gonna explain? Explain this? How about this? Why not start with who she is, and what the hell she's doing here.

At that the girl smiles. Raven recognized her as the girl from the hotel with Sam. thr girl walks closer to them.

Good to see you again Dean. Nice to officially meet you Raven.

At this Dean startles.

Ruby? Is that Ruby? 

Who's Ruby?

Ruby's a demon who causes nothing but trouble.

As he says this Dean grabs the demon knife and shives Ruby against the wall and goes to stab her. Before he's able to Sam stops him. 

Don't Dean!

As they struggle for who gets the knife, it gets knocked to the floor. Dean pins Sam, only to be pinned against the wall by Ruby. Seeing Dean in danger Raven grabs the fallen knife and holds it against Ruby's throat, making sure it cuts into her skin. 

Step away from Dean, now... 

As she starts to step away, Dean decides it's a good time to egg her on.

Well aren't you an obedient little bitch?

Knock it off Dean! Or I'll let her attack you again! Sam you better explain what the hell is going on herw, now . 

Instead of explaining Sam looks to Ruby

Ruby he's hurt. Go.

Glaring at Dean and side-stepping Raven, Ruby walks over to the man and starts to leave with him. 

Where the hell do you think you're going? 

The ER.... Unless you wanna go another round first Dean. 

As Dean goes to attack her, Raven grabs him and glares at both brothers.

Enough Dean! Sam there's no more distractions so don't you dare try avoiding the question again . Explain what the fuck you were doing in an abandoned warehouse, with a demon! Because I can tell you now , it doesn't look good Sam!

Forget it Raven he isn't going to explain shit. He betrayed us. 

* * *

Back at the hotel Sam and Raven walk in on Dean packing.

Dean, what're you doing? 

As he keeps packing completely ignoring Sam's question, Raven decides to try asking. 

Are we leaving? Did you find another hunt for us? 

Sam doesn't need us Raven. He's got Ruby to fight demons with. If you want to stay here you can Raven, but he's just going to end up hurting you.

As Dean starts for the door Raven starts after him.

Why should I have to choose ? Can't we work this out ? I just got you two back. Why can't we just be a family like we used to? If you're going to make me choose I won't choose either of you Dean. I'll go alone until it gets worked out ! 

Hold on guys .

As Sam says this he grabs Raven. Dean spins around and punches him in the face. 

You satisfied Dean? 

As Dean throws his bag and hits Sam again, he says "I guess not". 

Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human? 

I'm just exorcising demons Dean. 

WITH YOUR MIND!

Glaring at Dean Raven looks at Sam with a slightly calmer look. 

What else can you do? 

I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons. Nothing else. 

Don't deflect Sam! She asked what else can you do! As Dean holds Sam against the wall demanding he answer Sam glares right back.

I told you! 

Yeah because we have every reason in the world to believe that . 

I'm sorry. I should have said something. I'm sorry guys I really am- but try to see the other side here. 

Curiously Raven looks at him. The other side? 

Pulling demons from innocent people. 

Use the knife ! 

The knife kills the people Dean! 

Hes right Dean. From what I saw earlier the man who was possessed survived. 

I've saved more people in the past 5 months than we have in a year Dean. 

Is that what Ruby wants you to think?! Like how she tricked you into using your powers? It's a slippery slope brother. Just wait and see. It'll get darker and dsrker, God knows when it ends.

I won't let it get that far .

Dean smiles at him , goes across the room to the wall and slams his fist into the lamp, looking angry. 

It's already too far Sam ! If I didn't know... I'd want to hunt you. 

Ignoring Raven's gasp of horror, and the tears streaming down Sam's face, Dean continues, and so would other hunters.

You were gone Dean, and I was here. I fought without you. What I'm doing works. 

Raven cuts him off . But Sam if it's so good why did you hide it? As he looks down Raven continues , why does Cas, an Angel of the Lord, want us to stop you? 

Sam looks up in surprise at that. 

What?

Raven looks sadly at him. Cas said if we don't stop you , he will. See what that means Sam? God doesn't want you doing this. So how can you say it's all good?

As they tearfully look at eachother, Sam looks down. Then the phone rings, the sudden noise making Dean and Raven jump while Sam goes to answer it. 

Hello? It's good to here your voice too, yeah, now's not a good time... Yeah, ok give me the details.... Carthrage, Missouri. Looking for Jack Montgomery. 

* * *

As Dean drives he listens as Raven tells Sam about the past . 

I can't believe it, Mom, a hunter? 

Dean and I wouldn't have believed it either if we hadn't seen it ourselves. 

Dean cuts in at that. That woman could kick some ass. She almost took me down. 

How did she look? Was she happy? 

Raven smiles at the memory. She was awesome. Funny, smart, and so so hopeful. 

Dad too. Until of course....

Before he can say more Sam sighs. 

What? 

Nothing. It's just our parents. Now we find out our grandparents too! Our whole family murdered, and for what? So Yellow Eyes can go into my nursery and bleed into my mouth. 

Dean and Raven look at each other when he says that, then back at Sam.

Sam, Dean and I never said anything about demon blood.

When Sam looks down guiltily, Dean figures it out .

You knew about that?

Yeah for about a year.

Raven glares at that. A whole year? I get why you couldn't tell me , I was dead, but keeping it from Dean? 

I should have told you guys , I'm sorry. 

You've been saying that a lot lately Sam. But whatever , you don't want to tell Raven or me. Fine, you don't have to.

Guys.... 

As they ignore him he says, "Whatever" and ignores them the rest if the way.

* * *

They've been watching Jack Montgomery for the better part of an hour when Dean finally speaks up.

You sure that's him?

He's the only Jack Montgomery in town. 

And we're looking for...

Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird. 

Weird?

Yeah.

Laughing Raven says, Alright, well, yeah, I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top. But this guy? I mean come on, this guy's boring.

I don't know Raven. Travis seemed pretty sure. 

As she looks through her binoculars again, Raven sees Jack leaning on the kitchen island looking thoughtful. He takes a swig of beer and opens the fridge, taking out what seems to be left over chicken. Then he starts eating it not even bothering to get a fork or plate. He eats it like he hasn't eaten anything in days, then throws the finished chicken aside and grabs raw beef. He then opens it and starts wolfing it down looking over his shoulder to make sure his wife doesn't see him. He stops eating right before his wife goes into the kitchen. Raven, Sam, and Dean all look st each other disgusted by what they saw.

Well boys, I'd say that qualifies as weird.

* * *

Back at the motel room, Raven, Sam, and Dean freeze as soon as they go in the room. Then Dean smiles, while Sam says Travis. 

See Sam, told you we should have his the beer.

Travis smiles at him. Smartass. Get over here. Who's this little lady? 

I'm Raven, their sister. 

She got brought back the same time as I did.

Ahh, good to see you. 

Dean breaks the hug saying you too. As Sam embraces the man, he comments on how tall Sam got and asks how long it's been. 

I'd say 10 years. It was right after Raven's funeral. 

They break the hug at that, and Raven frowns at how he didn't even seem to care as he said it. Then she stiffens up as she feels Travis hugging her. He ignores it and looks back st Sam. 

You still a mathalete? 

No-

Yep, he sure is

It's been too long boys, I mean look at you, grown men. John would have been damn proud of you, sticking together like this. Protecting your younger sister. 

As he says this his hand goes around Raven's shoulders again and she's finally had enough. Throwing his arm off of her she glares at all of them.

EXCUSE ME! First of all I'm not their younger sister . I may have been born after Dean but I was born before Sam! I was in Hell for over 10 Earth years. Do you know how long that is in Hell. It's over 1,200 years down there all together. I wasn't just sitting around having a fucking tea party. That was 1,200 years of torture ! Torture beyond what you can imagine. Throughout that entire time I stayed on the rack , being asked if today was the day I would hurt someone else and end my own pain and suffering . I never once broke! Everyday I endured that pain so that someone else wouldn't have to. So don't you dare go pushing your male dominance bullshit onto me. Acting like I'm some fragile flower made of glass that needs to be protected st all costs . Because I see right through you Travis , you wouldn't have lasted a month down there before torturing someone else . You fucking asshole!

And you two! How dare you go along with him acting like I need protection from the scary monsters. Because I know I lasted longer down there than either of you too. Dean may have forgotten what it's like down there but I remember everything. They didn't go easy on me just because I was female, in fact that made them torture me more, not to mention the fact that I'm a Winchester so they really went to town on me. You're all a bunch of fucking pigs . Call me when you're ready to apologise otherwise Fuck all of you! 

As she slams the door shut she can hear Travis laughing and saying Damn is she on her period or something?

* * *

Raven is sitting inside the nearest bar trying to distract herself from memories of hell. She keeps flashing between reality , and her time in Hell. The room is closing in on her . She can hear Dean and Alister laughing at her . 

Aww did you think you got rescused . No you're still with us. 

Did you really think you were worth saving. 

They fade away and she's still the bar again, all the voices are amplified by at least 30 times the normal level. She can feel the air catching in her throat . She claws at it trying in vain to get her lungs to work. 

She's back on the rack. Demon Dean is standing over her hand wrapped around her throat. As he gets a knife to cut into her , she can't make a sound. She's suffocating and noone will hear her pleas for help. 

She's back in the bar and noone is acknowledging her. Her eyes water, she can taste the blood in her mouth. She's going to pass out . Dear lord, she's going to die here and noone cares. Why won't anyone help her? As she starts fading again, she can barley make out the rack when she's suddenly brought back to the bar again by the feeling of someone holding tightly to her arm. 

Looking up, all she sees is an electric blue. She realizes it's someone's eyes and looks again. It's Cas, hes holding tightly to the mark he left on her shoulder, and squinting at her with what she thinks might be concern. His mouth is moving. 

Oh, he's saying something to her. Raven tries to hear what he's saying, but everything is still too loud. As if reading her mind, which now that she's thinking about it, he probably did, he freezes time. He looks at her again, still keeping his hand over his mark, and waits for her to calm down. When she still isn't able to calm her breathing, he decides to take initiative. 

Using his other hand , he takes her hand and guides it to his vessel's heart. 

Raven, your heartbeat is still irregular, I need you to match your breathing with mine. Try to focus on the feel of my heartbeat. 

As he says this, he takes exaggerated slow breaths. As Raven tries to match what he's doing, he starts running his hand through her hair. Now focus on my voice, you're not in Hell anymore. I saved you. I gripped your soul tight and raised you from perdition myself. You bear my mark as proof. He squeezes her shoulder while he says this, letting her feel the mark.

You are safe, please trust me on that. Now could you please explain to me what happened? As he says this , he realizes that Raven is giving him a confused look, and that he's still running his hand through her hair. He quickly stops and pulls his hand away.

My apologies Raven, my Vessel, James Novak, told me that people usually do that when trying to calm someone down. I asked him for help when I was unable to heal you with my grace. If I have made you uncomfortable I can stop. 

Giving him a slightly watery smile, and tthinking about how cute he sounds and how he seems to be embarrassed she grabs his hand and puts it back on her head.

It's ok Cas, that actually is helping alot, if you don't mind could you keep doing it a few more minutes? 

He smiles at her and keeps doing what she and James suggested. He almost jumps when she starts speaking again.

I'm sorry you had to come down here because I had a panic attack Cas. I know you're busy defending the Seals.

Do not worry about that Raven, please tell me why you had the panic attack.

Sam, Dean, and I got a call from another Hunter, saying how he needed help with a case. He's friends with Sam and Dean, so when we saw him, he was all chummy with them and acting like I wasn't there. Then he started acting like I was some weak little girl, who needed a big strong man to protect her. Sam and Dean didn't even protest that I could handle myself . They just agreed with him. Something about the guy just made me uneasy and him insisting that I was weak pushed me over the edge. I flipped out on him, Sam,and Dean, saying about how long I was in hell, and how all that time I was being tortured and I never gave them what they wanted. Then i yelled at him that I lasted longer than he ever would, and reminded Dean that I remember everything from Hell. And I stormed out . As soon as I was out the door the other Hunter made a comment about me being on my period and he and the guys laughed about it. 

By the time I got here, the memories just kept coming and I couldn't stop them. It got to the point where I couldn't tell what was real, and what was fake. Turns out they were right I am just a weak little girl. I had a full blown panic attack just from mentioning Hell. How much more pathetic could I possibly be. 

I shouldn't have been brought back Cas. I know you were really there for Dean, I heard the other Angel yelling about how Dean Winchester was saved. You only needed him, I should have been left behind. 

When she finished talking, Raven felt Castiel's hand firmly grip her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. He looked absolutely pissed . Keeping his hold on her chin, Castiel leaned even closer to her. All she could do was hold her breath as he basically growled into her ear

Never say that you did not deserve to be saved. You are the most breathtaking, purest, soul I have ever seen. Your soul shines brighter than even Dean's. I dont know why you were in Hell, but I know for a fact , you were not supposed to be there. 

Yes we were there for Dean originally , but when I saw your soul, and how it reached for me, begging to be saved, I couldn't just leave you there. The moment my grace came into contact with your soul , I knew I was not going to leave without you. Luckily Inias grabbed Dean. If I ever had to make that decision again , I wouldn't change a thing . I'd save you every time. Especially if it means your soul stays pure. 

As he talks he starts rubbing his thumb up and down her jaw, 

Please, never apologize for crying, or having a panic attack. You were in Hell for 1,200 years. That's longer than anyone else I've ever met. Your soul suffered so much damage I had to use some of my Grace to repair it. So if you ever need to panic or cry, pray to me again, I will gladly help.

I saved you because I care. Please don't let fools make you regret that. 

I could never regret meeting you Cas. Thank you for everything. I appreciate having you around. Please thank Jimmy for me too, I'm glad he cared enough to tell you how to comfort me. 

Raven swears she sees Cas smile, but then he's distracting her by pointing behind her.

Isn't that the man you're keeping an eye on?

Turning around she sees Jack frozen , bringing some peanuts up to his mouth, looking a bit sick.

Yeah that's him , thank you Cas.

Smiling he says no problem. 

By the way I like when you call me Cas. If you want you can keep doing it. Remember if you need help with anything at all, no matter what, or how busy you think I am, pray to me. 

Alright I will. Thank Cas. 

With that he flies away and time starts up again.

Raven keeps an eye on Jack throughout the night, ignoring her phone as it rings and chimes, letting her know that Dean and Sam were trying to reach her. She looks up when she hears a man harassing a woman. As she's about to intervene, she sees Jack get in the guy's face. 

Something in his posture changes and suddenly he's breaking the man's hand. As the woman screams in fear he seems to snap out of it. Looking horrified he runs out the door, Raven silently following behind him.

As she follows him home, she feels bad for him. He seems to be struggling against something within himself. Trying to be normal while the other thing tries to break free.

She hides near the kitchen window watching as he talks to his wife. She sees them fighting about something, before finally making up.

The kissing turns into a full on make out session, that seems to be getting heavier. She sends a text to Sam saying where she is, then turns her phone off. When she looks again, she sees Jack necking his wife and basically dry humping her against the counter. 

His wife pushes him away , holding her neck, then yells at him, before leaving the kitchen. Jack looks stunned, then sorry , as he leaves to the back yard.

20 minutes later, Sam and Dean arrive. Raven shows them where he is and they go to talk with him.

As she gets closer she sees that his eyes are glazed over, and he seems to be lost in thought. Turning to Sam and Dean, she says to let her handle the talking for now.

Jack Montgomery?

He looks up at her, so she continues. 

Hello sir, my name is Raven Winchester, these are my brothers Sam and Dean. We were wondering if we could talk to you. 

About?

About you, and how you're changing.

Excuse me? 

Dean interrupts before she can respond.

You're probably feeling your bones moving under your skin and your appetite is reaching hungry hungry hippo levels. How am I doing so far?

Who the hell are you guys?

We're people who know a little something about something.

Glaring at Dean Raven says

We're people who can help. 

Sam joins in saying, please just hear us out.

* * *

20 minutes later, everything was explained, and they were letting jack ask questions to help him understand.

And what is it that you think I am?

Dean answers before Raven gets a chance. 

A rougarou , it sounds made up I know, but believe me it's not.

Alright , I've noticed certain things. I mean, some strange things. But I just, I- I don't know. I'm... I'm sick or something.

Sam looks at him and responds,

Your father was one of these things. Your real father, he passed it on to you

No, are- are you guys listening to yourselves? You s-sound like you're-

Dean interrupts annoyed with him

Skip the whole "you guys sound crazy", shall we? You hungry, Jack? You're only going to get hungrier.

Hungry for?

Long pig, you know, a little manburger helper, may have crossed your mind already. 

No.

Knock it off Dean! 

Looking at Jack, Raven continues softly,

It doesn't have to be like this Jack. You can fight it. But it's not going to be easy. You're going to feel like an alcoholic swimming around in whiskey. But I'm telling you , you have to say no.. or

Or what?

Raven doesn't want to say it so Sam does instead.

You feed once and it's all over and then we'll have to stop you. 

Stop me? My dad, uh did someone stop him?

Yes

Get off my property right now. I see you guys again I'm calling the cops.

Raven tries to calm him, Jack please, your wife, neighbors, everyone you care about is in danger.

NOW!

Good talk.

Shut up Dean.

* * *

That night, the three Winchesters were watching as Jack brought out the garbage . As he went to turn around Raven saw him freeze and stare. Turning to see what he saw, Raven saw one of the female neighbors was getting dressed, and he was watching her. He darts across the street. 

Dammit Jack no! 

Sam, Dean, go up the stairs side I'll stay near here and keep watch to make sure no one sees us. If he stops I'll let you know. 

Dean looks at her, Raven you know he probably won't stop right? 

Just go Dean!

As they run inside, Raven starts up at Jack. As he seems to listen to the woman's heartbeat, the room goes dark. Jack jumps back and mutters no, no. Then he runs down the fire escape and over to his house.

Shooting a quick text to Dean, Raven runs after him. As she enters his home, Raven hears Jack yell, then she hears a thump. Running to the living room, she sees Jack's wife tied up, and Travis tying Jack to a chair.

What are you doing! He didn't hurt anyone and his wife is human. 

He didn't hurt anyone yet. They always do though. The wife is pregnant , I'm not letting another go . I'm doing them a favor. 

That's not up to you! You can't go around deciding who lives and who dies, you're not God!

Oh shut up! You think you're so special just because you were brought back to life by an angel, but you're not. News flash , you're nothing but a piece of shit, accidentally brought back. Nobody missed you when you died the first time, John was relieved when he didnt have to deal with his psychotic daughter who spoke to herself and made up spells that she claimed helped defeat demons. Noone will miss you now either. You're useless. And you can take your holier than thou attitude back to hell with you! 

Sam and Dean burst in as Travis turns his flamethrower towards Raven. She says a quick prayer saying goodbye to Castiel, as she feels the flames touch her skin. As soon as she felt them, there was a flash that filled the entire room. When it stopped, Raven was surrounded by darkness. She reaches out and realises she's surrounded by feathers. Castiel's wings , she realises. They seem to be protecting her from Travis and the flames. 

She jumps as she here's Cas's voice. She doesn't think she's ever heard him get this angry before. 

How dare you! You think you can play God and try to kill innocent people. Worse you think you can try to kill Raven, just because I brought her back from Hell. 

Travis stays silent trying to figure out what was happening. Dean and Sam untie Jack and his wife. 

Castiel grabs Travis and growls at him.

Let's see how you deal with Hell. Then his hand glows and Travis's eyes are burned out.

As he throws the body,his wings seem to wrap tighter around her. Then they disappear and Cas is there instead. He looks her over and runs a hand down her arm and side, healing her. 

I'm ok, thank you Cas. 

Nodding he turns to Jack. 

I looked into it, since you haven't given in to the beast inside you, I could heal you. If you agree. I can also make it so your unborn child will be normal too. 

Sam and Dean stare at him. Even Jack is stunned for a minute before nodding.

Yes please, make me normal again.

As Castiel fixes them he also makes it so they don't remember anything about supernatural creatures.

He nods to Raven then flies away.

* * *

That night as they're driving back to the hotel Sam and Dean are talking things over. 

Sam I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry I've been kinda rough on you lately.

Don't worry about it Dean.

It's just your psychic tthingit scares the crap out of me.

I get it Dean. Look I already decided that I'm not going to use them anymore. Not for you, or for the Angels. Just for my own sanity, i won't use them.

We're glad dude. Speaking of Angels... Raven what was up with Castiel and you today? When did you get so friendly? 

I don't know what you mean . I prayed for help, he helped that's all. 

He seemed protective of you.

He helped me through a panic attack after you Sam and Travis threw me into one at the hotel. 

Sam gets confused at that. Wait we what? Even Dean looks concerned. 

Can we please just let it go guys.

Dean looks at her yeah we'll let it go. We're glad Cas helped you.

They all went to sleep when they got back to the hotel. Raven secretly hoping she and Cas keep becoming friends. Even hoping Jimmy could be her friend too.


	6. Monster Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've used the episode as a basic guideline , but I did change some stuff too so it's not the exact same thing .

As they pass a sign that says WELCOME TO PENNSYLVANIA, Raven swears she sees the word PENNSYLVANIA change to TRANSYLVANIA. But before she can mention it Dean starts to loudly complain about how the radio here sucks, before finally turning it off. Turning to Sam, Dean starts talking about the case. 

"Jobs don't get much sweeter than this, you know? Dead vic with a gnawed on neck, body drained of blood, and a witness who swears up and down it was a vampire. " 

Sam sighs before responding,

No I- I agree. It's a hell of a case. It's just... the world is coming to an end. Things are a little complicated you know? 

Looking sympathetically at Sam, Raven gently responds. 

Yeah, it is Sam, but we can't save the world. Not today anyway. What we can do though is chop off some vamp's head. You can't dwell on what _might_ happen, you need to focus on what _is_ happening. Otherwise you'll drive yourself crazy. 

Dean shoves Sam lightly before saying

Come on Sam, Raven's right. It's like the good old days, an honest- to- goodness monster hunt. It's about time the Winchesters get back to a straight forward, black and white case.

* * *

When they finally arrive, they exit the Impala. As they look around, Dean points to a movie theater. Turning to Sam he says 

" We still need to see the new Raider movie"

I already saw it. 

Raven doesn't comment but Dean looks down right offended at that. 

"Without me?" 

You were in Hell Dean. 

That's no excuse! 

Before he can continue his argument , Dean's eyes suddenly go wide, and he grins before yelling 

BIG PRETZEL! 

Sam and Raven smile as Dean runs over and buys 3 pretzels . After thanking the vendor, Dean passes the pretzels out to each of them and they look around for the sheriff. Dean starts talking to a young woman dressed as a barmaid, while Sam rolls his eyes at them.

Raven sees him and points saying loud enough for them to hear, Found our man. As they walk over they each take out their badges and Sam goes in front so he can do the talking. 

Reaching out his hand Sam shakes the sheriff's hand and says hello. They introduce themselves as Agents Angus, Young, and Fairchild, and Sam tells the Sheriff that they came to help with the problem. 

Nodding, the sheriff leads them to the morgue saying he'd rather discuss things in private. As they look over the body the sheriff starts talking about the victim

Marissa Wright, 26 years old, just up from Lockhard for the "fest". Terrible, just terrible. It's the last thing this town needs at peak tourist season. 

Disgusted at his lack of empathy for the victim, Raven glares at him and says with a hard edge to her voice , It's definitely the last thing Marissa Wright needed. 

She looks back at the victim, making it obvious that she refuses to acknowledge the sheriff anymore . As she does, she notices two puncture wounds in the neck, spaced apart like a vampires would be. Looking closer, she mutters what the fuck? 

Jumping at the subject change the sheriff says, you got me, I think the killer is a grade A wacko right? I mean some Satan worshipping, Anne Rice reading, gothic psycho vampire wannabe. 

Before Raven can tell him where he can shove his unwanted opinion, Dean speaks over her giving her a look that screams "be professional". 

So sheriff, you said something in your report about there being a witness?

The sheriff groans and says Yeah, I wish I didn't but our witness insisted. If you want to speak to him, his name's Ed Brewer. Heads up though, he ain't what you'd call reliable. 

* * *

As they enter the bar, a woman walks up to Dean smiling. Hey I remember you. Smiling back Dean looks at her name tag and says I remember you too Jamie, I never forget a pretty... Everything.

Cutting in before the flirting could get out of hand, Raven smiles at her saying Hello, we're looking for Ed Brewer. 

Jamie frowns before asking What do you want with Ed? 

Dean gives her his award winning smile, we're Federal Agents and Mr. Brewer was a witness to a serious crime. We need to- 

Wait, she interrupts starting at him in disbelief, you're a fed? Wow, you don't come on like a fed. Seriously? 

Smirking, Dean winks and says, I'm a Maverick ma'am, a rebel with a badge. The one thing I don't play by is the rules. 

Rolling her eyes at his antics, Raven says Ok Maverick, so where can we find Mr. Brewer? 

Laughing Jaime leads them over to a table where a man sits alone, then goes to talk with another worker. 

After introducing themselves to Mr. Brewer, Raven asks if they can sit and ask him some questions. Nodding, he unscrews his drink and takes a big gulp from it. Then he takes a nervous breath. 

I told the cops everything already. No one believes me. Why should you guys be any different? 

Raven gives him a reassuring smile before leaning forward, like she's going to tell him a secret. Please believe me when I say, Mr. Brewer , that we're different. 

He slowly let's his guard down as he sees how friendly she's being to him. He already felt more comfortable with these guys than he did with the local police. Still a bit wary of the other two, he says, I spoke the gods honest truth, and now I'm the town joke. 

Raven stares him in the eye and says in a serious and reassuring tone, Marissa Wright's murder is no joke to us. We want to hear everything, no matter how strange it may seem. She leans towards him again, and stage whispers, Trust me when I say we have a lot of experience with strange. 

Uncapping his drink again, Brewer gulps down the rest before explaining what he saw. 

It was just after midnight, I had just left here, and like every night, I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was just a couple kissing, but she was struggling too much. And this man he was- well, he was biting her neck.

Sam holds his hand up and says can you describe her assailant? 

Oh, he was a vampire. 

Dean nods, like he's agreeing before asking, and by that you mean? 

Looking confused at him, Brewer says, you know, a vampire. 

Raven looks at him now and starts to say, so he looked like-

Cutting her off Brewer starts describing him. He looked like a vampire. You know with the fangs, slicked back hair, fancy cape, with the medallion thingy on the ribbon. 

Raven understands who he's describing now. Looking him in the eyes she asks, you mean like Dracula? 

Exactly like Dracula, right down to the accent! 

Sam looks interested at that. The accent? What did he say?

You know something like... Stay away mortal! The night is mine! He raises his arm to his face like a cape as he says this. You do believe me don't you? 

Instead of answering, Sam and Dean walk away. Raven glares after then before assuring Ed she believes him and thanking him for sharing what he saw.

Raven finds the boys sitting at a table near the bar, talking about the case. 

This is definitely not one of our cases Dean.

Laughing Dean agrees with Sam, before saying, who cares though we can still take a look Sammy. 

Raven frowns at that before saying, What do you mean this isn't one of our cases? Yeah it's not one of the usual ones but that doesn't mean it's not a case! There's definitely something going on here guys! For all you know it's a vampire or something dressing up in a costume to blend in with everyone else, then killing the victim off because they think it's all part of the fun! Here you are falling for its tricks like a couple of newbies! If you refuse to take it seriously and try to solve it I'll do it on my own ! 

Before she could get up Dean grabs her arm. Come on Raven cheer up. We weren't saying we won't look into it, just that it didn't seem like one of our cases. Now smile, the room is payed for, and it's Oktoberfest. Not to mention there's beer and bar wenches. 

As he says this he points to Jamie and her friend, both standing at the bar in wench costumes. 

First of all Dean, I'm not a wench kind of girl. Sorry, I just don't roll that way. Second of all, you know that neither Sam, or I like to drink. 

Dean frowns at her attitude before turning to Sam and asking, do you have anything to complain about too? 

Smirking a bit Sam says, I'm pretty sure women today don't react well to the whole "wench" thing.

Dean laughs at that before turning to Jamie and calling out, hey bar wench where's the beer? 

Coming up good sir! As Jamie comes towards the table, Dean smirks back at Sam and says, see dude, Oktoberfest.

What can I get you? 

Before Raven can answer, Dean cuts in with a fake serious tone, oh no, those two don't drink. They're Christian Scientists. She won't even take asprin. They're both a real drag to take on stakeouts. 

Jamie laughs saying how funny Dean is. Dean winks before saying, I'm a lot more than that. I'd love a chance to show you the rest, when do you get off? 

Haha like I said, "funny". 

As she walks off Dean sighs. Man it's time to right some wrongs. 

Raven gives him a confused look as Sam asks what he means by that. 

I mean, look at Raven and I. We came back from the furnace without any of our old scars, right? No bullet wounds, knife cuts, none of the off angle fingers from all the breaks. I mean our hides are as smooth as a baby's bottom. Which leads me to the sad conclusion that our virginity is intact too. 

Although let's be honest I'm not sure Raven ever lost hers the first time round. Dean says laughing.

Shut up Dean! Not everyone feels the need to sleep with the first thing they see that has a pulse! 

I've been choosing not to sleep around like you, because it's the one thing in this shitty excuse for a life that I get to choose. Not Dad, not the Angels, and not you! I control it! 

Rolling his eyes at how dramatic Raven is being, Dean grins before saying in his lost sarcastic voice, Good for you Raven, you can stay a virgin until you die again for all I care. But I for one will not stand for being Re-hymanated. So I'm going to lose it all over again. 

Re-? Sam bursts out laughing before he can even finish saying the word. 

Deciding she can be snarky too, Raven tells Dean, please, the Angels may have pulled us from Hell, but not even _they_ could pull off getting _your_ virginity back. That's a miracle _God_ himself would need help pulling off. 

Smirking at her, Dean says, Raven, I've been Re-hymanated and I won't let that stand. Just as he's about to say more, Jamie comes back. 

So? How about tonight? Dean asks winking at her.

  
  


Oh, sorry. I promised Lucy a girls' night out. 

  
Dean glances over at Lucy as Jamie says, besides no self-respecting bar wench lets herself get picked up by a customer on the first try.

  
  


Dean laughs while saying well I'm not a customer. I'm a federal agent.

  
  


Try again tomorrow, G-Man.

  
  


Dean sighs and says, I wish I could. I don't think we're staying on the case.

What? Is it too weird for you?

  
  


Not weird enough.

Jamie looks at Raven and smiles, hey since you won't he doing a stakeouts tonight or anything, do you want to join Lucy and I for our girls night? I know it's sudden, but you look like you don't get to have fun very often. 

Raven sees Dean frown when she gets invited out instead of him, so she smirks to herself and says, sure I'd love to hang out. 

As Dean and Sam leave for the night, Jamie leads her over to officially meet Lucy. 

Nice to meet you, my name is Raven Fairchild, Jamie tells me you're her best friend.

Lucy pauses for a minute before smiling, hey, I'm Lucy. Yeah lucky for me Jamie took me right in when I started, and we've been close ever since. 

Jamie puts her arm over Lucy's shoulder at that and asks Raven, so what do you like to do for fun? 

Oh you know, mainly read or watch old movies. I'm really into mythology and stories about monsters. The old classics are always great movies to watch. My partners and I have been so swamped with cases lately though, that I haven't gotten to relax and enjoy them in a while. 

Lucy's eyes light up at the mention of the classic horror movies. Oh I love those! Jamie and I were thinking of going to the viewing of Dracula tonight at the old theater. We'd be happy if you joined . 

* * *

After the movie, they went to hang out at Jamie's house. 

So I have to be nosey, but you looked like you were fighting with your one partner alot earlier, is everything ok? 

Yeah everything is ok Jamie, he was just making fun of me because I'm saving myself for someone special and he didn't understand how I could be ok not having sex. My partners also think this isnt our type of case, eo they want to leave tomorrow. Neither of them will listen to me when I say there's definitely something going on here. 

Lucy frowns at that. That's horrible, you shouldn't let them ignore you like that. You're partners , you're supposed to work together. Not to mention, he has no right to make fun of you for something so personal. I think it's admirable that you want to save yourself for the right person. 

Raven smiles at her and says, don't you worry about that Lucy, I'm getting back at him tonight. They forget I have a mischievous side to me, that no one wants to be on the receiving end of. I think after a few well planned pranks, Dean will know not to mess with me about that again. Or he'll at least apologize . 

They laugh as Raven and Lucy get ready to leave for the night. 

Would you like an escort home Lucy? I know it can be pretty scary walking alone at night. Especially if you're not trained to fight. 

Lucy smiles at that, no I'm ok I live right down the road , thank you though. 

* * *

Getting to Dean and Sam's room she sneaks into their bathroom and grabs Dean's shampoo, and body wash, knowing Sam never uses either of them. Then she leaves the room and goes to hers. 

She sets her alarm, to make sure she wakes up early. The next day, she sets up the prank in her own room, and sends a text to Dean, saying there was an update with the case. 

As Dean opens the door, Raven gets her camera ready. 

As soon as the door bumps the wall, an air horn she taped up goes off, causing Dean to turn around and shoot at it. Instead of shooting a bullet, the gun backfires and Dean gets covered in flour. As he runs to the bathroom to get it out of his eyes, a bucket of honey drops from the door on to his head. Which causes him to trip into the shower and get covered in feathers. 

He just lays there stunned until he hears Raven and Sam laughing. Looking up he sees Raven standing above him focusing the camera on his face. 

Say hi to the viewers Dean .

He goes to grab the camera, before thinking better of it and checking for more pranks instead. 

Not seeing any he looks over to Raven and growls , you are so dead! 

Raven gives an evil sounding laugh and says , oh but this is only the beginning Dean-o. 

The sound of Sam's phone ringing interrupts them. Sam takes a look at Dean and smirks before saying, wellw be there in 20. After hanging up he looks to Raven. 

Looks like you were right, there's been another attack , this time a werewolf. Looking to Dean again he says, you better clean up fast, we have to go interview the witness. 

Dean takes a quick shower and runs out the door, pulling on his Fed jacket without even checking the mirror. 

* * *

Slurping loudly from her drink Anne Marie finishes telling them what happened. 

And then it just- it tore Rick into little pieces.

Dean looks at her and says ma'am we know this is hard, but can you describe the creature? 

Anne Marie avoids looking at Dean,and looks at Sam instead. Oh, it was a werewolf. 

A werewolf?

Mhm.

You're sure?

Oh yeah, with the furry face, and black nose, claws and... And the ripped up pants and shirt. Like from the old movies. 

Well ok thank you for you're time. 

* * *

They arrive at the morgue 15 minutes later. 

I don't get it , says Dean. First we have Dracula , and now a full on movie time wolfman? What the hell is going on in this town? 

Sam looks at the body and says alright, whatever did this wasn't a psycho wannabe.

Gee you think? Interrupts Raven. I can't believe you guys thought this was fake in the first place. The whole thing screamed supernatural.

Ignoring her, Sam uses a pen to pick a piece of flesh up. Look at these bite marks , right down to the bone... And deeper.

Dean sighs as he says, strong enough to tear a healthy man apart, limb from limb. Could be a werewolf. 

As Raven looks over the body she notices a flaw with that theory. Yeah, except, look. The heart's still there in one piece. They never leave the heart behind. Thus, I reiterate, what the hell is going on? 

The sheriff walks in at that. Well I was hoping you three could tell me. I just got a rush job back from the lab on those fibers we found on the body. Pulling out a plastic bag from an envelope he had been holding the sheriff says, canine. Wolf hairs . Dean sighs before saying that he's getting a headache. The sheriff looks at him and says, it could be the fumes getting to your head.

What fumes? 

The sheriff stares at him like he's nuts. The fumes from the hair dye. If I'm not mistaken, you had dirty blonde hair yesterday, not bright orange with pink highlights. 

Dean stares in confusion, before grabbing his phone and turning the camera to him. As he sees his hair , he screams in horror before turning to Raven and hissing, you don't know what you just started! 

Oh trust me brother I do Raven laughs.

Just you wait, you won't know what hit you! Sam you better pick a side because we're entering a prank war now! 

* * *

They're eating at the bar , when Raven finally speaks up. I feel like we've stepped into a midnight showing of Dracula meets the Wolfman. Is that what's happening here? 

I don't know, sighs Sam. I mean Wolfman seems real enough, maybe Dracula is a little less impossible than we thought. 

Raven holds her head as she says, yeah but werewolves don't grow wolf hair, that's just a myth. 

As Sam agrees with her, Dean grunts, so what? We've got a werewolf and a vampire monster mashing in town!

Before they could say more Jamie comes over with beer for Dean and Sam, saying looks like you guys are staying longer, I heard about Rick Deacon. 

Dean winks at her and says yeah this case just got weird enough for our department , so if you wanted to go out tonight I'm free. 

Jamie laughs and says I don't know Dean. You're hair seems a bit crazy, even for Oktoberfest . You may have to wear a hat. 

Dean scowls as Raven before she bursts out laughing again and says , just take a shower and it'll wash out. I'm not that evil .

* * *

As Raven is walking back to the hotel, she feels like she's being watched. She doesn't immediately notice anyone, but she learned to trust her instincts over the years. 

Pretending she doesn't notice, Raven prepares for an attack. Just as she turns to confront whoever it is, she gets a pie to the face. Standing there in shock , she bursts out laughing as she sees Sam holding her camera up and recording her. 

Wow Sam, I guess I shouldn't be shocked that you chose Dean's side. But really, a pie? Just you wait, when I prank you it'll be a lot better than a pie. 

We'll see Raven, you forget Dean and I are prank masters. Not to mention there's two of us and one of you. You can't beat both of us. 

Well Sammy, you obviously forget which of us was the prank war champion not once but 6 years in a row. You also seem to forget which of us is able to sneak around without being detected. 

Sam pales at that, what do you mean? 

Oh nothing, you should probably sleep with one eye open though if you want to keep all your hair. 

With that image in his head, Raven grabs the camera and goes to the hotel. 

Entering her room, Raven avoids a bucket of water that was set to fall on her. She then starts looking for other pranks that Dean or Sam may have done. 

She puts gloves on and shakes out all her clothes first , as she does a puff of itching powder bursts into the air. Shaking her head at how predictable they are she goes on to look through the bathroom. She replaces her toothbrush, soap, and shampoo and conditioner, first . As she checks her laptop she sees that Dean gave her a bunch of viruses, and left it playing on busty Asian beauties.

It looks like Sam changed all her file names . Rolling her eyes at their attempted pranks , Raven goes into the mainframe of the computer and gets rid of the viruses. Then she updates it and outs a stronger security program on it. 

Deciding she probably found all their pranks, Raven goes over to their room and starts up her payback pranks. 

She grabs all of Dean's mix tapes first, replacing them with a few of her own that look exactly the same, only she replaced the music with a mix of Taylor Swift, Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber, and Spice Girls. Then she replaced all of Sam and Dean's clothes with the exact same kind, but they were 3 sizes too small. Grabbing Dean's cologne she dumps it all out and replaces it with toilet water. Grabbing some popper fireworks she bought, Raven starts putting them under the seat, before carefully setting the seat down. 

To finish it all off, she sets mouse traps all around the room in places she knows the boys will reach for. She sets up a few hidden cameras that are set to send any videos to her computer, and leaves the room. 

* * *

Raven is woken up by the feeling of someone watching her. Jumping out of bed she grabs her gun and points it at a figure standing in the shadows. 

The figure puts their hands up, wait a minute Raven, it's just me! 

Raven stops, confused. Dean! What are you doing in here? Why the fuck were you starting at me while standing in the shadows? You know that screams out creeper right?

When he doesn't respond, Raven rolls her eyes. Deciding that he probably had a nightmare about hell or something, Raven gestures for him to sit so they can talk. So whats going on? Did you go on your date with Jamie yet? 

He frowns at that, no, that's later when she gets off. I just wanted to see you and talk with you. 

Alright, did you have a nightmare or something? You're acting kind of off right now. Is this you're way of pranking me back , because I'll give you this , it's pretty original. 

He smiles when she says that and walks out the door. 10 minutes later Sam sends her a text telling her they had another witness. 

As she gets to the impala, Dean speeds off towards the museum, turning one of his tapes on in the silence. 

_youre on the phone with you're girlfriend she's upset_

_Going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do,_

Dean jams on the break in horror as Sam and Raven burst out laughing. 

This isn't my tape. Who put Taylor Swift in my baby! 

Not getting an answer he just turns the tape off and continues driving. 

* * *

When they get to the museum, Raven can't shake off the feeling of being watched again. Trying to ignore it, she followed Sam to look at the Sarcophagus, while Dean looks around for anything supernatural. Seeing something written on the Sarcophagus, Raven leans closer to read it. Just as she does, fog comes pouring out of it and something jumps forward and grabs her. Acting on instinct, Raven headbutts her attacker and ducks before sweeping their legs out from under them. As she stands back up, she hears Dean and Sam laughing, looking around she sees it's Dean on the floor. Rolling her eyes, she steps over him to read the writing. 

"If you two can stop laughing for a minute, you'll be interested to know that this isn't an ancient Sarcophagus, it's from a prop house in Philly."

"Well that explains the bucket of dry ice that was stashed inside." Dean chimed in.

"Yeah but what kind of mummy uses special effects?" Sam asked.

Raven chimes in saying "probably the same kind that wears costumes." Raven goes to say she knows what the creature is, but before she can even get out the "hey guys" Dean is looking at the time and saying "oh shit I'm late. Can you guys clean up" Then he ran out without waiting for an answer. Sighing Raven turns to tell Sam her theory, but he speaks before she can. "You can go ahead and leave, I'll clean up since Dean and I pranked you." Raven leaves the building grumbling about how they never listen.

Raven starts to walk to the hotel when she looks ahead and sees Dean and Jamie walking towards the old movie theater. Just as she's about to pass them, Dracula steps from the shadows ahead of them. 

"Good evening."

  
Jamie looks put off, while Dean pushes her behind him and glares at Raven. "If this is one of your pranks you're taking it too far" he growls.

  
Dracula looks at them before saying I have watched you for many nights from afar. My passion knows no bounds, Mina!

  
Raven steps near Dean so she can help Jamie get to safety if needed. 

  
Dracula continues, as if quoting a script. 

You are the reincarnation of my beloved, and I must have you.

  
Jamie sprays Dracula in the face with pepper spray before running , Raven and Dean following trying to get somewhere less crowded. 

  
Dracula chases after them, yelling

Mary, son of a...

  
Dean grabs Jamie and shoves her behind him as they find the secluded park. Raven right next to him. As they turn they see Dracula a foot or so behind them.

Son of a bitch, Dean says gasping for air.

  
Dracula levels him with a glare before saying "You should not use such language in the presence of my bride."

  
Dean pauses before smirking and saying "Okay." Before Dracula can react, Dean punches him. While Dean is fighting him, he calls out for Raven to get Jamie out of there. Dracula pins Dean against a tree, getting in his face and growling, "you have no choice in the matter, Mr. Harker. Mina is mine." 

As Dracula goes to bite Dean, Raven sees him rip Dracula's ear off his head. As he flees , Dean attempts to chase him only giving up once Dracula hops a gate and rides off on a waiting moped.

  
Seeing Dean coming towards them, Raven sends Sam a text.

_**To GiSAMtor:** Hey meet Dean and I at the bar ASAP. We got attacked by Dracula._

_**To: Raven WINGchester** \- haha very funny. Out of all your pranks this is the most original. Where are you really? _

_**To: GiSAMtor-** We really got attacked! What is with you guys thinking this is a prank? I've never joked about an attack before why would I now? _

_**To:Raven WINGchester** \- Because Dean and I pranked you at the museum. Duh._

Rolling her eyes Raven turns to Dean.

"You'll have to text him he doesn't believe me.

Laughing Dean gets his phone out and shoots Sam a message.

_To: Bitch- Get your ass down to the bar, she wasn't kidding! She says she knows what it is but won't tell until you get here._

_To: Jerk- on my way._

* * *

When Sam finally walked into the bar, Raven, Jamie, and Dean were sitting at a table talking quietly. As Sam joins them he turns to Raven and says "Hey I'm sorry for not believing you right away, I shouldn't have doubted you like that, especially since you could have been in danger. 

"It's fine Sam. I get it I'm known to prank without mercy. You were cautious. 

Turning to the others Sam says "so what's going on, are you guys ok?" 

Raven speaks up now. "I was walking back to the hotel and had just been passing Dean and Jamie as they went towards the old theater . But before I could pass them Dracula comes out of nowhere. I think he was after Jamie, because he said he's been watching the reincarnation of his wife for days. We only got here two or three days ago, so it had to be someone who lives in the area. Anyway he kept quoting the Dracula movie, which makes sense because I've noticed all these murders have been replicating old horror movies. So I got to thinking what if it wasn't multiple creatures.What if it's one creature disguising itself. Then we found the props at the museum. Then Dean grabs this off of him."

As Raven says this, she holds out an object wrapped in a tissue. "Oh and this too" She holds up a medallion that says THE FX SHOP PROP HOUSE PHILIDALPHIA PA.

"An ear and a rented costume? Sam asks dubiously.

"Sam, the ear isn't a prop. It was the actual ear . Where have you and Dean seen shit like that before?"

"A shape shifter? " 

"Yup" agrees Raven. 

"Well now that we're all caught up we need to catch this freak before it Creature of the Black Lagoons someone."

Jamie looks up as Dean says this. "So are you guys Shadowhunters or something? Monsters actually exist?" Dean and Sam stare at her like she has three heads, obviously not knowing what dgess referencing. Raven rolls her eyes before saying, " we're sort of like Shadowhunters. If this makes better sense that way sure think of it like that. But we don't have Angel Blood in us. We're completely human. Yes monsters are real, people like us hunt them for a living. Now that you know they're real, don't go trying to recreate that book. It won't end well, you'll get yourself killed. This is real life not fantasy. " 

As Raven turns to Dean, and Sam to discuss the shape Hunter, and who it could be, Jamie interrupts them again. "Wait who the hell is Mina?" "Mina?" Questions Sam. Snapping Dean says "yeah Mina it's what he called Jamie and he called me Mr. Harker." Raven stares at them before saying, "seriously, neither of you know the references? In our kind of work you seriously never watched or read Dracula? Mina was Dracula's intended bride, Johnathan Harker was Mina's fiancé, he stood in Dracula's way refusing to let him get her." Turning to Jamie Raven says," It seems like he's fixating on you, he must see you as worthy of being his bride." "Wow lucky me." Jamie said sarcastically.

Raven continues on a roll now, "If he was able to fixate on you and watch you, it must be someone who's seen and been around you lately. Someone newer to town since this is a recent thing happening." Dean puts a hand on Jamie's shoulder before asking, "so is there anyone new in town who seems to be around you everyday?" "I don't know, It's Oktoberfest there's alot of people, you guys are new in town and you've been here alot. Lucy is always saying about how Ed seems to have a crush on me, he's new in town." "Ed as is Ed Brewer?" Sam questions. "Yeah he moved here a month ago and has been coming to the bar every night. But I don't think he's the type of guy--" 

"Where does he live?" Dean interrupts her anxious to jump on the lead. "I don't know where he lives, he works at the old movie theater though, he's a projectionist there." Sam and Dean nods before getting ready to leave. "I'm going to stay with Jamie just in case whoever it is comes by." "Good idea Raven, call us if you need help." 

After they leave, Raven goes to sit at a table where Jamie is pacing. Seeing her sit Jamie joins her and starts asking questions. "So, monsters are real?"

"Some of them, yeah."

"And the shapeshifter, he can turn into different people."

  
  


"Yeah. Yeah, except this one's turning into the great monsters of screenland, which is a new one for me."

  
  


"You're not really FBI, are you?"

  
  


"Not so much."

  
  


"So, this is what you do? You and your partners just tramp across the country on your own dime until you find some horrible nightmare to fight?"

"Some people paint, others start a band, we hunt monsters"

  
  


"Wow."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"That must suck. I mean, you're giving up your life for this terrible... I don't know, responsibility."

  
  


" I started thinking that way, and, uh, it started sort of weighing on me. Of course, that was before... A little while ago, I had this – let’s call it a near-death experience. Very near. And, uh, when I came to... things were different. My life's been different. I realize that I help people. Not just help them, though. I save them. I guess it's -- it's awesome. It's kind of like a gift... like a mission. Kind of like a... a mission from God."

As soon as Raven finishes saying that, the lights turn on and they both turn to see Lucy standing by the door. "Hey girls, am I interrupting something important? I can leave if you want, I just came by for a bottle. Weren't you going out with Dean tonight?" She looked at Jamie after the last question. 

"Oh Lucy! Come sit with us it's been a long night, I could use the company." Jamie says in a rush, trying to get Lucy to stay. Lucy goes to get them all drinks before finally sitting down. As she sits, Jamie tells her all about what happened. 

"Oh, that sounds awful. Jamie, honey, are you and Raven ok? Is there anything I can do?"

"Oh, Raven and I are fine. He didn't even touch us. Dean, he just flew right up to the guy, got in his face and fought him off. All the while Raven stood by me ready to fight if he got by Dean."

  
Lucy blots her lipstick on a napkin as Jamie continues.

"It was really, really something."

"Jamie?" Raven asks in concern, hearing her voice slurring.

  
  


"So, Raven, are you like a black belt or what?"

  
Raven looks at her glass, it swims before her eyes.

  
  


"Well, I guess they train you to fight at the academy or whatever." Lucy continues.

  
Raven leans across the table and punches Lucy in the face, before pushing Jamie out of the way.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Jamie passes out, falling into the booth before she can hear the answer.

  
  


"It's you, isn't it?"

  
Lucy pushes her jaw back into place before standing back up, only to be kicked down again by Raven.

"Damn it! What did you put in our drinks?!" Raven demands, smashing Jamie's bottle on the edge of the table.

"That's all right. I'll skin you myself." Raven slurs before finally passing out.

"And… scene." Lucy laughs manically before grabbing her bride and leaving the building.

* * *

Raven wakes up feeling groggy and disoriented. As she attempts to check her surroundings, she realizes she's in a bed resembling the one from Dracula. 

"Oh come on!" She yells as she sees Dracula. 

"You wake" Dracula smiles, before gesturing to a white Satin dress hanging by the bed. 

"The gown, it suits your beauty. Please put it on"

Glaring at him, Raven ignores his request. 

"Where am I? What have you done with Jamie?" 

"Jamie has been left behind, she was not the bride I was after. Please put the gown on and we will dine. We are having pizza."

"What? What is wrong with you? You made up Lucy, pretended to be Jamie's friend, then instead of making her your bride, you bring me here? Why?"

"I had thought she was the one, and had planned to strike the night you got here, but then I saw you, and I knew you were the one. So I waited, I watched you as you tried to solve the case. I saw how smart you were, how beautiful, I saw your funny side and your caring side. I knew I had to have you. We are more alike than Jamie was. You understand me more than anyone else."

"What are you talking about?" 

"You enjoy the same movies I love, you are far kinder than Jamie was, and you have a greater beauty. You are truly mine."

"You could have talked to people! Instead you become this?"

"The gown"

"I don't want to play your game!"

"Just put on the gown!"

"No!" Raven yelled back before hitting Dracula in the face and attempting to run. Before she can get too far Dracula grabs her and forces her down, tearing at her clothes.

"You will wear the gown! You will play along and you WILL stay with me!''

Raven kicks back at him, shouting, No! You can't force me! Hissing in anger, Dracula punches Raven in the face, before holding her by the throat against the wall. 

"Now look what you made me do! We were supposed to dine together, you're supposed to love me!" He presses harder into her throat with each word. Panicking, Raven grabs a lamp from nearby and hits him with it. Breaking out of his grasp, she grabs a silver knife from her boot and stabs him. Running for the stairs, she hopes Sam and Dean get there soon. Still feeling the drugs effects, Raven wasn't sure how long she could keep fighting. Just as she's about to run past the stairs, Dracula slams into her, knocking her down the flight. Landing at the bottom Raven feels her arm and ankle snap. 

Dragging her back to the room, Dracula finally managed to tear the rest of her clothes off before forcing the gown on her. 

" I- I scared you. You're the only one I never wanted to harm, or scare. I used to love the movies."

Raven glares at him as she says

"They're not real, you can't make them real."

"Real" is being born this way. Different. "Real" is having your dad call you "monster" -- it's the first time you hear the word. And he tries to beat you to death with a shovel. Everywhere I ran, everywhere I tried to hide, people found me, dragged me out, attacked me. Called me "freak," called me "monster." Then I found them. The great monsters. In their movies, they were strong. They were feared. They were beautiful. And now I am like them. Commanding. Terrifying."

  
  


"Lonely."

  
  


"Was lonely. Now I -- I have you."

  
  


"Ever think that maybe you're lonely because you kill people?"

  
  


"Or I kill people because I’m lonely."

"No, I'm sorry your life sucked, but that's no reason to murder innocent people. My life was pretty bad too. My mom was murdered by a demon when I was 2, my father dragged my brothers and I around from shitty motel room to shitty motel room, killing monsters everyday since. We were taught to either fight so we weren't weak, or get beaten until we learned to be strong. We had to be fast, stealthy, and strong. He would leave us alone with a week's worth of money, and he'd be gone for a month sometimes more. My brothers and I almost died everyday. Hell, I died 10 years ago and got brought back recently, but I was in Hell for over 1,200 years because time works differently. I was tortured, then my brother comes down and he gets tortured, then he starts torturing others mainly me, then we get brought back and I'm stuck in the pattern again! So excuse me if I call bullshit on your excuse about why your a killer. I went through way worse but I don't kill innocent people. But you need to let me go or I will murder you!"

Finally getting pissed at her , Dracula yells, "No! I said you're not leaving! You want out so bad fine we'll see how you beg to come back when I'm done with you!"

Punching her in the head, he knocks her out again.

* * *

When she wakes back up, Raven sees she's still wearing the stupid gown, but instead of being in a bed, she's in a basement, strapped to a metal Frankenstein type table. She hears a door open and Dracula comes in smirking. 

Raven groans in annoyance. "You really are a crazy son of a bitch you know that?" 

Dracula growls before punching Raven in the mouth, hard enough that she spits out blood. 

"You were supposed to be my bride, to love me like in the movies. Yet you keep refusing."

Raven laughs "You know this isn't a movie right? Even if it was, don't you remember what happens to the monster at the end of every monster Movie?"

Dracula punches her again, this time breaking her nose, 

"Ah but this movie is mine. And in it the monster gets the girl, and the girl, she's... Electrocuted. Tonight Raven, I will make you mine, either willingly, or by frying your brain until you can no longer refuse." 

Raven chuckles nervously as he reaches for the lever. "So you really think you can force me to love you and get away with it?" 

"Yes--" 

The door bursts open as he goes to push the lever. They look over and see Sam, Dean, and a very wrathful Castiel. Taking one look at Raven, Castiel rushes over to her, leaving Dean and Sam to fight off Dracula. Tearing the restraints off, Castiel sees what she's wearing.

"What are you wearing? That does not seem appropriate for battle." 

"Sorry Cas, I didn't exactly get to choose the outfit. Dracula refused to take no for an answer."

Glowering Castiel tilts his head and touches her forhead healing her and clearing the blood off her. "You are injured, why did you not call me for help? I could have saved you alot of trouble."

"Thanks Cas, and sorry I couldn't think straight, I was drugged and passed out, then when I woke up I couldn't think too well, I felt like shit and had to fight. Whatever he gave me messed me up pretty bad. So thanks for the help. How did you know where I was though?"

"I am an Angel of the Lord, had Sam and Dean notified me as soon as you were missing, that thing wouldn't have laid a hand on you." 

"Thanks Cas, sorry to drag you away from Heaven's battle for something like this."

"It is fine, I must admit, Jimmy has pointed out that dress does look nice on you, it shows off your beauty, and I agree. Maybe don't keep that one, but if you found something similar that you like, you should wear it more." 

With that he gave that tiny smile and flew off, his wings leaving a stray feather behind that Raven tucked into the sleeve of her dress, blushing slightly at the compliment.

Sam and Dean just finished taking down Dracula when they turned around and burst out laughing.

"What are you wearing?" Dean cackled holding his sides. "You look ridiculous."

Raven punches him. "I don't know if it was a bit shorter and either black or Galaxy purple it wouldn't be too bad. It shows off my curves pretty well. I know I don't usually like them, but sometimes they're not that bad. Besides if I design it, I know it'll be good. 


	7. Yellow Fever

As they enter the morgue in Rock Ridge, Colorado, the coroner opens the latest victim's body bag.

"Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, Agent Lee meet Frank O'Brien."

"He died of a heart attack, right?" Sam asked.

"Three days ago." Confirmed the coroner.

"But O'Brien was 44 years old and, according to this a marathon runner." Raven said sceptically.

"Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security."

Dean gets impatient and says "yeah but Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks, you don't think that's strange?"

"Sounds like Maumee's problem to me. Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?"

"We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy." Raven explained.

"What autopsy?"

"The one you're gonna do."

At that the coroner cuts open the dead body, turning to Raven and smirking "First dead body?"

"Far from it." Raven scoffs, sending him an annoyed look. Seeing her look the coroner blanches and looks back to the body, pretending to be busy, while Sam and Dean snicker at the look on his face.

"Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe. Hey, hand me those ribcutters, would you?" He continues, in a rush. 

Sam takes a fortifying breath while Dean picks up the cutters and hands it to the Coroner, who then cuts the ribs open while Sam keeps himself from squirming.

Seeing the lightlglint off an object, Dean looks down and says," is that from a wedding ring? I didn't think Frank was married."

"Ain't my department." The coroner says still peeking at Raven out of the corner of his eye.

"Any idea how he got these? " Sam asks as he picks up Frank’s arm which Raven now sees is full of scratches.

Getting flustered the coroner says "you know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop. Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground." Then in a different tone, he says "huh, I-I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries.

As the coroner says this, he breaks off the heart while Dean tries not to vomit.

"Heart looks pretty damn healthy." He says handing the heart to Dean. " Hold that a second, would you?" Raven almost cackles as Dean gives her and Sam a disgusted, wide eyes look.

Cutting into something else in the body, the coroner accidentally hits Sam's face with blood. " Oh, sorry. Spleen juice." Sam and Dean share horrified looks of disgust, while Raven silently dies laughing at their misery.

* * *

Later as Sam, Dean, and Raven arrive at the Sheriff Station, they go inside to wait until they can talk to him. As a deputy smiles at Dean, the sheriff opens his office door.

"Hell's bells, Linus, have you seen my.... Who are they?" As he asks this, Sam, Dean, and Raven stand up.

Looking nervous the deputy says "Federal agents. I, uh...."

"And you kept them waiting?" The sheriff says. It's clear to Raven that no matter what, the sheriff was going to berate the deputy. It seems like he has a superiority complex.

"You, you said not to disturb."

The sheriff puts on a fake smile and says "come on back, fellas." Then acting like he just saw her, even though he'd been eyeing her the whole time, he says, "oh and you too miss..." 

As they walk over to Sheriff’s office, he suddenly stops them.

"Shoes off."

Taking their shoes off, Sam, Raven, and Dean shrug at each other and walk into Sheriff’s office.

"Al Britton. Good to meet you." He shakes Dean & Sam’s hands at this ignoring Raven's outstretched hand. 

"You too." Sam says awkwardly.

The sheriff gestures for Sam & Dean to sit down, while Raven just stands behind them.

"Thank you." Sam says as he quietly offers Raven the seat, only for her to smile thankfully, but shake her head no.

As the sheriff sits down, he takes out alcohol gel and start slathering his hands. Dean looks at Sam with a weird look on his face as Raven studies the sheriff's attitude.

"Okay. So, what can I do for uncle Sam?" The sheriff asks with a sarcastic lilt to his voice.

Sam shares a look with Raven before explaining to him,

"Well, we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien. We understand some of your men found his body."

"They did. Me and Frank, we were friends. Hell, we were gamecocks."

Dean snickers as he hears that only to look abashed at the stern look the Sheriff gives him.

"That's our softball team's name." Dean nods at that, looking more composed. "They're majestic animals. I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was...He was a good man." 

"Yeah. Big heart." Dean tries to joke again. Thankfully Raven cuts him off before he can offend the sheriff too much. 

"Before he died, did you notice frank acting strange? Maybe scared of something?"

"Oh hell, yeah. Real jumpy."

"You know what scared him?"

"No. Wouldn't answer his phone. Finally, I sent some of my boys over to check on him, and well, you know the rest." As hehsays this, the sheriff stares at nothing and pours alcohol gel on his hands again. Dean looks at Sam with a what “WTF?” look on his face while Raven stares at the sheriff.

Still slathering his hands with the gel, the sheriff continues "so, why do the Feds give a crap? You don't really think there's a case here?"

" No, no. It's probably nothing. Just a heart attack." Dean quickly says as he and Sam stand to leave . 

Exiting the sheriff station, Dean says 

"No way that was a heart attack."

"Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours." Raven agrees.

"Something scared them to death?" Sam questions.

"All right, so what can do that?" 

"What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things." Dean says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. So, we make a list and start crossing things off." Raven suggests.

"Alright, who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?"

"Uh, his neighbour, Mark Hutchins."

Looking ahead, Dean calls out" Hang on, hang on."

Looking confused, Sam stops and says, "What?"

Looking at Sam Dean says, '' I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there. What if they attack Raven?" Sam looks around, sees teenagers talking near the Impala, as he gives Raven a confused look, Dean grabs her and drags her across the street, "Come on Raven let's walk this way.'' As she's dragged away, Raven and Sam, share a perplexed look, before Sam eventually follows.

* * *

As they go into the house of the late victim's neighbor, he startles Raven out of her thoughts when he says,

"Tyler and Perry. Just like Aerosmith."

Instead of responding, Dean is looking around the room, so Sam replies for him.

"Yeah, small world. So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?" Seeing a big lizard, Dean suddenly faces forward, swallowing in what looks like fear. Raven gives him an odd look studying him as she listens to Mr. Hutchins talk to Sam.

"Monday, he was watching me from his window. I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains."

"Hmm. did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different? Uh, scared?"

"Oh, totally. He was freaking out."

Raven looks at Dean and sees he looks freaked out too.

"Do you know, uh..do you know what scared him?" Dean stutters, shocking Raven even more. Dean hasn't stuttered since they were young, something was definitely wrong here.

"Well, yeah, witches."

"Witches? " Sam asks sharing a look with Raven." Like...?"

"Well, "Wizard of Oz" was on tv the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him."

"Anything else scare him?"

"Everything else scared him. Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener. Those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes. Lots of stuff. AsAhe explains this to Sam, Raven watches Dean look around again at the animals inside the aquariums.

"So, tell me. What was Frank like?"

"I mean, he's dead, you know? I-I don't want to hammer him but, he got better."

"He got better?"

"Well, in high school he was, he was a dick."

"A dick?'

"Like a bully. I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together,"

Dean and Raven snicker at that, Dean almost looking normal.

"Mine included."

"So he pissed a lot of people off. You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?" Dean asks trying to sound like he normally would. 

"Well, I don't...Frank had a heart attack, right?"

"Just answer the question, sir." Sam says sternly.

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, he got better. And after what happened to his wife."

His wife? So he was married.

She died about 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it.

Raven sees Dean start staring at the snake around Mark’s neck, it seems Mark notices too because he pets the snake and smiles.

"Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you got to look out for." He says nodding to couch. "She smells fear." 

Raven laughs as an Albino snake creeps up from behind the couch making Dean gasp in fear when he sees it, going still as a statue until it finishes crawlling down his lap. As Dean jumps up in fear, Raven keeps cackling at his jumpy behavior, and Sam looks on concerned.

That night, Raven is sitting with Dean in the Impala, watching him read while scratching his left arm. As Sam opens the passenger door and climbs in he turns to Raven and asks,

"Hey. Any luck at the county clerk's office?"

"I'm not sure I'd call it luck. Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. Strung up in her motel room, suicide."

"Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?"

"No, Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi." Raven says as Dean starts the car.

As they get to the middle of the town, Dean turns to Sam, trying to distract himself and asks,

''How was Frank's pad?"

"Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur."

"So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons."

"Pfh..."

"3 down and 97 to go."

"Yeah." Sam says, before double checking the speed Dean is driving. "Dude, you're going 20."

"And?"

"That's the speed limit."

"What? Safety's a crime now?"

Dean asks offended as he drives through the intersection and passes their hotel. 

"Dude, where are you going? That was our hotel."

"Sam, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal."

Sam and Raven stare at Dean in confusion. Waiting for some kind of punchline.

"Did I just say that? That was kind of weird."

Just as he says that, Raven's EMF goes off, making Sam turn and grab it from her hands, as it gets closer to Dean, it starts going nuts. 

"Am I haunted? Am I haunted?!" Dean asks almost crashing baby as he panics.

* * *

After Raven manages to calm Dean down, they manage to get to the hotel . Raven goes into her room to get her laptop, as Sam talks to Bobby on the phone. 

As she passes him she hears music coming from the Impala and walks towards it. Seeing Dean lying on the front seat doing air drums to Eye of the Tiger Raven bangs on the roof of the car chuckling as she scares Dean.

"Raven, look at this" showing her his arm, Raven sees the same type of scratches that the victims had. At the sudden reminder that Dean may be in danger, Raven stops laughing and watches as Sam hangs up his phone.

"I just talked to Bobby."

"And?"Dean asks smelling a box of donuts and tossing them into the car.

Raven shoots Sam a concerned look when Dean ignores the donuts. Sam looks confused as he tells Dean " Um, well, you're not gonna like it."

What?

It's ghost sickness.

Ghost sickness?

Yeah.

God, no.

Yeah.

I don't even know what that is.

Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes.

Okay, get to the good stuff.

Symptoms are you get anxious...

Yeah.

Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?

Yeah, but Sam, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks.

Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, Ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero.

Our very own outbreak monkey.

Right. Get this, Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims.

Were they gamecocks?

Cornjerkers.

So, ghosts infected Frank. He passed it on to the other guys and I got it from his corpse?

Right.

So now what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?

More like 24.

Super.

Yeah.

Well, why me? Why not you or Raven? I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice, Raven I guess avoided any bodily fluids.

Yeah, um, you see Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer.

Okay.

Basically, they were all dicks.

So you're saying I'm a dick?

No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favor.

I don't scare people.

Dean, all we do is scare people.

Okay, well then, you're a dick too.

Apparently, I'm not.

Whatever. How do we stop it?

We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up.

You thinking Frank's wife?

Who knows why she killed herself, you know? Hey, what are you doing waiting out here, anyway?

Dean dubiously looks at the hotel , "Our room's on the fourth floor." Sam shakes his head as Dean whispers, "It's...it’s high."

Just as he finishes talking, Raven came back handing Dean a key, '' no worries bro, you know how much heights freak me out, while you and Sam were talking I asked if they had a room on the first floor. Besides I don't know what Sam was thinking, first floor gives us a better chance of getting away if needed anyway." "Thanks Raven." "No problem, how you feeling?"

As Sam gives her a weird look, she shoots him a text without even looking, making sure Dean doesn't notice.

* * *

**_To: Green Giant--_ ** _Go along with it Sam, there's no reason to make him feel weird about this. But don't pity him either, you'll just make it worse. Treat him normal. The calmer we keep him, the slower this will spread._

**_To: Frankenstein's_ ** _**Bride** \- Good point, I didn't think of that. I'll work on it meanwhile maybe you should hang around him and keep an eye on him._

* * *

Giving a slight nod to Sam, Raven smiles at Dean. "So Dean I'm kind of tired, you think you can come to the new room with me, and help set the wards up?" Nodding he follows her inside. 

20 minutes later, Dean sits at a table with a book in front of him. He stares at the wall clock as it ticks loudly in the background. He goes back to reading only to start coughing when he sees some disturbing images. He sees words that seem to be talking to him and starts to panic, before irritatingly looking back at the clock again.

Raven rushes out of the bathroom as she hears something smashing. As she sees the broken clock on floor, she looks to Dean, who's sitting on the sofa drinking a beer.

"Everything all right?"

"Oh,yeah. Just peachy. Why wouldn't it be?"

Just as Raven bends to clean the mess, the door slams open, making her cut her finger on some broken glass and Dean jump up and throw a lamp. Sam avoids the lamp as it smashes into the wall and sends shards flying all over. "What the hell Sam why would you enter like that?! Raven's injured now because of you!" "It's alright Dean, a small cut I'll be fine. Thank you for being a great big brother." As she says this she shows Dean the cut, and shoots Sam a look mouthing at him not to be offended. Dean washes the cut before kissing it and putting a bandaid on it like when they were little. "There all better" he says before turning to Sam. "You need to be more careful. So did you find anything?''

Yeah, Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost. Hey, quit picking at that. How you feeling?

Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like.

Yeah.

It's freaking delightful.

We'll keep looking.

As Dean starts to cough, Raven rushes forward and Pat's his back, while trying to check his face for signs of distress.

"You okay? Hey!"

Raven shouts at Sam to get a bucket as Dean starts to choke and gag. "Dean I know it's scary but I need you to try and calm down and breath ok? Follow my breathing." As he hugs Raven like his life depends on it, Dean finally spits out a wood chip. As Sam sees this he snaps like he had an epiphany.

"We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have, you."

"I don't want to be a clue."

Sam continues like he didn't hear him, "The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something." "Tell us what, wood chips?" Nodding, Sam grins, "exactly."

A short drive later, Raven Sam, and Dean are standing outside the lumbar yard, and Dean is looking at the mill apprehensively.

"I'm not going in there."

"I need backup, and you and Raven are all I've got. You're going in, Dean."

Staring at Sam in exasperation, Raven looks to Dean and says, "it's ok Dean, you don't need to go in. Sam and I will head in and you can wait for us out here. Sam and I are going to need the flashlight though, so you'll have to wait alone in the dark, I'm sure the ghost won't come out though"

Taking a drink of whiskey, Dean stares at Raven and says" Let's do this. It is a little spooky, isn't it?"

As Sam tries to hand Dean a gun, he shakes his head. "Oh, I'm not carrying that. It could go off. I'll man the flashlight." Raven smiles agreeing with him. "You do that, I'll cover your back."

As they enter the Lumber Mill, the EMF starts going off again, which makes Raven smack herself as she realizes why. "EMF's not gonna work with me around, is it?"

Sam rolls his eyes at that. "You don't say. Come on."

Raven notices something on the ground and holds out her arm, 

"Wait..." she calls, startling Dean. "To Frank. Love, Jessie." She realizes this was Frank O'Brien's missing ring.

"What the hell was Frank doing here?"

"No idea, Sam"

As they walk into a room full of lockers they hear rustling. When Sam opens a locker, Dean screams like he's being murdered. Rushing towards him, Raven grabs whatever it is that startled him.

"That was scary!" Sam walks away stiffling aalaugh as Raven shows Dean what jumped him. "Look Dean it's a kitten! Poor baby can't be more than a few months old." As she says this Raven gazes into it's sad, blue eyes. Seeing her look, Dean knows what she's thinking. "Wait, come on Raven we're in the middle of a hunt, you can't keep the kitten. No come on not the eyes!" As he says this, Raven pouts at him begging with her eyes. Knowing that she's just going to bring it anyway, Dean finally grunts out a "fine but you're in charge of taking care of it."

Sam smirks at that before sarcastically saying, "wow, so she pouts and gets a kitten, but when I tried that when I wanted a puppy it was always no. Aren't you allergic to cats Dean?" "You look her in the eyes and say no then, she'd just bring it anyway!''

Just as Sam is about to respond, Raven says, "wait look." They find an ID card that says,Luther Garland.

Seeing a drawing on the table, Dean goes over to look at it. " Hey, this is uh...this is Frank's wife."

"Plot thickens."

"Yeah, but into what?" Raven asks, cuddling the kitten closer.

AS Dean tears off the drawing the machines turn on. Looking around Raven sees something in the corner. Dean looks behind Sam and sees it too, screaming, he points and Sam turns around and freezes.

"Hey!" Sam yells as he turns around and sees Dean running out the mill. Raven shoots at the apparition before yelling at Sam to run. As they run outside, they find Dean hiding in the impala, clutching the kitten in his arms.

Sam shoots Raven a confused look as he notices that. "Dean was going to bolt, so I gave him the kitten and told him to keep it safe. That way he doesn't blame himself for running and I could stay behind to help you." Getting in the Impala, Raven takes the kitten back and soothes him, thanking Dean for his help. Sam turns to Dean and says "Guess we got the right place."

* * *

The next day as they enter the Sheriff station, Raven sees the deputy from last time at the desk. Smiling politely, she waves and says "hi, deputy Linus, right?" As he smiles and nods Raven says "good to see you again, real quick before we get down to business, do you know where a good vet is around here, I found a stray kitten last night and need to get the poor thing straightened out." 

He gives her directions to his brothers clinic before smiling at her and handing a folder to Sam, "This is the Garland file." He pauses as he sees Dean swaying "Is he...drunk?"

Raven gives a light laugh before saying "no he's allergic to cats, and his allergy medicine makes him a bit dizzy" 

The deputy nods giving a sympathetic smile to Dean before he gets distracted by Sam again. "Deputy, according to this, Luther Garland's cause of death was physical trauma. What does that mean?"

"The guy died 20 years ago, before my time. Sorry."

"Then can we talk to the sheriff?"

"Um, he's out sick today."

"Well, if you see him, will you have him call us? We're staying at the Bluebird. Mind if I take this?" Sam asks, holding up the folder.

"Know what? You're awesome." Dean slurs. 

"Thanks. Um, y-you too, I guess." Deputy Linus stutters almost blushing at the compliment. Poor guy must not be told that enough. As she's walking out the door, Raven can hear the sheriff's voice over the intercom asking who was there and what they wanted. She let's it go though, knowing the deputy will get in trouble if they go back in and confront him on his lie.

Raven and Dean are just entering Peaceful Pines Assisted Living, when Dean starts to panic after bumping into a resident.

"This isn't gonna work. Come on, these badges are fake. What if we get busted? We could go to jail. You should have let me stay back and call Bobby and brought Sam with you. I'll just ruin it."

"Dean, shh! Calm down. Deep breath, okay?" As Dean takes a deep breath, Raven says ''There, you feel better?" Watching Dean shake his head no, and scratch his arm up again Raven sighs. "Just come on. Don't scratch."

Approaching Mr. Garland, Raven holds out her hand. "Hi uh, I'm Agent Lee. This is Agent Perry, FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother Luther."

"Let me see some I.D."

"Certainly" Raven smiles

As dean ahows his, he starts panicking, " Those are real, obviously. I mean, who would pretend to be an FBI agent, huh? That's just nutty." 

"Raven shoves him, before giving an apologetic smile to Mr. Garland. "I'm sorry about him, this is his first week after being trained and he's still a bit jumpy about how the job works."

Mr. Garland nods in understanding before finally asking, "What do you want to know?"

"Uh, well...according to this, your brother Luther died of physical trauma." Mr. Garland scoffs as he hears that.

"You don't agree." Raven states wondering if he'll explain why.

"No, I don't."

"Well, then, what would you call it?"

"Don't matter what an old man thinks."

"Mr. Garland. We're just trying to get the truth on your brother. Please."

"Everybody was scared of Luther. They called him a monster.He was too big, too mean-looking. Just too different. Didn't matter he was the kindest man I ever knew. Didn't matter he'd never hurt no one. A lot of people failed Luther. I was one of them. I was a widower with three young 'uns. And I told myself there was nothing I could do."

"Mr. Garland, um...do you recognize this woman?"

"It's Jessie O'Brien. Her man, Frank, killed Luther."

"How do you know that?"

"Everybody knows. They just don't talk about it. Jessie was a receptionist at the mill. She was always real nice to Luther, and he had a crush on her. But Frank didn't like it. And when Jessie went missing, Frank was sure that Luther had done something to her. Turns out the old gal killed herself, but Frank didn't know that. They found Luther with a chain wrapped around his neck. He was dragged up and down the stretch outside that plant till he was past dead."

"And O'Brien was never arrested?" Dean asked.

"I screamed to every cop in town. They didn't want to look into Frank. He was a pillar of the community. My brother was just the town freak."

"You must have hated Frank O'Brien."

"I did for a long time, but life's too short for hate, son. And Frank wasn't thinking straight. His wife had vanished, he was terrified. A damn shame he had to put Luther through the same, but...that's fear. It spreads and spreads."

As Raven and Dean leave Peaceful Pines, Dean says"Now we know what these are, road rash. And I'm guessing Luther swallowed some wood chips when he was being dragged down that road."

"Makes sense. You're experiencing his death in slow motion."

"Yeah well, not slow enough, huh? Say we burn some bones and get me healthy."

"Dean, it won't be that easy."

"No, no, it'll be that easy. Why wouldn't it be that easy?"

"Luther was road-hauled. His body was ripped to pieces. He was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we're gonna find all the remains."

"You're kidding me."

"Look, we'll just have to figure something else out. Maybe Sam and Bobby will know what to do."

"You know what? Screw this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dean."

"Come on. No, I mean, come on, Raven. What are we doing?!"

"We're hunting a ghost."

"A ghost, exactly! Who does that?"

"Us."

"Us? Right. And that Raven, that is exactly why our lives suck. I mean, come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell?! I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us, no, no, no, we -- we search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? Huh? Or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We...are insane! You know, and then there's the bad diner food and then the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean, who wants this life, Raven? Huh? Seriously? Do you actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so! I mean, I drive too fast. And I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again, a-and I sing along. I'm annoying, I know that. And Sam --Sam's gassy! He eats half a burrito, and he gets toxic! I mean, you know what? You can forget it." He tosses Raven the keys as he says that.

"Whoa, Dean. where are you going?"

"Stay away from me Raven, okay? Cause I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters and -- and -- and the hellhounds and the ghost sickness and the damn apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. Quit.

Deans is walking when he hears growling behind him.

When he finally gets to the hotel room, he bangs on the door until Raven finally let him in. Sending a quick text to Sam, letting him know Dean is back, Raven tries to calm Dean down. 

"I looked everywhere for you, Dean. How the hell did you get here?"

"Ran. What do we do now? I got less than four hours on the clock. I'm gonna die, Raven."

Yes. You will. At Dean's confused look she continues, You're going back.

Back?

Downstairs Dean, Hell. It's about damn time, too. Truth is, Raven turns to Dean with yellow-eyes. You've been a real pain in my ass. As she says this, she throws Dean against wall with a hand gesture

No! You get out of my sister, you evil son of a bitch!

No one's possessing me, Dean. This is what I'm going to become. This is what I want to become. There's nothing you can do about it. She starts choking Dean. 

As Dean lays there choking on the floor, the door bursts open again and Raven runs up to him. "Dean! Dean try to calm down it's ok!" As she tries to calm him down Dean grabs a blade and tries to stab her. 

"Get away from me you fucking demon"

"Dean knock it off! I'm not a demon I'm trying to help you!" As he goes to attack her again, she jumps out of the way. "I don't want to hurt you Dean but I will knock you out for your own safety if I need to!" Still not listening, he stabs her in her side. Hissing, Raven tries to get her barings back . Sensing her weakness, Dean comes running at her again. Right before he can get her, the kitten she found runs at him and scratches at his face. Yelling he tries throwing the cat off, giving Raven enough time to grab it, and knock Dean out. Breathing heavily,she sends a text to Sam, telling him and Bobby to hurry up. Then after checking on the kitten and tying Dean up, she goes to clean and stich her wound.

* * *

Raven drags Dean over to a car and puts him in the back, quickly hot-wiring it, she speeds off to meet Sam and Bobby, not trusting Dean to be alone right now. Just as she pulls in she can hear another car behind her.

Sam gets out of the impala to greet them."Howdy, Sam said you were going to be waiting for Dean at the motel." Raven nodded before pointing to the back seat. "He was hallucinating pretty badly when I got to the hotel. Whatever he saw, made him attack me. I think he thought I was possessed or something."

Sam starts off by saying " hey Bobby. Thanks for coming so quick."

"No problem how long has he been hallucinating?"

"At least a few hours now."

"How we doing on time?"

"We saw the coroner about 8:00 a.m. Monday morning, so, uh...just under two hours. What about you? You find anything?"

"This uh, encyclopaedia of spirits dates to the Edo period." As he says this he gives Sam a book with Japanese text.

"You can read Japanese?"

"Kimi ga umareru mae kara zutto dayo," 

Raven laughs at Bobby's response. "You know what he said?" Sam asked incredulously . Of course I do I actually learned as many languages from Bobby as I could when we were younger. He basically said, I've always known Japanese since before you were born. Idjit."

Guess you're both show-offs.

"Anyway, this book lists a kind of ghost that could be our guy. It uh, infects people with fear. It's called a Buru Buru."

It say how to kill it?

Same as usual. Burn the remains.

Wonderful. Uh...is there a Plan "B"?

Well, the Buru Buru is born of fear. Hell, it is fear. And the lore says we can kill it with fear.

So we have to scare a ghost to death?

Pretty much.

How the hell we gonna do that?

Just as Sam asks that, Dean wakes up and starts thrashing around. Seeing that she'd have to stay with him, Raven turns to Bobby . "He was killed full of fear, you guys should force him to reenact how he died. Ask Sam for the details, I'm sorry I need to keep watch over Dean, otherwise I'd be helping."

"It's alright just keep an eye on the idjit, Sam and I got this."

"I think you and Dean should sit in the Impala, this way we'll we'll know right away if it works." 

Later as they pull up at the mill, Bobby turns to Sam "This is a terrible plan."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I know I said, "scare the ghost to death" but this?"

"Hey, either of you got a better idea, I'm listening, otherwise you shouldn't complain." Raven says grumpily.

As they're sitting in the Impala, Dean starts to hear barking. Then the back door rattles and nearly breaks off its hinges.

Raven jumps out, startled but going to defend Dean right away. Then she pauses confused.

"Sheriff? " Seeing the gun in his hand, pointed at Dean she asks "What are you doing?"

Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death?

Noticing the blood on the Sheriff’s right arm, Raven tries to slowly walk closer to him as Dean says, " Hey, hey, you're -- you're sick. You're sick. You're sick, all right? Just -- just like me, okay? You got to relax."

The sheriff hits Raven before shouting, "Frank O'Brien was my friend. So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him. So what? And you're gonna bring me down over that?! No, sir." He points his gun at Raven, but Dean swats it away.

As Raven and Dean start to fight him, the sheriff starts to hyperventilate . Murmuring something to himself over and over, Raven thinks it's "They know what you did." But before she can say anything , the sheriff shouts,

Get away from me!

Dean tries to calm him down, but he just shouts "Step back!" At both of them before seemingly having a heart attack.

Getting out a walkie talkie, Raven speaks into it hoping Sam or Bobby will answer. "Any luck?"

Sam responds by saying "I don't know what's wrong, Raven. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like he's, uh...like he's scared." Then she hears Bobby asking, 

"So now what?"

"I guess I got to make him angry." Rave then hears Sam shouting, "Hey, Luther!" She can hear paper being torn and assumes it's the drawings. Then she hears the machines turn on before Sam keeps shouting. " Come on, Luther! Where the hell are you? What are you waiting for?"

Dean is sitting on the Impala bench scratching his arms. Hes muttering again what he said during his hallucination earlier.

"You're going back. It’s about damn time too. Hahahaha."

Then he starts barking, and looks down on his watch and seems to see something on the floor. As he mutters about a Bible, Raven tries to distract him again.

Hi, Dean.

"Huh, no! No!"

"Yes! It's me, Lilith." Raven tries to embrace Dean, but he flips out evwn more. I missed you so much. It's time to go back now.

Dean tries to move away as he stutters you – you are not real!

What's the matter, Dean? Don't you remember all the fun you had down there? You do remember. 4 months is like 40 years in hell. Like doggy years. And you remember every second.

Dean clutches at his chest yelling You are not real.

It doesn't matter. You're still gonna die. You're still gonna burn.

Why me? Why'd I get infected?

Silly goose. You know why, Dean. Listen to your heart.

Whu...?

Raven knocks him out, hoping that if he isn't awake to hallucinate, he won't have the heart attack.

Bobby rushes out, jumping into the Impala and turning it on, seemingly getting ready.

Just then, Sam comes barreling out of the mill, fighting Luther's spirit. Sam is fighting Luther’s spirit. He manages to wrap the chain around Luther’s neck.

Raven can hear him shout "Bobby, punch it!" Then Bobby floors the Impala and pulls Luther’s spirit across the road until he disappears. At the same time Dean wakes up, and Raven can see he's no longer hallucinating.

* * *

The next day, they're sitting in the middle of nowhere as they catch Dean up on what happened.

"So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?" He asks. Sam nods saying iron chain etched with spell work, it was Raven's idea.

Hmm, that's a new one. Dean mutters.Sam nods but says "It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though."

"On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!"

"Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?"

Fine.

Bobby chimes in at that. "You sure, Dean? 'Cause this line of work can get awful scary." "I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything." Bobby chuckles at that. "Awwww, he's adorable. I got to get out of here. You all drive safe."

You too, Bobby. Hey, thanks.

As Bobby drives off Sam tries to question Dean, "So uh...so, what did you see? Near the end, I mean."

Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?

Seriously.

Dean looks at Sam and sees a yellow flash in his eyes. Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me.

Right. Sam says dubiously . Raven shoots him a glare that basically says, "forget it leave him alone."

No, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I can’t handle. Even Raven saw how well I handled it. Raven nods before saying,"Let's get out of here " 

As they drive away Dean looks at her, "so did you ever name that mongrel yet." Raven sticks her tongue out at him before nodding . "I've decided on the name Nova. For some reason it just pops out at me you know?"

Sam and Dean both smile, "it's a nice name, just please don't expect Sam or I to take care of it. " Raven rolls her eyes as Sam says ignore him Raven, I'm glad you have something to distract you ." Smiling she snuggles closer to Nova, whispering to him about all the plans she has for the two of them. Sam snaps a picture as Raven and Nova fall asleep together. Chuckling as he shows it to Dean. "At least something good came out of this, I haven't seen her sleep this well since you both came back. " Dean agrees but otherwise stays silent, thinking about everything that's happened since he got back. 


	8. It's the Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester

A day before Halloween, the Winchester's find themselves interviewing a woman who's husband ate razor filled candy. Raven looks around the kitchen for her bags while Dean checks for EMF readings and Sam interviews the victims wife. 

Now how many razor blades did they find?

  
Mrs.Wallace sighs, and responds nearly in tears, two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them. How is that even possible? 

As she asks this, she notices Dean opening the oven. Looking confused and a bit irritated, she says, the candy was never in the oven.

Standing quickly, and giving his best smile, Dean calmly says," sorry ma'am we just have to be thorough. "

Nodding Mrs. Wallace is quickly distracted by Sam again.

Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?

No, I mean, I don’t think so. I just – I can’t believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?

  
  


More than you might imagine.

  
Raven emerges from the floor, and shows Sam and Dean a hex bag, behind Mrs. Wallace's back. Making sure that the distraught woman doesn't catch the movement. AsAhe sees it, Sam sighs and looks at Mrs. Wallace again.

Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?

  
  


Enemies?

  
  


Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?

  
  


What do you mean?

  
  


Co-workers? Neighbors? Maybe a woman.

  
Mrs. Wallace seems to get what Sam is insinuating and gets an offended look on her face. Raven facepalms as Sam seems not to notice the anger in her voice.

Are you suggesting an affair?

  
  


Is it possible?

No! No, Luke would nev–

  
  


I’m very sorry. We just have to consider all possibilities.

  
  


If someone wanted to kill my husband, don’t you think they’d find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?

  
Sam looks over at Dean, who raises his eyes at him. Finding no help from him he sends Raven puppy dog eyes. Raven just gives him a look that says, you broke it, you can fix it. Sam thanks Mrs. Wallace and gives her a card before the three of them head out.

After getting to the motel, Sam is sitting on the couch, with his laptop and a few books on the coffee table in front of him, flipping the pages of the books. Raven picks up something from the hex bag that looks organic, and holds it up. Dean enters the room and tosses his keys on the table under the window, and unwraps a piece of candy before tossing it in his mouth. As Raven sees him do this, she rolls her eyes and stares at him incredulously.

Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?

  
  


It’s Halloween, Raven.

  
  


Yeah, for us every day is Halloween.

  
Dean flips her off and sticks his tongue out as he sits down on the arm of the couch and looks at Sam's research.

  
  


Don’t be a downer. Anything interesting?

Well, we’re on a witch hunt, that’s for sure, but this isn’t your typical hex bag.

  
Raven indicates the hex bag that is open now on the table. There is a silver piece, the size of a coin, and something small and charred in addition to the organic thing which Raven believes to be a dried up flower.

  
  


Hmm, no?

  
Raven picks up the dried flower looking piece showing it to him. Goldthread, an herb that’s been extinct for two hundred years. And this – she picks up the silver piece is Celtic, and I don’t mean some new age knock-off. It looks like the real deal, like 600 years old real.

  
Dean picks up the small charred thing and smells it, Raven pauses a moment as he does before saying

And um… that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby.

  
  


Ugh. Dean said, wrinkling his nose and tossing it back to the table.

Gross. Why would you let me touch it? 

  
Sam picks up the bone next and studies it. Relax man, it’s like, at least a hundred years old.

  
  


Oh, right, like that makes it better? Witches, man, they’re so friggin’ skeevy.

  
Having seen enough, Dean moves over to the chair next to the couch and sits down, getting a beer on the way.

  
  


Raven sighs, shaking her head. Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we’ve ever dealt with, that’s for sure. What about you? Find anything on the victim?

  
  


Dean shakes his head, frusterated. This Luke Wallace? He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy.

  
Sam scoffs at that, saying he has t found anything either.I can’t find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead.

As Raven keeps looking for a clue to it all, she absent mindedly pets Nova. A few hours later she finds herself being shaken awake by Sam. She goes to seat at him, only to be interrupted again, by Nova rubbing against her head, and purring. Sighing she sits up, kisses Nova's head before feeding and petting him. Then she glares at Sam. 

What? Is there any reason you woke me at... Eleven at night after I spent hours reading old Celtic books trying to see what's going on here? 

Sorry, but we've got another lead and Dean says you need to come with us and investigate. 

Alright I'll be right out thanks Sam.

  
Sam, Raven, and Dean come down the stairs to the scene of the crime, where aagirl named Jenny was killed. There is a guy with a ‘Forensic’ jacket on taking pictures of the bobbing for apples tub, and a police officer talking to a girl Raven hears introduce herself as Tracy. She walks close enough to hear the questions.

Have you been drinking?

  
  


Yes sir.

  
Raven goes to start questioning her, but before she can Dean stops her.

  
  


I got this one. As he says it, Racen sees him licking his lips and leering at the girl. Raven gives him a look of pure disgust. "Really Dean? We're on a case, can't you take anything serious? Sam comes up and whispers to Dean, two words: jail bait.

Dean rolIs his eyes at them. I would never –

  
Raven just rolls her eyes at Dean and walks over to the couch and starts lifting the cushions, looking for a hex bag. Dean smirks behind her back and Sam goes to inteeinte someone else. As Raven looks around, she stays within hearing distance, in case Dean payed more attention to the girl's cleavege than her words. Raven remembers a few cases that went wrong because he did that.

It’s just so weird. The water in the tub – it wasn’t hot, I had just been in there myself.

  
  


Your friend didn’t happen to know a man named Luke Wallace?

  
Tracy turns to Dean, and he holds up a badge.

  
  


Agent Seger, F.B.I.

  
  


Um, who’s Luke Wallace?

  
  


He died yesterday.

  
  


I don’t know who that is.

Raven squints, getting a feeling that Tracy was lying. She'll have to look into that later, her gut was almost never wrong with these kinds of things.  
She holds up a hex bag that she finds in the couch cushions. Dean nods at her and looks down at Tracy, giving her a card and a flirty smile before going to get Sam.

Back at the motel, Dean is on the computer, looking at Busty Asian Beauties, Sam is laying down looking through the victims profiles, and Raven is looking through the Celtic ritual books. Halfway through her 5th book of the night, Raven sits up, looking intently at the book she's reading.

  
  


I’m telling you, both these vics are squeaky clean. There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback.

  
  


Maybe cause it’s not about that.

  
Sam and even Dean, look at her in interest when she says that. Then Dean rolls his eyes sarcastically clapping as he says, "Wow insightful."

  
  


Flipping him off, Raven tells Sam, "Maybe this witch isn’t working the grudge, maybe they’re working a spell. Check this out." Raven reads out loud from the book. 

"Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st."

Handing over the book to Sam, so he can look it over Raven looks at Dean as he snaps his fingers.

"Halloween."

  
  


"Exactly." She agrees.

What exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for? Sam asks her looking up from the book. 

  
  


"Uh, if I’m right, this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon – Samhain."

  
  


Dean scoffs at that. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

  
  


Raven almost smacks him, but refrains as she slowly tells him, "Dean Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain’s night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago."

  
  


So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck. Dean says popping candy into his mouth.

  
  


"Exactly, only now instead of demons and blood orgies Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes."

  
  


Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night? Dean laughs

  
  


Dean, this is serious. Sam frowns at him.

  
  


I am serious.

  
  


We’re talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years. Raven tells them.

  
  


And the six hundred year marker rolls around...?

Tomorrow night Dean. Sam tells him, rolling his eyes.

  
  


Naturally, Dean scoffs.

  
Ignoring Dean's sarcasm, Sam looks down at the book seeing that he has flipped to a page showing a demon on a heap of bodies holding a head in his hand.

"Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon." 

  
  


"That’s because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own." Raven tells Sam.

  
  


Raising what, exactly?

  
  


Dark, evil crap and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper.

  
  


So we're talking ghosts.

  
  


Yeah.

  
  


Zombies.

  
  


Mm-hmm.

  
  


Leprechauns? Dean jokes.

  
  


Dean – Raven growls before Dean talks over her.

  
  


Those little dudes are scary. Small hands.

  
  


Rolling her eyes at his childishness Raven continues talking to Sam, choosing to ignore Dean for now. Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by night's end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place.

  
  


It’s gonna be a slaughterhouse, Sam says horrified. 

* * *

The next day, Sam is watching the house that the kids partied at, Raven is looking at more lore, and Dean is watching the Wallace house. As she's reading, Raven gets a feeling that she should call Dean. Picking up her phone she dials him really quick. Raven plays with Nova, waiting for him to answer. The phone rings three times before he finally answers.

  
  


"Hey."

How’s it going?

  
  


"Awesome, yeah, I talked with Mrs. Razor Blade again. I’ve been sitting out in front of her house for hours and I’ve got a big steamy pile of nothing."

  
  


Look Dean, someone planted those hex bags, someone with access to both houses. There’s gotta be some connection, and I think I know who it was. I'm pretty sure Tracy is our witch. 

Yeah, well, I already told you she didn't know who this guy was. She's just a ---

  
Dean stops suddenly, going quiet before exclaiming,

"Son of a bitch.

  
  


Quit whining, and keep an eye out for Tracy, I've got a feeling about her Dean. And you know that my feelings are usually right. Please just trust me on this and watch out for her.

  
  


No, Raven, I mean, son of a bitch, you were right, I'm going to put you on speaker listen to this. 

  
Dean holds the phone towards Tracy and Mrs. Wallace, still hidden enough that they don't notice him.

  
TRACY:

Hey.

  
MRS. WALLACE:

Hi.

  
TRACY TO THE BABY: Hi! How's the little cutie today? 

Getting a quick picture as proof, Dean speeds off telling Raven he's on his way back. 

  
Back at the motel, the door is slammed open and Dean throws the motel room key onto the table. Sam, who had just gotten back 10 minutes before Dean is lying on the bed with his laptop open, Raven having given it to him when he walked in, telling him to read what she found. As he does, Raven plays around with Nova, trying to put everything together in a way that makes sense.

Sam looks up and asks Dean, "So, our apple-bobbing cheerleader?"

  
  


"Tracy?"

  
  


"Mm-hmm?"

  
  


"The Wallaces' babysitter. Told me she never even heard of Luke Wallace. Yet somehow Raven here, overheard her and knew she was lying.

  
  


"Huh, well either way, it's an interesting look for a centuries-old witch."

  
  


Dean smirks, "Yeah, well, if you were a six-hundred-year-old hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader? I would, hmm…"

  
Dean sits down on the other bed and gets lost in thought about that, while Sam looks at him furrowing his brow, and Raven gives him a look of disgust. Dean notices and raises his eyebrows at them innocently.

  
  


Raven throws a pillow at him before telling him, yeah well Tracy’s not as wholesome as she looks. Did some digging – apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teachers, got suspended from school.

  
Raven tells Sam to pass Dean the laptop, so he can see what is on the screen. Next to a picture of Tracy are these notes:

* * *

  
_NOTE:_ Student was suspended for a violent act on a teacher.

STUDENT NAME Tracy Davis

ADDRESS 27 Lirewenshire Lane

PARENT NAME Jerome Walker Davis

PARENT NAME Mary Jane Kanoli Davis

STUDENT EMAIL tracydavis@kadsf.std2

PARENT EMAIL jwdavis@qerqwe.com

GRADE 11

HOME ROOM Mr. Goldwyn

COUNCELLOR Mrs. Parks

EMERGENCY CONTACT Mary Davis 555-0892

* * *

The next day, Raven walks into a room full of art masks, and looks up. She sees a particular demonic looking one, and focuses on it. She can hear the screams and screeching she usually only hears when she's dreaming.As they start to surround her, glowing blue eyes and glorious black wings that fade into an irridescent blue fill her mind, calming her. Looking around she sees Sam talking to Dean, who has a haunted look in his eyes. 

Bring back memories?

  
  


What do you mean?

  
  


Being a teenager, all that angst.

  
Dean sighs a little relieved that Sam didn’t see what was going on with him staring at the mask, as he sees Raven looking at him, he shoots her a wary look, before quickly looking away.

  
  


  
  


What’d you think I meant?

Nothing.

Seeing Sam wasn't going to let it go, Raven distracts him by pointing out Justin, who seems to be putting a big bong-shaped piece into a kiln.

  
  


Now that brings back memories. Dean laughs.

  
  


Dude, I need a bigger kiln.

  
A teacher comes around a corne

"You three wanna talk to me?"

Raven freezes, studying him carefully.   
Something was off about him, but Raven wasn't sure what. Seeing her freeze up, Sam decides to do the talking.

"Ah, Mr. Harding."

  
  


"Oh, please, Don." He says, reaching to shake all their hands.

Okay, Don. Sam says, shaking back.

  
Don reaches to shake Dean's hand next, still speaking. "Even my students call me Don."

"Yeah, we get it, Don." Dean says.

As he goes to shake Raven's hand she tries backing away from him. Sam tries to distract Don. "Oh, I wouldn't shake her hand, she's a bit of a germaphobe." "Nonsense, no time like the present to face your fears," Don say right before grabbing Raven's hand and shaking it. Sam and Dean stare in shocked silence, as Raven rips her hand out of his grasp and backs away. Raven and Don stare each other down, unblinking until Sam and Dean pull out their badges and step forward, blocking her from his sight.

  
  


Dean speaks in a gruff voice. "I'm Agent Getty this is Agent Lee, and that lovely lady that you just forced into a handshake was Agent Fox. We'd appreciate if you didn't do that again" he said giving a stern look and still blocking his view of Raven, while Sam gave her a curious look. Raven ignored him, in order to keep an eye on Don. "We just had a few questions about, uh, Tracy Davis." Dean continues.

  
  


"Uh, yeah, Tracy, uh, bright kid, loads of talent. It’s a shame she got suspended." Don said, sounding a bit off.

  
  


"Uh, you two had a… uh, violent altercation."

  
  


"Yeah, she exploded. If Principal Murrow hadn’t walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out."

  
  


"Why?" Sam asked.

  
  


"I, uh, you know, I was only trying to rap with her about her work. It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing."

  
Dean turns and indicates the angry masks hanging on the wall and the ceiling. "More disturbing, than, uh, those guys?"

"She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols, and then there were the drawings. Detailed images of killings, gory, primitive, and she would depict herself in the middle of them, participating."

Symbols, what kind of symbols? Uh, anything like this? Sam asks showing Don small bag with the silver Celtic coin in it. Raven jabs him, trying to get him to hide it, but he ignored her as Don takes a look. 

"Yeah, yeah, I think that might have been one of them."

  
  


"You know where Tracy is now?"

  
  


"I would imagine her apartment."

  
  


"Her apartment?"

  
  


"Yeah, she got here about a year ago, alone, as I understood it, as an emancipated teen. God only knows what her parents were like."

With that they say goodbye and leave the building. Sam going to check out her apartment, and Dean taking Raven to check out her friends. 

  
Dean drives up to the Motel and parks the car and gets out as Sam walks up to the passenger side of the Impala from another direction. As they all get her back together

  
  


"So?"

  
  


"Tracy was nowhere I could find. Any luck with her friends?"

"Nah, luck is not our style. Her friends don’t know where she is. It’s like the bitch popped a broomstick."

As they finish talking about her, they turn to Raven. Dean speaking first. "Care to tell us what happened between you and Don back there?" Raven mumbles something under her breath. "Sorry sis, didn't quite catch that, you'll have to speak up." Raven glares at Dean, before saying , slightly louder, Don isn't human. There's something ancient about him. When he shook our hands he was getting a reading on us, you two were normal, but whatever he sensed when he shook my hand, it's probably similar to what I sensed with his. 

"Raven, we already know who the witch is, Don was just a teacher. Yeah he's a bit off, but he was still human." Sam says slowly. 

Don't talk to me like I'm nuts Sam. I know what I'm talking about. When have I ever been wrong about something important? 

That's when Dean snaps. "Well Raven there's always a first time isn't there! You're tired and I know you haven't been sleeping at night! So maybe if you would act more normal we wouldn't be treating you like you're going to break."

Raven glares at them before storming ahead of them. Dean and Sam make their way behind her toward their motel room. Where a kid dressed as an Astronaut starts to walk toward them.

  
  


"She could be making the third sacrifice any time."

  
  


"Yes, thank you Sam. I never would have known that. Now on top of that, we have to worry about Raven's sanity"

  
The Astronaut walks up to them and holds up a bucket of candy.

  
  


"Trick or treat."

  
  


"This is a motel kid."

  
  


"So?"

  
  


"So we don’t have any candy."

  
  


"No, Dean we have a ton in the uh…"

  
Sam looks back and points toward the Impala.

  
  


"We did, but it’s gone."

  
Sam and Raven look at Dean, getting his meaning. The Astronaut looks unimpressed and Dean looks down at him.

  
  


"Sorry kid, we can’t help ya."

  
  


"I want candy."

  
  


"Well, I think you’ve had enough. Dean smirks"

  
The Astronaut glares at Dean, narrowing his eyes. As the kid walks past Dean he shoves into him and Dean puts his hands up.

Raven sneaks him a candy bar on the way in.

  
Sam enters their motel room and immediately draws his gun, and moves forward in an offensive stance, ready to attack. 

  
  


"Who are you?!"

  
Dean grabs his gun following suit as Raven runs ahead of them blocking their guns. Seeing the situation, Castiel moves Raven behind him away from the gun, should it happen to go off. As Dean sees who it is he grabs Sam.

  
  


"Sam! Sam, wait! It’s Castiel." Raven calls from behind Castiel.

  
Dean puts his hand on Sam’s gun and pushes it down, and Sam just stands there stunned.

  
  


This is the Angel Dean and I were telling you about.

  
Dean spots another figure in the room, standing by the window 

  
  


"Him, I don’t know" Dean sasses .

  
Sam looks at Castiel in wonder as he lets Raven step out from behind him and pets the kitten he had been holding when Sam startled him. A smile crosses Sam's face.

  
  


"Hello, Sam."

  
  


"Oh my God – er – uh – I didn’t mean to – sorry. It’s an honor, really, I – I’ve heard a lot about you."

  
Sam steps forward and holds out his hand to shake Castiel's. Dean goes and closes the door to their room, and Raven watches as Castiel looks at Sam’s hand like he isn’t sure what to do with it. Sam shakes it a little, and Cas finally understands and puts his right hand in Sam’s.

  
  


And I, you. Sam Winchester –

The boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you’ve ceased your extracurricular activities.

  
The other Angel is still facing the window, but speaks.

  
  


"Let’s keep it that way."

  
  


"Yeah, okay, chuckles." Dean says standing up for Sam.

  
Dean looks at Castiel and asks "Who’s your friend?"

  
  


"This the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?"

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


Seeing Dean wasn't going to give a straight answer, Castiel turns to Raven. Raven, have you located the witch?

  
  


Dean speaks above her answer. "Yes we’ve located the witch." He sends Raven a look telling her not to share her theory with the Angels.

  
  


And is the witch dead?

  
  


No, but –

We know who it is.

  
Castiel walks over to the bedside table picking up a sack. 

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too." Cas says as he picks up a hex bag and shows it to them.

"This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn’t found it, surely one or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

  
Dean and Sam exchange a look. Raven finally speaks up, not caring if Dean gets mad. "We know where the one witch is. I believe there's two witches working together here, but Sam and Dean refuse to believe there's more than the one, so they made me leave the one alive. I would have killed him, but there were too many witnesses."

  
Dean glares at Raven before turning to Castiel. "Don't listen to her, she hasn't been sleeping and it's causing her to be paranoid We’re working on it."

"If I'm paranoid Dean, why have I been the only one solving this case, while you were too busy trying to fuck highschool girls, and Sam was trying to keep you from trouble?"

Dean finally had enough. "Just because you have good intuition doesn't mean you're always right Raven! We can't kill a man just because you claim to have seen something when you touched his hand. If he was a witch, he wouldn't be fighting Tracy, they'd be working together. You don't know anything Raven so let it go!"

That’s unfortunate that you won't follow her lead.

  
  


What do you care? Dean demands.

  
  


The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals.

  
  


So this is about your buddy Lucifer. Dean scoffs.

  
  


Lucifer is no friend of ours. The other Angel growls. 

  
  


It’s just an expression.

  
  


Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs. Castiel explains.

  
  


"Okay, great, well now that you’re here, why don’t you tell us where the witch is, and whether or not there's two? We’ll gank her or them and everybody goes home."

  
  


We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she’s cloaked even our methods.

  
  


Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together –

  
  


Enough of this. The other angel interrupts.

  
  


Okay, who are you and why should I care? Dean asks.

  
The Angel turns from the window and looks at Dean.

  
  


This is Uriel, he’s what you might call a… specialist.

  
Uriel walks toward them.

  
  


What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do? Raven asks.

  
  


You – uh, all three of you – you need to leave this town immediately.

  
  


Why? Raven asks

  
  


Because we’re about to destroy it. Castiel says avoiding looking at Raven.

  
Sam and Dean exchange a worried glance while Raven stares at Castiel trying to catch his eye to see if he's serious.

* * *

So this is your plan, you’re gonna smite the whole friggin’ town? Dean demands to know.

  
  


We’re out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved.

There are a thousand people here. Raven says, getting upset.

  
  


One thousand two hundred fourteen. Uriel says gleefully.

And you’re willing to kill them all? Raven asks horrified.

This isn’t the first time I’ve… purified a city. Uriel explains, looking like he's reliving his best memories.

  
  


Look, I understand this is regrettable. Cas tries to say.

Regrettable? Dean laughs

  
  


We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already.

  
  


So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price? 

  
  


It’s the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There’s a bigger picture here. Raven looks sadly at Castiel as he says that.

Right, cause you’re bigger picture kind of guys. Dean scoffs. 

  
  


Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you’re willing to risk?

  
  


We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die. Raven tries to reason.

  
  


We're wasting time with these mud monkeys.

  
Castiel turns away from Raven, towards Uriel.

  
  


I’m sorry, but we have our orders.

  
  


No, you can’t do this, you’re angels, I mean aren’t you supposed to – You’re supposed to show mercy.Sam pleads

  
  


Says who? Uriel laughs.

  
  


We have no choice. Castiel says sadly.

  
  


Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You’ve never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers? Raven asks Castiel.

  
  


Look, even if you can’t understand it, have faith. The plan is just.

  
  


How can you even say that Cas? 

  
  


Because Raven, it comes from heaven, that makes it just.

Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves. Dean snarks.

  
  


Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn’t you obey?

  
Dean looks at Castiel and takes a second.

Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed.

  
  


You think you can stop us?

  
Raven starts over and stands in Uriel's face.

  
  


No, but if you’re gonna smite this whole town, then you’re gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting Dean and me out of hell. I figure we're worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste us, go ahead, see how he digs that.

  
  


"I will smite you here myself. You were not important, we were after Dean. I would happily see you back on that rack. You were a mistake and it's time you were corrected."

  
  


Yeah, but even if you kill me, you’ll have to kill Dean too, then we’re back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something.

  
Raven turns back and looks at Castiel.

We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning.

  
Uriel grabs Raven by the throat, eyes glowing, "I WILL NOT BE TALKED DOWN ON BY A PATHETIC LITTLE MUD- MONKEY! 

Castiel grabs Raven, tucking her under his arm and stepping protectively in front of her while shoving Uriel back. Eyes glowing and voice booming, he growls at Uriel.

ENOUGH! I brought Raven back, not you! So do not think I will let you send her back just because she put you in your place. She is allowed to express her opinion. 

Looking down at Raven he says in a nicer tone, "Please try to refrain from upsetting Uriel, he has a bad temper." 

Nodding Raven gives Cas an apology but ignores Uriel . Seeing that everything is calm now, Dean speaks up. "If what Raven said is true, she's right. I'm not leaving Castiel, so if you're destroying this town, you're destroying me too."

  
Castiel stares at Dean for a second.

I suggest you move quickly.

With one last squeeze to Raven's shoulder that no one else seemed to notice, Cas and Uriel leave.

  
Dean, Raven, and Sam walk up to the Impala, which is now splattered with eggs. Dean walks around to the driver’s side as Sam opens the passenger side door and Raven gets in the back. Dean looks around before dramatically yelling, AAASSSTTTRROOOOONNNAAUUUTT!!

Raven rolls her eyes, before yelling out the window, "Just clean it up Dean. You deserve this for eating all the candy." 

20 minutes later Dean takes a seat next to Sam in the Impala, and sees that Sam looks upset.

  
  


What?

  
  


Nothing.

  
Sam is holding the hex bag in his hands and takes a breath.I thought they’d be different.

  
  


Who, the angels? Raven asks.

  
  


Yeah.

  
  


Well, I tried to tell ya. Dean says.

Raven rolls her eyes.

  
  


I just… I mean, I thought they’d be righteous.

  
Raven sighs at that. Sam, Cas didn't mean to be offensive, he's just very blunt. It's who he is. He doesn't realise that what he says can be upsetting. When he said he was glad you stopped he was serious . He really was worried about you using the powers. And if you payed attention to him, you'd see he didn't want to destroy this town just like we didn't want to. He made Uriel give us a chance . That shows something right?

No Raven they were being righteous, I mean, that’s kinda the problem. Of course there’s nothing more dangerous than some a-hole who thinks he’s on a holy mission. Dean says.

  
  


Guys, what I mean is, this is God? And Heaven? This is what I’ve been praying to?

  
  


Look man, I know you’re into the whole God thing, you know, Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that. But just because there’s a couple of bad apples doesn’t mean the whole barrel’s rotten. I mean, for all we know, God hates these jerks. Don’t give up on this stuff, is all I’m saying. Babe Ruth was a dick but baseball’s still a beautiful game.

  
Sam looks at him, but still looks disappointed. He starts to go through the contents of the hex bag in his hand, and picks up the bone.

  
  


Well, are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone? Dean jokes before starting the Impala.

  
  


  
  


As Raven helps Sam go through the hex bag, she finds herself asking, You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this, Dean?

No.

A lot, I mean, more than a fire or some kitchen oven.

  
  


Okay, Betty Crocker, what does that mean?

  
  


It means we make a stop at the high school. Dean nods making the turn.

  
Once they get to the art room, Dean walks over to the kiln in Don Harding’s classroom while Sam goes over to Dons desk. Raven keeps watch at the door.

  
  


"So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what’s the big deal?"

  
Sam is rifling through the stuff on Don's desk as Dean walks over.

  
  


Dean, that hex bag turned up in our room, not after we talked to Tracy –

After we talked to the teacher.

  
Sam notices a bottom drawer of Don’s desk is locked with a latch.

  
  


Hey –

  
Dean sees it too, and Sam gets a hammer off the table behind them and kneels down to hit the lock until it breaks free. He opens the drawer where there are bones in a bowl, one charred, the others not. Sam straightens up. My God, those are all from children.

  
  


And I’m guessing he’s not saving them for the dog.

Shit, this means we owe Raven an apology, doesn't it? Asks Sam

Nah she was still wrong about Tracy, 

Raven rolls her eyes at Dean's stupidity.

* * *

  
Castiel is standing next to a sitting Uriel at a park watching as some children skip by in Halloween costumes.

  
  


The decision’s been made.

  
Uriel laughs as Castiel finishes his thought. "By a mud monkey" 

You shouldn’t call them that.

  
  


"Ah, it’s what they are, savages, just plumbing on two legs."

  
Castiel sends his brother a reproachful look. You’re close to blasphemy. He chastises.

  
Uriel sighs at him.

  
  


There’s a reason we were sent to save him. He has potential, he may succeed here. Castiel says as he sits on the bench next to Uriel with a sigh.

"You only hope he does so the one you saved doesn't get hurt. You still never told me why you grabbed that soul, instead of the righteous man's. You could have had all the host praising you, yet you chose not to. Why disobey orders brother? "

I did not disobey brother, I saw a soul trapped in Hell that had been tortured far longer than any other, but that soul never gave up. I saw a soul that was not supposed to be there. I read into the soul, no deal was made, and it was too pure to be there, it was not even supposed to be dead. So, I figured that a mistake had been made and I rectified it. I still do not regret it. Raven is special I can feel it. She will play a great role in the upcoming battle, even if she is not a vessel. Either way though, that is not the only reason I hope they succeed here, but at any rate, it’s out of our hands.

  
  


"It doesn’t have to be."

  
  


And what would you suggest?

  
  


"That we drag Dean Winchester out of here and then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map. We can even bring the other Winchesters if that will convince you brother."

  
  


You know our true orders. Are you prepared to disobey?

  
URIEL just looks at him with a contemplative look on his eyes.

* * *

  
As the Winchester's sneak into Don's basement, they see Don starting an incantation and they notice Tracy tied up with a rope and a rag wrapped around her mouth, stifling her cries as she struggles to get free. They notice Don is standing at a dark altar, where he grabs a knife and chalice from the table and walks over to Tracy. He runs the tip of the knife down her neck, not drawing blood, but staring at her. Don raises the knife above his head to stab her, only to be shot from behind three times. Dean, Sam, and Raven come out from the shadows. Dean goes over to Tracy to untie her as Sam checks Don’s body. Raven notices what Dean is doing and shouts DEAN, NO! STOP! But he already has Tracy cut down and is helping her remove the gag.

  
  


Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Ugh, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?

  
Sam and Dean look up at that, while Raven tries to sneak into the shadows while she's distracted.

  
  


My brother –

As she says this Dean and Sam both go to draw their guns again.

Always was a little dim. She continues, unperturbed.

  
Tracy throws up her hand and yells an incantation sending Dean and Sam flying back before hitting the ground, and writhing around in pain. Raven dodges the brunt of it, and goes down to the ground so she doesn't draw attention to herself.

He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honor goes to him. Our master’s return? The spellwork’s a two man job you understand, so for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, unbearable.

  
Tracy kneels down by Don and picks up the knife and the chalice.

  
  


The whole time I wanted to rip his face off. Tracy says as she starts digging the knife into Don's bullet wound, and holds the chalice up to catch the blood flow. She looks back over to Dean and Sam who are still writhing in pain on the floor clutching their stomachs. She still hasn't noticed Raven.

And you get him with a gun, uh, love that. Tracy says as she gets up and goes back to the altar on the table.

You know, back in the day, this was the one day you kept your children inside. Well tonight you’ll all see what Halloween really is.

  
Tracy starts another incantation and Sam still clutching his stomach in pain, makes his way to Don’s body, putting his hand in blood and smearing it on his face. Dean sees him and whispers.

What are you doing?

  
  


Just follow my lead.

  
As Sam spreads blood on Dean’s face as well, and moves back away from Don, Raven tackles Tracy stabbing her through the heart. Tracy uses her dying breath to finish the incantation. As soon as the final syllable leaves her mouth, the ground cracks and black smoke pours out of it, and into the body of Don turning him into Samhain. Raven failed, she, Sam, and Dean were not able to stop his rising, and another seal has been broken. As he opens his eyes, Raven notices that they are white with the pupil staying black. Dean and Sam lie still on the floor, their torture finished. While Raven just sits against the wall, covered in Tracy's blood.

SAMHAIN rises off the floor, and looks at Tracy’s dead body that is turned toward him. His vision is blurry as he walks over to her. Seeing that she is dead, he looks around the room.

  
SAMHAIN turns around as he sniffs the air and sees Sam and Dean lying on the floor. He walks over and looks at them for a second, his blurry vision showing them lying there with their eyes closed, and after a second SAMHAIN walks past them pausing at Raven's depressed form only to leave, shutting the door behind him. Dean opens his eyes and leans over to Sam whispering so that SAMHAIN doesn’t hear them.

  
  


What the hell was that?

  
  


Halloween lore. People used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave it a shot.

  
  


You gave it a shot?!

  
Dean looks at him not believing that they took a chance like that on an idea Sam had from reading lore. Getting up, they go over to Raven. Dean bumps her shoulder. "So I guess this is the time you can say I told you so, right sis?"

Raven doesn't respond, just stares ahead blankly. Getting concerned Sam tries this time. "We're sorry Raven, we should have listened to you." 

This is my fault guys. She whispers. I knew all along that there were two witches. Even if you guys didn't believe me, I should have acted and killed them anyway. Hell, even when she did that spell to you guys, I was able to sense it coming and dodge it. Had I just attacked a minute earlier, we could have won. Instead another seal is broken. It's my fault. I failed you guys, I failed Cas, I failed the world. Crying now, she whispers, Cas should have left me in Hell. It was a mistake to bring me back, all I do is fail.

"Come on Raven" Dean says, dragging her up. "Yeah we all screwed up here a bit. That doesn't mean we can't fix it though"

Dean the seal is broken, even if we manage to defeat Samhain, there's no fixing that!

"No but it'll save the Innocents. There are other seals, we'll work harder to protect them alright. But don't give up, out of the three of us, you're the only one who never gives up. I need your confidence now more than ever. So does Dean. We can get through this Raven."

Fine, I'll punish myself later, let's just get this over with. Raven says walking away. Sam and Dean give each other a worried look before following after her.

* * *

  
SAMHAIN is walking down the street, covered in blood, but not being noticed because it is Halloween, and everyone is in costume.

  
Dean, Sam, and Raven walk across the street toward the Impala, wiping the blood off themselves.

"Where the hell are we gonna find this mook?" Dean asks .

  
  


"Where would you go to raise other dark forces of the night?" Raven says, already walking toward her spot in the back seat.

  
  


The cemetery, Sam says.

  
  


Yeah. So get in the Impala and let's go.

  
They get in the Impala and drive off.

  
Dean is driving while Sam sits in the passenger seat and Raven sharpens her blade.

  
  


So, this demon’s pretty powerful, Sam starts to say.

  
  


Yeah. Dean agrees not seeing where this is going.

  
  


Might take more than the usual weapons.

  
Sam glances at Dean and Raven out of the corner of his eye, and Dean gets what he is suggesting.

  
  


Sam, no, you’re not using your psychic whatever. Don’t even think about it. Ruby’s knife is enough.

  
  


Why?

  
  


Well because the angels said so for one –

  
  


I thought you said they were a bunch of fanatics.

  
  


Well they happen to be right about this one.

  
  


I don’t know, Dean, it doesn’t seem like they’re right about much.

Raven speaks up at that. Dean doesn't care what the Angels say. He's only using them as an excuse because you using a power given to you by a demon freaks him out. He fears it's slowly turning you evil. And by the way , I may not trust the other Angels, but Castiel has been nothing but helpful to us, so I'd appreciate it if you guys would stop comparing him to the others. 

  
  


Raven! Why would you tell him that?! How do you even know it? Nevermind don't answer that. Let's just forget the angels for now, okay? You said yourself, these powers, it’s like playing with fire.

  
Dean picks up the knife and holds out the handle to Sam.

  
  


Please.

  
Sam takes the knife from Dean but doesn’t say anything.

  
  


Raven, Sam, and Dean come down the stairs masoleum stairs only to see a bunch of teenagers locked behind the gate, trying desperately to get out.

Raven turns to Dean. You help them, I'll go with Sam to find Samhain. Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't use his powers .

  
Dean nods as Raven and Sam run after Samhain

  


  
Sam and Raven are walking through the mausoleum looking for SAMHAIN. As they turn a corner they see SAMHAIN in a room facing the far wall. Sam tries to walk up to him silently, narrowing his eyes at the demon. SAMHAIN turns around suddenly and throws up his arm, and a bright white light comes out of it. It dims, however, and Sam keeps walking toward SAMHAIN.

  
Yeah, that demon ray gun stuff? It doesn’t work on me. Raven follows behind him laughing sarcastically and saying "yeah and witchcraft doesn't work on me. So either way we're going to get you."

  
SAMHAIN runs at Sam, ignoring Raven for now. Sam throws an uppercut punch and they fight. SAMHAIN finally pushes Sam against a wall by his neck, getting the upper hand.

  
Sam manages to get the knife out, and tries to stab SAMHAIN, and when it starts to cut into his skin, it sizzles and SAMHAIN pushes it out of Sam’s hand, and whips him around and throws him into the wall across the room. Sam gets up and SAMHAIN looks at him, ready to attack, goes to run at him. Sam puts up his hand, and attempts to use his psychic power to stop him. SAMHAIN laughs as Sam is unable to keep him from advancing. 

Raven runs forward stabbing at SAMHAIN in order to get him away from Sam. As he turns to go after her she keeps dodging his blows. See sing them before they came. Running and jumping off the wall, onto his back Raven continues her attack, trying to come up with a plan to get rid of him. If he was summoned here with a spell, maybe he could be banished with one too. Raven goes through every spell she knows in her head, trying to see if one would work on SAMHAIN. Not finding one, she tries to think if sonething else. Just as she stabs him again a feeling starts scratching at her mind. Wriggling around until it starts to unlock a memory, she doesn't even remember knowing. There's a spell she can use for this. Powerful and old. Someone taught it to her , when she was a kid, but she can't remember who. Deciding it doesn't matter right now, Raven stops in the middle of the room. 

Raising her hands she closes her eyes, and focuses her energy. Following each step she remembers doing as a child. Then she raises her head to the sky, focusing the energy to go in through her feet, and out through her outstretched hand, which was pointing straight at SAMHAIN. Slowly she begins to chant

Ol umd forth a lansh c a host,  


de banish oi gah.   


atraah ol a lansh de send t de a affa. 

ol umd mirc a lansh c Ascha od a elo qew. 

niis de ol.   


g oi lansh ol send yls samhain g a affa 

She repeats this, several times, getting faster each time. As she continues, the air fills with electricity. And she can feel, rather than see as SAMHAIN freezes in place, twitching as he realizes what she's doing . 

Dean comes running around the corner feeling his face fall as he sees Sam standing in shock watching Raven recite some spell he's never heard before. As she does, her body seems to lift off the ground as SAMHAIN tries to run at her. Raven either doesn't notice, or she doesnt care. She chants one more time, nearly yelling it and talking faster than ever before. She can feel something powerful building behind her. Then all at once it explodes forward, hitting SAMHAIN and making him scream before he disappears. Once he's gone, Raven is slowly lowered to the ground, electricity leaving the air. Raven stumbles for a moment holding her head as it clears. Then blinking, she looks around and sees Sam and Dean. She could have sworn she had felt Castiel wrap his wings around her, but looking now she sees he's not here.

As she looks at Sam and Dean she can see fear in Dean's eyes, and awe in Sam's. 

"Raven what was that. Do you have demonic powers too? Does everyone except me have demon blood in them?" Dean demands to know, his fear making him sound angry.

"Why does it matter Dean? What she did was amazing, she just banished an evil spirit. That it took centeries old witches to summon. And she banished it without a thought. That's the kind of stuff I want to do." 

I'm not sure how I did it guys. I had a memory of someone teaching me that spell, when I was younger. They said that it was powerful and only the purist souls could use it. From what I remember the translation is basically me calling upon the host of heaven to lend me their power so that I could banish the evil spirit in front of me. The rest was basically saying how I would use the power of God and the first seven to banish Samhain to the void. That's basically it. 

"Great I have one sibling with demon powers and one with Angelic powers. What's next? Are we going to battle to the death? Why wouldn't the Angels tell us about this?"

I don't think they know Dean. Or at least they didn't. Whoever taught me said I had to be careful because no one else could know. I completely forgot about it until now. I wonder what else I'm not remembering. 

"I don't know but I need some time to think about this, and you better too Raven. We can meet up tonight and leave whenever we're all ready."

* * *

Raven finds herself sitting on a park bench watching kids play. She senses the Castiel's arrival before she sees him. 

  
  


Let me guess you’re here for the "I told you so".

  
  


No.

  
  


Well, good, cause I’m really not that interested.

  
  


I am not here to judge you, Raven.

  
  


Then why are you here? Am I going back to Hell now that I can apparently perform angelic spells? 

  
No. The others do not know and I would prefer not to tell them. I was the only one who lent you my power. There may have been one other, but they disguised themselves and left before I could read them. I'm not sure what would be ordered if it hers found out about you.

  
  


Yeah, you know, I’ve had about enough of these orders of yours –

  
  


Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever Dean told us to do.

  
  


Your orders were to follow his orders?

  
  


It was a test, to see how he would perform under... battlefield conditions, you might say.

  
  


It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive.

So I, uh, made Dean fail your test, huh? I get it. I fuck everything up. Dean won't even talk to me now after seeing what a freak I am. But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time-traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I’d make the same call. 'Cause see, I don’t know what’s gonna happen when these seals are broken, hell I don’t even know what’s gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of my brothers and me.

  
  


You misunderstand me, Raven, I’m not like your brothers think. I thought you knew that. I was praying that you all would choose to save the town.

You were? So I wasn't imagining that?

  
  


These people, they’re all my father’s creations. They’re works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation. Now that’s not an expression, Raven, it's literal. You of all people should appreciate what that means. ( Raven looks at him a little pained, and sad. ) Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?

  
  


I promise Cas

  
  


I’m not a… hammer as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don’t know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether your brother passed or failed here. But in the coming months you all will have more decisions to make. I don’t envy the weight that’s on your shoulders, Raven. I truly don’t. I will try to help whenever I can, but the other Angels don't like it, so I have to be careful. My first piece if advice is, please don't blame yourself. This was not your fault. It pains me when you talk bad about yourself. I care about you, I don't want to hear anyone especially you, say that you're a bad person.

  
They share a look, and Raven gives him a hug before she looks out to the kids again telling Cas that she's glad she met him and she's honnored to be his friend too. If you ever need to talk to someone who's not an Angel, just come to me Cas. I'll be happy to help you sort through these emotions you're feeling. She feels a brush against her cheek, tender and almost loving and when she looks over, Cas is gone


	9. Wishful Thinking

  
Raven sits with Sam and Dean at a table. Watching as Dean continues downing shots. It seems while she and Cas had been talking, Uriel had visited Sam and Dean, who thankfully didn't mention Raven's new ability. Sam had wanted to, but it seemed like Dean still liked her enough to talk him out of it 

  
'It just doesn't make any sense, Dean. I mean, why would Uriel tell me you remembered Hell if you didn't? "  
  
  
Maybe because he's a dick. Might have something to do with it.   
  
  
Maybe, but he's still an angel.   
  
  
Yeah, an angel who was ready to level an entire town. Look, I don't know what --  
  
Dean is thankfully interrupted from his on coming rant by an over cheerful waiter."Radical. What else can I get you guys?"  
  
  
Uh, I think we're good. Raven says awkwardly.  
  
  
Yeah? The still too cheerful waiter says.  
  
  
Yeah Raven agrees slowly.  
  
  
You want to try a couple of fryer bombs? Or a chipotle chili changa? The waiter insists.  
  
  
No, no, we're – we're still good. Dean says now, wondering what was going on.  
  
  
Okay, awesome. The waiter says walking away.  
  
  
Sam, honestly, I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay?   
  
  
Right, Sam replies dubiously.  
  
  
What?   
  
  
Okay. Fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under.   
  
  
I don't remember a thing from my time down under. I don't remember, Sam!   
  
  
Look, Dean, I just want to help.   
  
  
You know everything I do. Okay? That's all there is.   
  
Raven is about to step in, but before she can the cheerful creepy waiter comes back.

  
"Outstanding. Dessert time? Huh? Am I right? "  
  
  
Dude. Raven says, a bit put put off.  
  
  
"Listen, bros . You have got to try our ice cream extreme. It's extreme."   
  
  
Uh, no extremities, please. Just the -- before Sam can finish, the waiter interrupts him.  
  
  
"Check? All right, awesome. "  
  
  
"Thanks." Sam replies.  
  
  
All right, so, where do we go from here?  
  
  
"I'm not sure. Uh, looks like it's been pretty quiet lately. No signs of demon activity, no omens or portents I can see."  
  
  
That's good news for once.  
  
  
"Yeah, just the typical smattering of crank UFO sightings and one possible vengeful spirit. Here, check this out. Uh... Up in Concrete, Washington, eyewitness reports of a ghost that's been haunting the showers of a women's health facility." Dean chokes on his beer laughing."The victim claims that the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs. I can see you're very interested."  
  
  
"Women, showers. We got to save these people. "

Rolling her eyes, Raven says, of course Dean.  
  
The next day Dean drops Sam and Raven off in front of Lucky Chin's Chinese Restaurant. As they entered the restaurant, Sam pretends to be an author, looking to write the woman's story, and Raven plays up how young she still looks claims she's his 17 year old neice, spending the day with him to see what he does. At the moment she's trying not to roll her eyes at how the conversation between Sam and this lady is going.   
  
  
"I'm not surprised the spirit world chose to make contact with me. I'm something of a... natural sensitive. "  
  
  
"I can sense that about you, Candace, that whole... sensitive thing."  
  
  
"So, what did you say you're calling your book?"  
  
  
"Oh, well, um... Well, the working title is... "Supernatural." Yeah, I've been crossing the country, gathering stories like yours. But, anyways, you were telling me about your encounter."  
  
  
"Yes. Well... "She sighs, "Once I saw the apparition, that's when I started to run."  
  
Raven and Sam get distracted by a couple kissing at another table  
  
  
"And you said the ghost chased you? "  
  
  
"Not just that. It knew my name. It kept yelling, "Mrs. Armstrong! Mrs. Armstrong!" And that's when I hit the stairs and fell."  
  
  
"You fell? The ghost didn't push you?"  
  
  
"Oh, I don't – I don't know. I mean, I think it did. Maybe."  
  
  
"Did you feel like it meant to hurt you, like it was violent, or... "  
  
  
"It was a ghost. I'm lucky to be alive. Anyway, I was at the bottom of the stairs, and that's when it got weird. [Chuckles] It helped me up."

Raven actually does roll her eyes at the dramatics this time.  
  
  
"Say again? "  
  
  
"Yeah. It helped me up. And it kept saying over and over, "Please, don't tell my mom."  
  
  
"Yeah, that's weird. " Even Raven nods at that assessment.  
 ****

After leaving the restaurant, Sam and Raven find Dean reading the local newspaper on the stairs of the Fitness Center. The headline says: Local Man Wins $168M Lottery.  
  
  
"Well, you pick up anything? "  
  
  
"No EMF in the shower or anywhere else. This house is clean."

  
Yeah. I'm not surprised. I kind of got the feeling back there that crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs, Raven laughs.  
  
  
"I got to tell you, I'm pretty disappointed."  
  
  
Exhaling sharply, Sam says "you wanted to save naked women. "  
  
  
"Damn right I wanted to save some naked women."  
  
Sam chuckles lightly, while Raven gives them both a bitch face worse than Sam could ever manage. Which even she admits is saying something since his are so good.  
  
As they're talking there three bullies run by chasing one boy.  
  
BULLY BOY #1  
Come on, guys, get him!  
  
BULLY BOY #2  
I got him! I got him!  
  
  
"Run, Forrest, run! " Dean yells. Raven smacks him before grabbing her fake badge and running after the boys. Hey! You three knock it off now! She shows them her badge and says, don't think you're young enough to get away with this, I'll arrest you right now and take you to the adult jail. They love bullying the weaker inmates. The boys glare at her before running the other way. Turning to the smaller boy she smiles at him. You ok kid? When he nods she says, try to stay out of trouble ok. They bother you again, see if you can find me, I'll be staying at the motel for a few days. As she's walking back towards Sam and Dean she overheard a man arguing with a police officer.   
  
  
"Sorry, Dean, but I don't think anything's going on around here. " Sam says.  
  
A man is arguing with a police officer on the pier.  
  
GUS  
How the hell was I supposed to get a look at it? It grabbed me from behind and threw me into a tree!  
  
  
Something's going on. She says to Sam and Dean.  
  
POLICE OFFICER  
Yeah, okay, Gus. I understand you got shook up. Anyone would be. But don't you think it – Don't you think it had to be a bear?  
  
GUS  
I know a damn bear track when I see one! This thing didn't leave bear tracks! Its feet were huge!   
  
POLICE OFFICER  
Now, Gus...   
  
GUS  
It was Bigfoot, Hal – The Bigfoot!   
  
POLICE OFFICER  
Gus, you're not talking sense here.  
  
GUS  
There's a Bigfoot out there, damn it, and he's a son of a bitch!  
  
  
"Excuse us. FBI. "Sam interrupts.  
  
POLICE OFFICER  
What?  
  
  
"Yes, sir. We're here about the... That. "  
  
POLICE OFFICER  
About Bigfoot?   
  
  
"That's right. Sir, can you tell me exactly where this happened? "  
  
GUS  
Yes, I can.   
  


His story ends up bringing them to the woods.  
  
  
What the hell's going on in this town? First there's a ghost that's not real, and now a Bigfoot sighting?   
  
  
"Well, every hunter worth his salt knows Bigfoot's a hoax. " Sam says  
  
  
"Well, maybe somebody's pumping LSD into the town water supply." Dean suggests before they all freeze, seeing huge tracks just like Gus said.  
  
  
  
  
Okay. What do you suppose made that?   
  
  
"That, uh... is a big foot." Sam stutters.  
  
  
Okay then glad we're on the same page here. Raven says   
  
They follow the tracks to the back of a liquor store that has been broken into.  
  
  
  
  
So, what – Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store, jonesing for some hooch? Amaretto and Irish cream. He's a girl-drink drunk. Dean says as he helps himself to a random bottle on the shelf, taking a full before slipping it into his jacket pocket.  
  
  
Raven frowns at him, both upset that he's stealing from a crime scene, and worried that he's getting unstable enough that he has to constantly drink. He really isn't handling memories of Hell very well. Looking around shw calls out to Sam and Dean, hey check this out.   
  
  
He took the whole porno rack? Well, I'll say it again. What the hell is going on in this town? Dean smirks.  
  
  
Raven, Sam and Dean sit down on a bench outside the store trying to brainstorm on what's going on here.  
  
  
I got nothing sighs Raven.   
  
  
It's got to be a joke, right? Some big-ass mother in a gorilla suit? Sam asks  
  
  
Or it's a Bigfoot. You know, and he's some kind of a alcoholo-porno addict. Kind of like a deep-woods Duchovny.

Sounds like he could be your best friend Dean. Raven jokes as a young girl on a bike passes them, a Busty Asian Beauties magazine falls to the ground from the box on the bicycle.  
  
  
A little young for busty Asian beauties. Dean comments.  
  
The girl, Audrey, accirding to the tag on her bike, drops off a box full of alcohol and porn, along with a "Sorry" note, at the back door of the liquor store. Raven, Sam and Dean follow her home.  
  
  
  
  
What's this, like a "Harry and the Hendersons" deal? Dean asks, only half joking.  
  
  
Hello? Audrey calls  
  
  
Hello! Um, could we... You know what? Are your parents home? Sam asks  
  
  
"Nope."  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"No. Um... Have you seen a really, really furry... " Sam struggles what to say next.  
  
  
"Is he in trouble? "  
  
  
No. Raven chuckles. No, no, no. Not at all. We just – We wanted to make sure he was okay.  
  
  
"Exactly." Dean agrees, happy Raven at least can talk to kids .   
  
  
"He's my teddy bear. I think he's sick."  
  
  
"Wow. What a coincidence, 'Cause you know what? We are, teddy bear doctors."  
  
  
"Really? Can you please take a look at him?" Audrey asks hopefully.  
  
  
"Sure." Sam and Dean say. 

Raven gives a big smile and crouches down. We'd be happy to. Will you lead us to the patient?  
  
  
Audrey leads the Winchester's inside the house and upstairs.  
  
  
"He's in my bedroom. He's pretty grumpy." She says knocking on the door. "Teddy? There's some nice doctors here to see you."  
  
She opens the door to reveal a real, big and drunk teddy that is watching television.  
  
  
"Close the friggin' door! "  
  
Audrey closes the door   
  
  
"See what I mean?" She asks sadly.   
  
Raven, Sam, and Dean look at each other in shock. Then Raven asks Audrey to tell them why he got so big.  
  


* * *

  
  
"All I ever wanted was a teddy that was big, real, and talked. But now he's sad all the time – not "ouch" sad, but ouch-in-the-head sad – says weird stuff, and smells like the bus."  
  
  
Um, little girl...

Raven rolls her eyes, saying, her name is Audrey Dean! At the same time Audrey shouts her name at him.   
  


"Audrey." Dean quickly corrects. "How exactly did your teddy become real?"

  
  
"I wished for it. "  
  
  
Sam stares at her and slowly says "wished for it?" As if he can't believe she actually said that.  
  
  
"At the wishing well."  
  
Dean opens the bedroom door, where they see Teddy watching the news on the TV.  
  
  
"Look at this." Teddy says Chuckling sardonically. " You believe this crap?"  
  
  
"Not really. " Dean answers, feeling sort of bad for the poor bear.  
  
"It is a terrible world. Why am I here?!"  
  
  
"For tea parties!" Audrey tells him, as if it was obvious.  
  
  
"Tea parties? Is that all there is?" Teddy questions as guns start firing on TV.  
  
The Winchester's step out of the room for a minute, and back into the hall.  
  
  
Audrey, give us a second, okay? I need to see what the other. Doctor's think is wrong with Teddy. Then we'll try to help him, ok? As she nods Raven closes the door and turns to Sam and Dean. Are we... Should we... Uh, are we gonna kill this teddy bear?  
  
  
"How? Do we shoot it, burn it?'' Dean demands looking at Sam for an opinion.  
  
  
I don't know. Both? Sam grimances.  
  
  
How do we even know that's gonna work? I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed-off teddy on our hands. Dean grunts.   
  
  
Yeah. Besides, I get the feeling that the bear isn't really the, you know, core problem here. Audrey. Where are your parents? Raven asks Audrey, opening the door to see her.

  
"My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali."  
  
  
Sam sighs tiredly. "Okay well... I'm really sorry to have to break this to you, but... your bear is sick. Yeah, he's – he's got... "  
  
  
Lollipop disease. Dean says.  
  
  
Lollipop disease. Sam says shaking his head like he can't believe this is his job.  
  
  
Shaking herhhead at her brothers' stupidity, Raven says, It's not uncommon for a bear his size. But, see, it's – it’s really contagious, so, is there someone, maybe a grown-up, that you can stay with while we treat him?  
  
  
"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street."  
  
  
Perfect, Raven says smiling. Do you think you could stay there for a few days?   
  
  
  
Okay. Audrey says nodding.  
  
  
Oh, and, Audrey? Where is this wishing well? Dean asks. 

  
As they arrive at the Chinese restaurant, they see a boy throw a coin into the fountain and leave.   
  
  
Think it works? Dean asks grinning like he's joking.  
  
  
Got a better explanation for teddy back there? Sam asks  
  
  
Well, there's one way to find out. Dean says.  
  
  
What are you gonna wish for?  
  
Dean you shouldn't wish for anything. Look at all the consequences so far to people's wishes. Come on Sam you should know not to encourage him. Raven tries to tell them. 

  
Shh! Dean says throwing a coin. You'll ruin my concentration. Then looking at Sam he says besides i'm not supposed to tell.

Out of nowhere a delivery guy shows up, walking up to Dean. "Somebody order a footlong Italian with jalapeño?"  
  
  
That'd be me. Grins Dean.  
  
Raven follows Sam and Dean over to a table, watching as Dean eats his sandwich.  
  
  
I think it works, dude. That was pretty specific. And look Raven no unseen consequences. Dean laughs.  
  
  
The teddy bear, the sandwich... Sam starts to say.  
  
  
Mm. I'm guessing this. Dean says holding up the newspaper with the article about the lottery winner.   
  
  
I'm guessing that. Raven says, pointing out the couple at the next table.  
  
  
Well, that definitely goes on the list. What are we supposed to do, huh? Stop people's wishes from coming true? I mean, it sounds like kind of a douche-y thing to do. Dean says.  
  
  
Yeah, maybe. But come on, man. When has something like this ever come without a price tag? And usually a deadly one. Look at poor Audrey, she's all alone with a Teddy bear equivalent of Dean when he's on a drinking binge. Her parents abandoned her to go to an island. That girl over there is probably under the wishing fountain equivalent of a love spell. She probably has no idea what she's doing. That's basically rape Dean. Can you honestly say you're not bothered by all this? Raven questions him. What about you Sam, you usually have a better moral compass, can you say everything is ok here?   
  
  
I don't know. It's a damn good sandwich. Dean jokes. Seeing Sam and Raven's expressions he Huff's and rolls his eyes. All right. Fine. We'll put a hold on the wishing till we figure out what's going on. Happy now?  
  
  
"Uh, gentlemen, and lady, I'm sorry. We don't allow people to eat outside food here." A Chinese waiter says walking up to them.  
  
  
"Well, I am certainly not gonna eat the inside food here. Health department. You, my friend, have a rat infestation. We're gonna have to shut this place down under emergency hazard code 56C." Dean says staring the waiter down.   
  
  
Rats?! The waiter asks in shock. 

10 minutes later, the fountain has been drained and Dean is sweeping the coins. "Typical fountain, plaster Buddha. Nothing I can see."  
  
  
Yes, nothing. We keep a clean place here. The waiter nods with a forced smile.  
  
Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave during the preliminary investigation, okay? Thank you. Sam says to the waiter. Raven walks him out, talking about why they need the privacy and saying if he's there it could screw with the results. As she comes back she can hear Dean talking to Sam, and stays back to listen in. Curious about how he'd talk if he didn't know she was there.  
  
  
Oh, come on. Aren't you a little bit tempted? Dean asks as he flips a coin to Sam.

  
Chuckling Sam says no, before handing the coin back to Dean. Wouldn't be real. I wouldn't trust it.

  
  
I don't know Sam, that bear seemed pretty real. Just because Raven said no, doesn't mean you have to listen to her. Look at her, she's technically the youngest out of all of us. What does she know?  
  
  
Yeah I guess, but you forget, Raven is smart. She can sense when things are going to go bad. And age wise, she technically spent over a thousand years in Hell. So she's technically the oldest if you go by that.   
  
  
Come on Sam, if you could wish yourself back, you know, before it all started... Think about it. You'd be some big yuppie lawyer with a nice car and a white picket fence.   
  
  
Not what I'd wish for.  
  
  
Seriously?  
  
  
It's too late to go back to our old lives, Dean. I'm not that guy anymore.   
  
  
All right, well, what, then? Hmm? What would Sammy wish for?  
  
  
Lilith's head on a plate. Bloody.   
  
I've never known you to be vengeful Sam. Raven says from behind them. Then she turns to Dean and gives a sad smile. Good to know what you really feel about me Dean. I'm sorry I annoy you, I'll stop trying to help you I guess and you can drown in your mistakes. 

Dean goes to apologise , but before he can Sam looks in the fountain and asks, what is that?   
  
  
Some kind of old coin. I don't recognize the markings. Raven says, looking away from Dean.  
  
Trying to pick it up but failing, Dean whistles and says damn. 

  
Lift with your legs. Sam suggests.  
  
  
Is that little mother welded on there? Huh.  
  
Sam and Dean come back to the restaurant with a hammer and a crowbar while Raven keeps watch over the fountain.  
  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, what is this?! You are gonna break my fountain!"  
  
  
Sir, I don't want to slap you with a 44/16, but I will. Raven says making the waiter leave them alone. alo right, thanks, she calls out.  
  
  
Let me see that. I got an idea, Dean says. As he tries to budge the coin from the fountain, he ends up breaking the hammer instead.  
  
  
Ho! The waiter calls out.  
  
  
Damn! Sam yells.  
  
  
Coin's magical, you probably need whoever put it there to get it. Raven explains.  
  
  
Boy, I'd say. I think it's hoodoo that's protecting the well. I don't think we can destroy this. Dean says.   
  
Raven traces the coin and gives the paper to Sam. Here you need to look into this. Dean try to either help him, or keep an eye on the wishes people make.  
  
Where are you going? Dean demands, why are we doing all the hard work?

  
Something just occurred to me. I'll be by to help when I fix it.  
  


Raven makes her way to the locker room, staying hidden for a moment.   
There is a blonde woman wearing only a towel and Raven cancsee some wet footprints. As Raven grabs the shoulder of the invisible pervert, he appears, completely naked.  
  
  
Aah! The woman screams.  
  
  
What? The teen says, confused about how he was found.  
  
  
Don't worry, ma'am. I'm with the security department. I saw this guy sneaking in here and intercepted him. Sorry for scaring you, Raven says before dragging the guy out of the room.   
  
  
So, you can turn it on and off, huh?   
  
  
How... how did you know that I was...   
  
  
You actually walked up to a wishing well, dropped a dime, and wished to be invisible so you could spy on women in the shower?  
  
  
N-No. No. N-No, no, no. That's crazy.  
  
  
Raven exhales sharply, pinning the guy with her scariest glare. Put on some pants. And stay visible. You're lucky I don't beat the crap out of you. You might think you can beat me because you're a guy, but I've taken down men three times your size and ten times your strength. If I find out you're doing this again, I'll personally come to your house and not only tell your mother, but I'll castrate you myself.   
  
  
O-- Okay. He whimpers, before running away.   
  


As Raven leaves the building, she sees   
Todd chasing the bullies.  
  
  
You better run! He yells before stopping in front of Dean. Raven watches as he confronts him.   
  
  
  
You got a problem, mister?  
  
  
What? No. Dean says putting a hand to his stomach. Raven laughs as he runs off. Todd looks and waves before running after the bullies.   
  
  
  


Raven comes into the motel room and hears Dean being sick in the bathroom. She sees Sam researching the coin so she knocks on the bathroom door.   
  
  
Dean? You all right?  
  


In a strained voice, Dean says the wishes turn bad, Raven. The wishes turn very bad.   
  
  
The sandwich, huh? Gee, I wonder why no one thought to warn you. Oh wait I spent all day warning you about this exact thing. If only you had listened to me. Or hey, you don't want to listen to me , at least listen to Sam. Raven replies, almost feeling bad as Dean whimpers again before leaving the bathroom.  
  
  
Sam looks up from the bed. The coin was Babylonian. It's cursed. I found some fragments of a legend. He's interrupted as Dean looks unwell again; turning to gag in the bathroom before he returns again.

I'm good, Dean says, letting Sam know he can continue. Uh... the serpent is Tiamat, which is the, uh, Babylonian god of primordial chaos. I guess their, uh, priests were working some serious black magic.   
  
  
They made the coin? Raven asks.  
  
  
Yeah, to sow the seeds of chaos. Whoever tosses a coin in the wishing well, makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to all comers, Sam explains.  
  
  
But the wishes get twisted. You ask for a talking teddy... You get a bipolar nut job. you ask for a sandwhitch you get E _. coli_.   
  
  
Mm. This thing has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean, one person gets their wish, it's trouble, but everybody gets their wish... Sam trails off near the end.  
  
  
It's chaos. Dean finishes for him.  
  
  
Mm-hmm, Sam nods.  
  
  
Any way to stop it? Raven asks.  
  
  
Yeah. One way. You were right earlier. We got to find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish, they're the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes. So for now, we've got a couple of nutso dreams come true, but once the word gets out about the well, things are just gonna get crazier and crazier.  
  


* * *

  
  
That night inside the motel, Raven had just woken from a nightmare about Hell, not even getting an hours sleep. She was going on 3 hours of sleep for the week and it was already Thursday. Trying to distract herself, she talks to Nova, about life, asking what it's like to be a cat, hell she even whispers to her about Cas and her hopes of getting closer to him. Anything to distract herself from thinking about Hell again. 

She sees that Dean is still asleep, but he looks like he's about to have a nightmare too, if he's not already. And Sam is still researching. Raven shakes her head before she and Sam both yell, Dean wakes up! 

What? I'm up. What? He says before squinting at Raven and asking, why do you always play with that cat. Or talk to it like it understands you? It doesn't talk back right? Even for a hunter, that's a sign of insanity sis. Dean jokes. 

Raven rolls her eyes fondly, while Sam looks at Dean carefully.  
  
Sleep well? He asks, just like he had when Raven jolted awake a few hours earlier. Where Raven didn't say yes or no, Dean straight up lies, as if repeating the lie will make it true.   
  
  
"Yeah. Dean lies as he drinks from a whiskey bottle on the floor next to the bed. Tan, rested, and ready. "  
  
  
Dean, come on, man. You think I can't see it? You think Raven can't see it?   
  
  
See what?  
  
  
The nightmares, the drinking. I'm with you 24/7. We know something's going on. Even if Raven refuses to bring it up, I will. She has them too you know, instead of drinking though, she talks to a cat.   
  
  
Sam, please. Raven isn't bringing it up and she was there longer than me, so why are you asking me. Why not her, or better yet leave it alone.   
  
  
Uriel wasn't lying, but you are. You remember Hell, don't you? I bet if I ask Raven, she'll remember. She even confirmed it not long after being back that she remembers. 

Sam I was there longer, I have more to remember than Dean would. Raven says trying to stop him from pushing Dean.   
  
  
Ignoring hwe, Dean yells, What do you want from me Sam, huh? What?   
  
  
The truth, Dean. I mean, I'm your brother. I, I just wish you'd talk to me. Or talk to Raven, you both went through the same thing right? If you don't think I'll understand , she definitely will. 

Raven and Dean avoid looking at each other as Dean says "Careful what you wish for Sam.

  
Cute. Sam grumbles.  
  
  
Come on, can we stow the couples therapy, huh? We're on a job. I want to work. What do you got? Please? Dean begs trying to get Sam to drop it.   
  
  
Sam sighs while Dean turns to the paper and Raven listens while petting Nova. 

We got teddy bear, uh, lottery guy, invisible pervert guy. They all must have wished sometime in the last two weeks. But who wished first, and how are we supposed to know who else wished for what when?   
  
  
Well, it helps when they announce it in the paper. Goes back a month.  
  
  
Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announced their surprise engagement, Raven brings up looking at them both.   
  
  
Ah, true love. Dean snarks.

  
Raven laughs before saying, it's the best clue we got.

* * *

The next morning, Raven, Sam, and Dean find themselves standing in front of the soon to be married couples home. As they ring the doorbell, they hear a female voice perkily yell, "I'll get it. Wes! You didn't tell me that you called the florists for the wedding."

  
  
Hope invites them in, leading them back to where Wesley is.   
  
  
Huh? He asks confused.   
  
  
You're the best! Mmm! Ah! I'm gonna go get my folders. Hope giggles before skipping out of the room.   
  
  
Uh, o-- Okay. Wesley hesitantly says.   
  
  
Wesley, how's it going? Dean asks, putting on a bright smile.  
  
  
It's "Wes... ss." Aren't you the guys from the health department? He stutters.   
  
  
Yeah. And florists on the side. Sam jokes.  
  
  
Plus FBI. And on Tuesdays, we're teddy bear doctors. Raven joins in.   
  
  
Huh?  
  
  
Doesn't matter who we are. What matters is what we know, Raven says.  
  
  
So, coin collector, huh, Wes? Sam asks pointing to all th coins.  
  
  
Oh. Yeah. My... grandfather gave them to me.   
  
  
Did you happen to lose one of those coins lately? And by "lose," I mean drop into a wishing well at Lucky Chin's and make a wish on it? Raven asks him, giving him a don't fuck with me look.  
  
  
No, I – I don't know what you're, uh, talking about.   
  
Just as Dean is about to call bullshit, Hope comes back with lots of papers and folders.

  
  
Okay, now. I have a lot of ideas, but, you know, we don't have all the money in the world. Wes is between jobs right now. Means more time for me. You know, I'm thinking a Japanese-y ikebana kind of thing.   
  
  
Yes. I can see it, Dean nods, though he has no idea what he's nodding at.

  
  
Yeah. So, Hope, uh, tell us how you two lovebirds met, Raven asks.  
  
Oh, best day of my life.  
  
  
I bet, Dean snorts.  
  
  
Yeah! It's the funniest thing. We both grew up here, but I never really knew who he was. Not by name anyway. Until one day last month, it was like I just [sighs] I just saw him for the first time. He was just... glowing. Oh, just glowing.  
  
  
Uh, babe, can you – can you get us some coffee?  
  
  
Yes. Yeah. Hope says, quickly kissing Wes over and over.   
  
  
Oh. Okay. Okay. Mm-Hmm. Okay. Oh, okay. Oh. Mm-mmm, okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Wes repeats until he gets hope thope to stop.   
  
  
  
Wes, we know. So tell us the truth. Raven tells him.  
  
Hope is listening to Wes from the kitchen as he tells the history.  
  
  
My – my grandfather found the coin in north Africa, you know, World War II. And, uh, he brought it back. He, um, he said it was a real wish-granting coin, but that nobody should ever use it. Um... It was all I had, and when he died, I thought, "Well, you know what? Why not give the coin a shot?"  
  
  
Yeah, well, now you're gonna wish it back. Sam tells him.  
  
Oh. Wes cracks up laughing. Oh. Ha ha, no, I'm not.  
  
  
If you don't stop it, something bad's gonna happen. Raven tries to warn him.  
  
Something bad. Like us. Sam agrees.   
  
  
We really wish you'd come with us. Dean says.  
  


After convincing Wes to come with them, Dean is driving with Sam in the front, while Raven and Wes sit in the back.   
  
  
  
I don't get it. So, my wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing?   
  
  
Because the wishes go south, Wes. Your town is going insane. Sam attempts to explain.  
  
  
Come on. You're gonna sit there and tell me that your relationship with Hope is functional, that it's what you wished for? Raven questions him.  
  
  
I wished she would love me more than anything.  
  
  
Yeah, and, uh, how is that going? That seem healthy to you? Or consentual? If you truly loved her you wouldn't be forcing her to be with you, against her will. You'd want her to be happy, and trust me when I say, she's not happy right now. She's so hypnotized right now, she probably doesn't even know what way is up. Raven tells him angrily.  
  
  
Well, it's a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive.  
  
  
You're not supposed to get what you want, man, not like this. Nobody is. That's what the coin does. It takes your heart's desires and it twists it back on you. You hear of the whole, uh, "be careful what you wish for"? Dean yells trying to make him see sense.  
  
  
Did we just hit something? Raven asks feeling a thump.  
  
  
I didn't see anything Dean shrugs.   
  
  


  
Wes mockingly says "Careful what you wish for." Before saying in his normal voice, You know who says that? Good-looking jerks like you guys, the ones who've got it so easy because you happen to be handsome. I mean look at the babe you guys are probably having a threesome with every night. 

The three Winchester's gag at that. Raven glares at him, first of all asshole, those are my brothers, so we're sure as hell not fucking each other. Second of all don't ever talk about me like that again because I will personally turn you into a unic. At the same time Sam and Dean both burst out yelling Easy? Then burst into laughter. 

  
  
  
Yeah. Women – women look at you, right? They notice you.   
  
Believe us, we do not have it easy Sam chuckles.  
  
  
We are miserable. We never get what we want. In fact, we have to fight tooth and nail just to keep whatever it is we got. Raven adds.

  
But you know what? Maybe that's the whole point, Wes. Dean says.  
  
  
Yeah, people are people 'cause they're miserable bastards, 'cause they never get what they really want. Sam agrees.   
  
  
Right yeah, you get what you want, you get crazy. Take a look at Michael Jackson, hmm? Or Hasselhoff. Dean says.  
  
  
You know what? Hope loves me now – completely. And it's awesome. Besides, look around. Where's all this, uh, insanity you guys were talking about?   
  
The bully boys are inside a large four-wheel-drive.  
  
BULLY BOY #1  
Just hit the button!   
  
Todd lifts the vehicle up. Dean stops the Impala.  
  
  
Well, that should cover it. He says pointing as Todd topsti the vehicle over. Yelling Kneel before Todd! Kneel before Todd! Over and over laughing .  
  


* * *

  
  
Todd is rocking the vehicle with the boys still inside.  
  
BULLY BOYS  
Stop it!  
  
Raven gets out of the Impala.  
  
  
Fine! I'll handle Todd. You two get Wes to Lucky Chin's. Go!   
  
  
Right. Dean says before driving away with Sam and Wes. As Raven goes up to Todd.   
  
  
Hey, kid! Can I talk to you for a second?   
  
  
Get out of my way!   
  
  
Okay. Hey, I can dig it, Todd. It – it's Todd, right? Look, I-I know the score. Okay? They're – they're bullying you.   
  
  
Every day. Every day! You do not know what it's like!   
  
  
No, no, I don't. But, you know, you're you and I'm me, so— [chuckles]   
  
  
Couldn't stop them. I couldn't do anything. Then Audrey Elmer told me the wishing well worked.   
  
  
Okay, okay. Look – look, I get it. They're – they're mean little jerks, huh? But they're not superhuman like you. You see, with great power comes great respon... Ohh!   
  
Todd punches Raven and throws her into some garbage cans and trash bags.  
  
  
  
Hey, kid! I didn't do aything to you except protect you from some bullies. Now you're acting like one.

"Shut up! You don't actually care! You're just like everyone else."

Look Todd I don't want to do this but you're forcing my hand. I can't allow you to hurt innocent people. Raven punches Todd, hard enough that he flies back. 

"You bitch" he yells before running forward and choking her. Raven tries to break free but can't move. Todd presses harder. Looking inside herself, Raven feels the power from last time building. With a burst of strength , she breaks Todd's hold. Thinking fast, she looks him in the eyes. 

You like Superman right? Todd nods. Well don't you want to be just like him? Superman never hurt innocent people. He stood for justice, not wrath and revenge . I believe in you to make the right choice. Todd freezes before backing up and falling to his knees. He bows his head and starts sobbing. "I don't know what I'm doing. I just wanted to teach them a lesson, then it all got out of control. I'm just so angry at everyone. I'm sorry for hurting you" 

It's alright Todd. We'll fix it. How about I teach you some basic defense. Ok? That way you can defend yourself without needing super strength. Deal? Todd nods thanking her and saying Deal. After an hour or so of teaching Todd, things go back to normal. Seeing the other bullies Raven says,

Okay. Follow my lead and you won't have a problem. Come on.   
  
Raven starts to spar him, making it look like an actual fight in front of the bully boys. As they get further into it, Raven starts to look like she's having trouble. Todd starts going faster and giving harder hits, until finally Raven goes for the kill.  
  
  
Okay, man, no more! No more, okay? she turns to the bullies, showing off her bruised and bloody body, along with the marks on her throat. I wouldn't mess with this kid any more if I were you. She says in her most terrified voice.   
  
  
Stay back! We're sorry just leave us alone! The bullies yell as they run away. 

Raven gives Todd a high five . Nice job man, I'm pretty sure their leader peed his pants. They laugh together, as Raven goes to meet up with Sam and Dean, making sure to drop Todd off at home first.   
  
  


* * *

  
The next day, Raven is reading the local newspaper. The headline says: “Winning Lottery Ticket A Fake”. Audrey walks past, followed by her sunburned parents. She's carrying a normal-sized teddy with a hole in his head and a sticking plaster on it. Raven is glad to see her happy, and hopes her parents treat her right. Although she has a feeling they will after she got their number from the neighbor who took care of Audrey and called them to tell them off for abandoning their daughter. 

  
  
Well, uh, coin's melted down. It shouldn't cause any more problems, Sam says as he walks into the room.  
  
  
Audrey's parents are back from Bali. Looks like all the wishes are gone. And so are we. Raven says feeling thankful.   
  
They're leaving when suddenly Dean stops, looking at Sam, a guilty light in his eyes. Raven nods to him and steps outside, to give them privacy.  
  
  
Hang on a second.   
  
  
What?   
  
  
You were right. 

  
About what?   
  
  
I shouldn't have lied to you. I do remember everything that happened to me in the Pit. Everything.   
  
  
So tell me about it.   
  
  
No.  
  
  
Uh...

  
I won't lie anymore. But I'm not gonna talk about it.  
  
  
Dean, look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone. You got to let me help.  
  
  
How? Do you really think that a little heart-to-heart, some sharing and caring, is gonna change anything? Hmm? Somehow... heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here.   
  
  
I know that.   
  
  
The things that I saw... there aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here... he says tapping his head, forever. You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So I am sorry. If it gets too bad, I'll talk to Raven, but truth be told I don't want to bring her down too. 

With that said, the three of them head for the Impala. Leaving town as fast as possible. 


	10. I know what Heaven and Hell Did Last Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some major stuff goes down in this chapter. I combined two of the episodes into one chapter so this one will be longer than others. I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some trigger warnings for this chapter. Most of them having to do with Alastair. Attempted molestation, torture, mentions of Hell. Disassociation of a character. There may be more but they revimve around Alastair so of any of that makes you uncomfortable just skip scenes with him in them.
> 
> I changed some stuff up with Castiel and Jimmy. Sorry if that bugs you. I just never liked how Jimmy got the short end of the stick for being a faithful man and agreeing to let Cas possess him. So this is my way of trying to fix that.

Raven is sitting by a pool table, watching Sam who appears to be drunk and is trying to play pool with a man from the bar. Dean had gone off to flirt with the bartender.  
  
  
"Brian, come on, man, just one more. Just -- just give me a chance to win it back."  
  
  
"It's your cash."  
  
  
"Excuse me. My brother's a little sauced to be making bets."  
  
  
He insisted, Bryan smirked.  
  
  
Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him? I'm just saying.  
  
  
Hey, shut up, Raven. I'm fine.  
  
  
No, you're not fine. You're drunk!  
  
  
Let's make it five hundred.  
  
  
Five hundred?  
  
  
Sure.  
  
Sam puts the money down on the pool table.  
  
  
Five hundred. Your break.  
  
While Bryan is looking down, Sam raises his eyebrows at Raven. For a second there's no trace of drunkenness. Raven raises her eyebrows at him. Sam breaks, sinking several balls, then sees Ruby across the bar.   
  
  
Keep the money. Sam says as he puts his cue down on the pool table and walks towards Ruby.  
  
  
Keep the money? What --  
  
After a moment, Raven places another $500 on top of the first $1,000 and challenges Bryan for the money her brother walked away from. Laughing he leers as her and puts another $500 down.

"Sure honey, if you think you can handle it" 

Raven picks up the cue fumbling with it and trying to figure out how to hold it. She smirks to herself when Bryan takes the bait. Throwing his head back he laughs as he restacks the balls. 

"Because I'm such a gentleman, I'll even let you go first, babydoll."

Raven rolls her eyes before lining up her shot. She sinks 6 solids with her first hit. Smirking at Bryan, she lines up her second shot. Within 3 turns, she's down to her last ball. She inks it before grabbing the money and sauntering off. 

"You bitch! You played me!" 

"Now Bryan, did I ever say I didn't know how to play pool? No you took one look at me and assumed. Well now i bet you understand the old saying now, don't you?"

Getting an angry flush to his face, Bryan tries grabbing Raven, only for her to flip him once he grabs her. She punches his stomach as he goes down. Looking him in the eye, she snarks at him, "never try that again, next time I'll break your whole body. " 

Walking towards Sam she counts the money making sure she has $2,000, before sticking it in her bra until she can safely put it in her wallet. Finding Sam, she sees him standing by Dean and Ruby talking. When she gets within hearing distance, she hears Ruby saying,"Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt".  
  
  
"Why? Who is she? "Sam asks  
  
  
"No idea. But I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do." Ruby shrugs.

  
Look, maybe we should check it out. Sam tells Dean.  
  
  
"Actually, we're working a case, but thanks."  
  
  
"What case?" Ruby asks smirking.  
  
  
"Uh, we've got leads, big leads."  
  
  
"Sounds dangerous."  
  
  
"Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose-chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important."  
  
  
"I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done."  
  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Anna escaped from -- it got a name?"

As Dean and Sam go to walk away, they spot Raven. 

So I heard the important stuff, I'm ready to go. 

"What took you so long I thought you were right behind me?" Sam asks her with a confused frown. 

"Sammy did you honestly believe I was letting that douchebag win that money? I'm insulted."

Dean grins at that. "How much did you hustle out of him?"

"Well, Sasquatch had $500 down which he matched with his own. After Sam walked away I put $500 on top of the $1,000 already there and challenged him, he put another $500 down and said he'd let me go first. So I took him down in three shots. Took the $2,000 and came over here."

"He just let you walk away?" Sam asks doubtfully. 

"After I beat the shit out of him for putting his hands on me he did."

Dean laughs "so how much are we getting of that?"

Raven raises her eyebrows at him. None, Sam walked away, forfeiting any money he would've gotten, and if you want some, you can hustle someone yourself Dean. 

Mouth hanging open Dean shouts "What? But that's not fair!" 

It's perfectly fair Dean. You're not mooching off me for alcohol money. Get it yourself. With that said Raven walks away, Sam going with her laughing and Dean pouting behind them. 

  
  
Later that night, Dean is driving while Sam is speaking on the phone, and Raven is laying down in the back, thinking about everything that's been happening lately.  
  
"Can I get a copy of the missing persons report? Great. Okay. Thanks."  
  
After Sam hangs up he and Dean start talking quietly, thinking Raven finally fell asleep.  
  
  
"Well, Anna Milton's definitely real."  
  
  
"Don't mean the case is real. And this hospital's a three-day drive."  
  
  
"We've driven further for less, Dean." When he sees Dean shake his head, he looks at him and asks "You got something to say, say it."  
  
  
"Oh, I'm saying it -- this sucks."  
  
  
"You're not pissed we're going after the girl. You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip."  
  
  
"Right. 'Cause as far as you're concerned, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major must've happened while I downstairs, 'cause Raven and I come back, and -- and you're BFF with a demon?"  
  
  
"I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith."  
  
  
"Well, thanks for the thumbnail -- real vivid. You want to fill in a little detail?"  
  
  
"Sure, Dean, let's trade stories. You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details."  
  
 _ **Six Months Earlier**_  
  
  
Sam is drunk and burying a box in a crossroad to summon a Crossroads Demon.  
  
  
"Come on! Where the hell are you?"  
  
  
"I was wondering whether to come or not. I mean, you shot one of my co-workers. Don't take this the wrong way, Sam, but you don't look so hot, buddy. I guess burying your brother didn't agree with you."  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
"Well, let's see that special little knife of yours first."  
  
Sam takes out the knife and slams it down on an outdoor table, saying  
"No devil's traps, either. I'm not here to play games."  
  
  
"Well, let me guess. You want to make a deal. And 'round and 'round the Winchesters go. I'm sorry, Sam. That's not gonna happen."  
  
Sam stabs the knife into the CrossroadrDemon's hand.  
  
  
"I don't want ten years. I don't want one year. I don't want candy! I want to trade places with Dean." Sam growls.  
  
  
No.  
  
  
"Just take me! It's a fair trade!"  
  
  
No!  
  
  
Why not? Lilith wants me dead. Just let Dean go, and she can have me.  
  
  
Don't you understand, Sam? It's not about your soul. Dean's in Hell, right where we want him. We've got everything exactly the way we want it. You want to kill me? Go ahead. I've made peace with my lord.  
  
  
Sam shakes his head, coming back to the present. Dean and Raven are silent after hearing his story.

A few days later they're at the hospital, talking to Anna's Dr.

"Of course I want to help however I can."  
  
  
Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape? Raven asks.  
  
  
"Apparently, she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room."  
  
  
"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her" Dean says.  
  
  
"We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door."  
  
  
"Right. Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent." Sam says.  
  
  
"Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends -- Bright future."  
  
  
"So, what happened -- she just... flipped?"  
  
  
"Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions."  
  
  
"What kind of delusions?" Raven asks with interest.  
  
  
She thought demons were everywhere. The Dr. says giving Raven a sketchbook.  
  
  
Interesting.  
  
  
"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real."  
  
  
"Well, that -- that's just batty" Dean says suppressing a smirk.  
  
Raven turns the pages and they see some meaningful sketches and the text 'Raising of the Witnesses' and in the next page 'Samhain the next seal is broken'.  
  
  
That's Revelations Dean says.  
  
  
Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns? The psychologist asks confused.  
  
  
It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation.  
  
  
"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now."

  
Later that day, Raven knocks on the front door of the Milton's home.  
  
  
Maybe they're not home. Dean suggests turning around.  
  
  
Both cars in the driveway Dean. Raven says rolling her eyes, as she tries the door. It's unlocked and they enter the house.  
  
  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Milton? My name is Raven, my colleagues and I are from the Sheriff's Department. We just need to ask you a couple of questions about your daughter.

Drawing her blade, Raven puts her finger to her lips, signaling Sam and Dean to stay silent. They both grab their guns, turning the safety off. Raven sneaks into the living room, crouching low, before peeking around the couch. There lying on the floor, are the two dead bodies of who she assumes to be Anna's parents. Their throats cut and looks of horror frozen on their faces.  
  


* * *

  
  
Raven checks some powder on the floor near the dead bodies, before turning to Dean,while Sam checks the rest of the house. 

"Sulfur. The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl --"  
  
  
"Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around. All right, so, I'm "Girl, Interrupted," as Dean days this he picks up some addressed envelopes, and I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box... Possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?"  
  
Raven looks at family photographs and picks one up as Sam comes walking through the doorway.  
  
  
"Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook? " He asks looking at Raven.  
  
  
Yeah.  
  
  
"Let me see 'em. Check this out." Sam says as he picks out a drawing of a stained-glass window.  
  
  
She was drawing the window of her church. Dean says  
  
  
Over and over, Raven realises. If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?  
  


  
As Dean parks the Impala in front of the church, Raven and Sam head inside. As Dean joins them, they head up to the attic.   
  
  
Dean wait. Raven says as she points with her blade towards a person hiding in the shadows. Anna? She questions, pocketing her blade and motioning for Sam and Dean to put away their guns We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Raven. These are my brothers, Sam and Dean.  
  
  
Raven? Not Raven Winchester?  
  
  
Uh, yeah.  
  
  
And you're Dean and Sam Winchester. The Winchester's?  
  
  
Well, yeah. The Winchester's, I guess.  
  
  
It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were both in Hell, but Castiel and Inias pulled you out, and some of them think Dean can help save us. And some of them don't like Raven at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you.  
  
  
So, you talk to angels? Dean asks  
  
  
Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... overhear them.  
  
  
You overhear them? Raven asks dubiously, wondering why she's able to.  
  
  
Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... hear them in my head.  
  
  
Like... right now? Dean questions.  
  
  
Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them.  
  
  
So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... tuning in to angel radio?  
  
  
Yes. Thank you.  
  
  
Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember? Raven asks.  
  
  
I can tell you exactly -- September 18th.  
  
  
The day we got out of Hell.  
  
  
First words I heard, clear as a bell -- "Dean Winchester is saved."

  
What do you think?  
  
  
It's above my pay grade, man. Sam says doubtfully.

  
  
Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-800-angel. Dean jokes.  
  
  
Hey, um, do you know -- are my parents okay? I -- I didn't go home. I was afraid.  
  
Ruby enters into the attic in a rush before Raven can tell Anna about her parents.  
  
  
"You got the girl. Good, let's go."  
  
  
Her face! Anna screams in horror.  
  
  
"It's okay. She's here to help." Sam tries to say.  
  
  
"Yeah, don't be so sure," scoffs Dean.  
  
  
"We have to hurry."   
  
  
"Why?" Dean demands.  
  
  
"Because a demon's coming -- big-timer. We can fight later, Dean."  
  
  
"Well, that's pretty convenient -- showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?" Dean says eyeing Ruby suspiciously.  
  
  
"I didn't bring him here. You and Raven did."  
  
  
"What?" Raven questions, a growing sense of dread in her stomach.  
  
  
"He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now."  
  
  
Dean. Sam says pointing to a statue that's bleeding from it's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
"It's too late. He's here." Raven says almost hyperventilating as she realizes who it is.   
  
Sam grabs Anna by the arm and hides her in a closet, saying Okay. Stay in there. Don't move.  
  
  
Okay, Anna agrees.  
  
Sam takes out a flask of holy water.  
  
  
"No, Sam, you got to pull him right away." Ruby tells him.  
  
  
Whoa, hold on a sec.

  
  
  
"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside. He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die." 

That won't work on him Ruby, you should know that. Raven says eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
Sam puts the flask away again anyway. The demon enters and Sam tries to exorcise him, but it doesn't work.  
  
  
That tickles. Little Raven is right, you don't have the juice to take me on, Sam.  
  
Alastair says as he throws Sam downstairs. Dean attacks him with Ruby's knife, but Alastair wins their fight.  
  
  
Hello again, Dean.  
  
Anna screams as Ruby pulls her from the closet.  
  
  
Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot -- I'm wearing a pediatrician. Though that didnt seem to stop my little songbird from recognising me. And here I was thinking that we were so close... in Hell.   
  
  
Alastair. Dean growls stepping in front of Raven protectively. Sam stabs Alastair with Ruby's knife.

  
"You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son."  
  
Dean grabs Raven as he and Sam look at a large stained-glass window. As Alastair pulls out the knife, they jump through the window dragging Raven with them.  
  


* * *

Back at the hotel room, Sam is sewing a cut in his left arm while Dean is in the bathroom and Raven is curled up on the bed, burying her face in Nova's fur, looking like she's trying to find comfort but can't . Sam notices the cat trying to calm her , rubbing it's face on hers, and batting the tears away, which he finds odd but doesn't comment on. After all he's seen youtube videos of cats doing similar things.   
  
  
Are you almost done? Dean asks breaking him out of his thoughts.  
  
  
I'm going as fast as I can. Sam says sounding irritated.  
  
  
Good, 'cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here and Raven isn't very useful right now, Dean says directing the last part towards Raven. 

Sam can tell he's trying to bait her, and normally it would have worked but right now she's acting like she didn't even hear him. Which outs a worried look on Dean's face and a confused one on Sam's.   
  
Dean picks up a whiskey bottle and drinks from it, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
  
"Yeah. I'll pop it back when I'm finished." Sam tells him, trying to figure out why they both reacted the way they did. As long as he's known Raven, she's never acted this way before. When she gets scared, it makes her fight better, harder, it focuses her. Not.... This. Sam doesn't know what this is, but Raven is actually acting terrified for once and it's freaking him out.  
  
  
Gimme that. Sam says gesturing to the bottle trying to focus on anything else. Pouring it over his wound he grunts.   
  
"So, you lost the magic knife, huh?" Dean says angrily.  
  
  
"Yeah, saving your ass. Who the hell was that demon?"  
  
  
"No one good. We got to find Anna."  
  
  
"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's okay. All right. Come on. On three. One..."  
  
Sam forces Dean's shoulder back into place.  
  
  
"You sure about Ruby? 'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us."  
  
  
"No, she took Anna to keep her safe."  
  
  
"Yeah. Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?"  
  
  
"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go." Raven finally says, staring straight ahead and speaking in a monotone voice. Sam can see she's clutching Nova like her life depends on it, a d the poor cat just seems to be cuddling against her. Sam isn't sure if it's helping or not, but he's kind of glad they found the cat, at least it's distracting Raven.  
  
  
"You call this letting us go?" Dean yells at her.   
  
  
Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing, in case you've forgotten Dean. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us. I don't trust her the way Sam does, but even I can tell she doesn't like the big guy.  
  
  
How's she gonna do that? Dean yells, before pausing and turnin to Sam. Why do you trust her so much? He questions.  
  
  
I told you, Sam says trying to get out of explaining.  
  
  
You got to do better than that. Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more. Raven and I both do.

  
Because... she saved my life.  
  
 _ **Six Months Earlier**_  
  
  
Sam is drunk, and after he enters the motel room a man and a women attack him. The woman takes Ruby's knife laughing.  
  
  
"Thanks for keeping this warm for me, Sam."  
  
  
"Ruby." Sam says in shock.  
  
  
"It's nice to be back. Where I was, even for Hell, it was nasty. I guess I really pissed Lilith off. Imagine my relief when she gave me one last chance to take it topside. And all I had to do was find you and kill you."  
  
  
Fine. Go ahead! Do it.  
  
Ruby stabs the other demon instead of Sam.  
  
  
Grab your keys. We got to go. Now! She yells.  
  
  


* * *

  
"You know what sounds good? French fries. I'm starving. I just escaped Hell. I deserve a treat. You know, a "thank you" would be nice."  
  
  
"Who asked for your help?" Sam snarks at her.  
  
  
"You have no idea what I've been through. When Lilith gets pissed, she gets creative. You want to hear about the corners of Hell I've seen, Sam?"  
  
  
No, I don't. He finally says.  
  
  
"And the things I had to do to convince her I was sorry? That I could be trusted?"  
  
  
"Well, this'll definitely get you a fat Christmas bonus."   
  
  
"Very funny. I'm a fugitive... For you, Sam. I took all of this risk to get back to you, so, yeah, I deserve a damn thank you."  
  
  
Who asked you to save me? Sam finally explodes, looking at her angrily.  
  
  
"I'm just trying to help."  
  
  
"Can you help me save Dean?"  
  
  
"No. Nothing I know of is powerful enough to do that."  
  
Sam stops the car by the roadside.  
  
  
Then I have no use for you. He growls at her glaring at her as she stares at him in shock.

"What?"  
  
  
  
"Get out."  
  
  
"Sam"  
  
  
"Whose body are you riding, Ruby?"  
  
  
"What do you care? You've never asked me that before."  
  
  
"I'm asking now."  
  
  
"Some secretary."  
  
  
"Let her go."  
  
  
"Sam..."  
  
  
"Or I send you right back to Hell."  
  
  
Sam is cleaning a gun when someone knocks on the door. Grabbing a shotgun he opens the door, revealing Ruby possessing another girl. She holds up a piece of paper.  
  
  
"Proof. This body is 100% socially conscious. I recycle. Al Gore would be proud."  
  
  
"You grabbed a coma patient?"  
  
  
"You didn't want me to take a body with someone in it, and I made sure that the spirit was gone. Apartment was empty. You happy?"  
  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
  
"I can't bring Dean back. But I can get you something else that you want."  
  
  
"And, uh... what's that?"  
  
  
"Lilith."  
  
  
"You want me to use my psychic whatever."  
  
  
"Look, I know that it spooks you --"  
  
  
"Skip the speech. I'm ready. Let's go."  
  
  
"Slow down there, cowboy."  
  
  
"Just tell me what I have to do."  
  
  
"Look, Lilith is one scary bitch. When I was in the Pit, there was talk. She's cooking up something big -- apocalyptic big."  
  
  
"So let's kill her."  
  
  
"You want to go in there and half-ass it like before? We have the time to get it right. Let's get it right."  
  
  
"Okay. What do you want from me?"  
  
  
"Well, a little patience... and sobriety. Promise me that... and I will teach you everything I know."  
  
  
Back in the present Raven and Dean are looking at Sam. He was happy that Raven seemed to calm down as he told them about Ruby.   
  
  
So? What'd she teach you? Dean asks impatiently.  
  
  
"Well, the first thing I learned... I'm a crappy student."  
  
 **Six months ago~**  
Sam is trying to exorcise a demon tied to a chair in a devil's trap, but can't. Some black smoke comes out of the demon's mouth, but then it goes back in. Sam holds his head in pain. As the demon begins to laugh, Ruby kills him with her knife.  
  
  
"Not funny. Just give it time, Sam. It'll get better."  
  
  
"What? I need more practice?"  
  
  
"I'm not talking about pulling demons. I know losing Dean was --"  
  
  
"Hey! I don't want to talk about it. You know what? Where do you get off slapping me with that greeting-card, time-heals crap? What the hell do you know?"  
  
  
"I used to be human. And I still remember what it feels like to lose someone. I'm sorry." Ruby says as she puts a hand on Sam's shoulder.   
  
  
"Uhn-huh. Don't. I can't."  
  
  
"Sam, you're not alone." Ruby says before she kisses Sam. He stands up and walks away from her.   
  
  
"What are you doing?" He asks looking at her in anger.  
  
  
"Sam, it's okay!"  
  
  
"No, that is anything but okay!"  
  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
  
"What's wrong? Where do I start?"  
  
  
"Is it because of the body? Because I told you -- it's all me inside of here. There is no one else. And it's nice inside this body, Sam. Soft and warm."  
  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
  
"Isn't it 'cause you're really scared to go there with a demon? Because it's wrong and it's bad and we shouldn't?"  
  
With that said, Ruby climbs on top of Sam and they start to have sex.  
  
  
Back in the present, Raven is covering Nova's ears, while shouting "La la la I can't hear you Sam. I can't hear it so it didn't happen." And rocking back and forth. Dean on the other hand is covering Sam's mouth with his palm, shaking it in disgust when Sam licks it.  
Looking Sam in the eyes he says,  
  
"Sam?"  
  
  
"Yeah Dean?"  
  
  
"Too much information."   
  
  
"Hey, I told you I was coming clean."  
  
  
"Yeah, but now I feel dirty. And Raven is scarred for life. Okay, well, uh, brain-stabbing imagery aside... So far, all you've told me about is a manipulative bitch who, uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad."  
  
  
"Yeah, well, there's more to the story."  
  
  
"Just... skip the nudity, please." Begs Raven.  
  
  
"Pretty soon after... that, um... I put together some signs... Omens."  
  
  
"Saying what?"  
  
  
"Lilith was in town. And I wanted to strike her first."  
  
 _ **Five Months Earlier**_  
  
  
  
  
"You're not ready yet." Ruby tries to tell him.  
  
  
"It's now or never."  
  
  
"No, we got to wait until you get it right. You haven't been too successful."  
  
  
"All right, I'll use this."  
  
  
"Stop. You can't just fly in there reckless, Sam. We need you to take the bitch out."  
  
  
"Oh, I'll take her out all right."  
  
  
"You get one shot, and you're it. You're the only one who can do it, Sam. So if she kills you first..."  
  
  
"What?" Sam asks as she trails off.  
  
  
"You don't want to survive this." She says in realization.  
  
  
"Come on."

  
"It's a kamikaze attack. You want to die fighting Lilith."  
  
  
"That's stupid."  
  
  
"No, it's the truth, because if you kill her and you survive this, then you have to go on without your brother! This isn't what Dean would've wanted. This isn't what he died for." Ruby tells him, trying to stop him by getting in his way in front of the door.  
  
  
"Get out of my way."  
  
  
"No, Sam. This is suicide!"  
  
Sam shoves Ruby aside putting her knife to her throat threateningly before walking out through the door.  
  


* * *

When Sam finds Lilith's hideout, he sees a little girl in a house, who is sitting at a table full of cakes and candies. He sneaks into the house with Ruby's knife ready to kill the Lilith.  
  
  
"Please, I want to go home." The little girl says almost crying from fear.  
  
Two demons attack Sam from behind and he loses the knife.  
  
  
"Lilith sends her regrets. She couldn't make it." The first demon cackles.  
  
Ruby grabs the knife from the floor and kills one of the demons.  
  
  
"Take the girl and run!" Ruby shouts to Sam.  
  
The Demon beats Ruby and she loses the knife again.  
  
  
"Ruby, you're in so much trouble. When we get you down in the basement -- the things we're gonna do to you." The demon says eyes alight with evil intent.  
  
Before he can do anything, Sam comes back and exorcises the Demon with his mind.  
  
  
"Sam."  
  
"I'm okay, thanks."  
  
  
Back in the present Sam finishes by saying  
  
"Ruby came back for me. Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me... It's what you would've said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here."  
  
A maid knocks on the door.  
"Housekeeping."  
  
  
"Not now!" Dean shouts.  
  
  
"Sir, I've got clean towels." The maid says again.  
  
Dean opens the door and the maid enters.  
  
  
"Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?"  
  
  
"I'm at this address." She says handing Sam a paper.  
  
  
"I'm sorry. What?"  
  
  
"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, just go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot."  
  
  
"Ruby?"  
  
  
"Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me."  
  
  
"What about --"  
  
  
"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!"  
  


After they split up, Raven put Nova in a cat carrier and brought him with her, in case they couldn't go back and stole a motorcycle, going to the address Ruby showed them. Seeing two cars already there, Raven knocks on the door.  
  
  
Glad you could make it. Ruby says opening the door.  
  
  
Yeah, thanks. Raven says before turning to Anna. Anna, are you okay?  
  
  
"Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life."  
  
  
"Yeah, I hear she does that. I guess I... You know." Dean says half-heartedly attempting to apologise.  
  
  
What? Ruby asks, a hidden smirk on her face.  
  
  
"I guess I owe you for... Sam. And I just wanted... you know..."  
  
  
"Don't strain yourself."  
  
  
"Okay, then. Is the moment over?" When RUBY nods Dean says "Good, 'cause that was awkward."  
  
  
Hey, Raven, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked.  
  
  
Uh...  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Anna, um... Your parents..."  
  
  
"What about them?"  
  
  
"Look, I'm sorry."  
  
  
"No, they're not..." Anna starts to say, eyes filling with tears and lower lip quivering.   
  
  
"Anna, I'm sorry."  
  
  
"Why is this happening to me?"  
  
  
"I don't know." Raven says sadly.   
  
  
"They're coming." Anna says looking up.  
  
  
"Back room, quickly", Dean says.  
  
Raven takes Anna to the back room giving her Nova, then comes back.  
  
  
"Where's the knife?" Ruby says holding out her hand   
  
  
"Uh... about that... " Dean trails off.  
  
  
"You're kidding." Ruby facepalms.  
  
  
"Hey, don't look at me it was Sasquatch." Dean says indignantly.  
  
  
"Thanks a lot." Sam deadpans.  
  
  
"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really."  
  
The door rattles violently and bursts open.   
  


* * *

Castiel and Uriel enter.  
  
  
Raven shoots Cas a great ful look. "Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day." She tells him in a hopeful voice.  
  
  
"Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel answers instead.  
  
  
"We're here for Anna." Castiel says giving Raven a strained look.

  
"Here for her like... here for her?" Dean asks.  
  
  
"Stop talking. Give her to us." Uriel demands.  
  
  
Are you gonna help her? Sam asks.  
  


No, she has to die. Castiel says still giving Raven a strained look. She can tell he's not sure about this, but will do it anyway.  
  


  
You want Anna? Why? Raven demands, though staring at Castiel's face, she can tell she won't like it.

  
Out of the way. Uriel growls, shoving her aside. Castiel glares at him, but didn't say or do anything else.

  
Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her. Dean tells him.

  
"Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle." Uriel says sarcastically.

  
"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Sam says angrily.

  
As a matter of fact, we are. And? Castiel says stoically.

  
And? Anna's an innocent girl. Raven says, trying to get Castiel to see reason.

  
She is far from innocent. Castiel says looking at Raven and frowning.

  
What's that supposed to mean? Sam asks.

  
It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl. Uriel demands.

  
Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate Dean snarks.

  
Who's gonna stop us? You three? Or this demon whore?

Uriel throws Ruby against a wall. Dean attacks him.

Stop Castiel, I won't let you get her. Sam tells him.

Castiel touches SAM's forehead and he falls to the ground. Then he walks over them towards Raven.

Cas, stop...please, you don't have to do this. What could Anna have done that this is an acceptable solution? Look me in the eyes and tell me that you believe you're doing the right thing, and I'll step aside. Raven tells him grabbing his arm.

Castiel freezes, staring Raven in the eyes sadly and full of confusion. Raven, I am sorry... This must be done, and I truly do not wish to be against you. 

As he says this, Raven hears Uriel punch Dean and say I've been waiting for this.

Raven looks at Castiel, "Cas, how can you be sure that this is right? Did God himself tell you? Or did Uriel? Castiel is about to answer when suddenly a bright light engulfs Castiel and Uriel and they disappear.

  
What the... Dean starts to say before he helps Ruby to her feet, saying Come on.

Ruby then kneels by Sam, who is stirring. Raven gets into a back room and finds Anna with her hands and arms covered in her own blood.

  
Anna. Anna! Dean yells in concern.

Raven sees that Anna has used her blood to draw sigils on a mirror.

  
Are they -- are they gone? She asks.

  
Did you kill them? Raven demands angrily.

  
No. I sent them away... far away. Anna says confused. Was I not supposed to, because it didn't sound good out there.

Don't mind her, she's just concerned about Castiel. Apparently they're besties. Dean says sarcastically.  
  


Raven smacks him before turning to Anna. How do you know these sigils? Only Angels can teach you, and I doubt one just showed you. 

  
That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it. She says. 

* * *

  
So, what do you think? Dean asks Sam and Raven.

  
I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second. She's also hiding something. Raven says frowning.

  
Yeah, I agree. And what did they mean by "she's not innocent"? Sam questions.

  
It seems like they want her bad, and not just 'cause of the angel radio thing. I mean, that blood spell -- Some serious crap, I was serious about only Angels knowing it.Something's going on with her. See what you can find out. Raven tells Sam. Dean she likes you, without fucking her, can you distract her. I'm serious don't fuck her.

  
Sure. What are you gonna do? Dean asks.

  
Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but, sooner or later, they're gonna be back. We got to get ourselves safe now.

The next day, the Winchester's take Anna and Ruby to Bobby's panic room.

Anna is sitting in a chair talking to Dean.

  
Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint. Dean tells her showing how Ruby is waiting outside the open door.

  
Which I find racist, by the way. She calls out to them.

  
Write your congressman. Dean tells her.

  
Here. Ruby says handing Raven some bags.

  
Hex bags?

  
Extra-crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers. Ruby says.

Raven frowns at that, feeling bad about hiding from Cas but knowing it needs to be done for now. She just hopes he doesn't worry too much.

  
Thanks, Ruby. Dean says before turning to Anna. Don't lose this. So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?

  
It's quiet. Dead silence.

  
Good. That's not troubling at all. Dean replore sarcastically.

  
We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared? She asks.

  
Nah. Dean replies.

SAM   
Hey, Dean!

  
Just stay here, okay? He tells Anna. Then to Ruby he says, Keep an eye on her.

Raven follows him up to the dining room.

  
How's the car? Dean immediately asks.

I got her. She's fine. Where's Bobby? Sam says.

  
Uh, The Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it.

  
He's working a job?

  
God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap. Raven says.

  
Now that's seared in my brain.

  
All right, what did you find on Anna?

  
Uh, not much. Her parents were, uh, Rich and Amy Milton -- a church deacon and a housewife.

  
Riveting.

  
Yeah. But there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first.

  
No?

  
When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy.

  
Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking the pipes?

  
Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again. Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad -- like wanted-to-kill-her mad.

  
Kind of heavy for a 2-year-old. Raven comments.

  
Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal.

  
Until now. So, what's she hiding? Dean says.

  
Why don't you just ask me to my face?

  
Nice job watching her. Raven says to Ruby.

  
I'm watching her.

  
No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?

  
About what?

  
The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that? Raven asks.

  
You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know.

  
Okay. Then let's find out.

  
How? Anna asks.

A few hours later, Dean is leading Pamela down to the panic room.

  
We're here! He calls out.

  
Pamela, hey!

  
Sam?

  
It's me. it's Sam

  
SAM?

  
Yeah.

  
Sam, is that you?

  
I'm right here.

  
Oh. Know how I can tell? She grabs Sam's ass. That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, and that poor girl's Anna and that you've been eyeing my rack. And that Raven is rolling her eyes and thinking something she doesn't want said out loud.

Uh... uh... uh... Sam and Raven stuttered.

PAMELA  
Don't sweat it, kiddos. I still got more senses than most.

  
Got it. Sam says.

  
Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela.

  
Hi.

  
Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help.

  
Oh. That's nice of you.

  
Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it.

  
Why?

  
They stole something from me. She takes off her sunglasses, revealing white eyes. Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think? She laughs.Now how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry.

Raven feels like telling her she wouldn't have lost her sight had she just listened to Castiel, but she knows that everyone would just get mad at her and say she's not being fair. So instead she shouts it in her mind making Pamela flinch and look at her with a perplexed look on her face. Raven mentally flips her off for being rude about Castiel and blocks her mind off. She sees Pamela shake her head from whiplash at how fast Raven did everything and turn back to Anna.

  
Nice and relaxed. Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?

  
I can hear you.

  
Now, Anna, tell me... How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?

  
I don't know. I just did.

Your father... What's his name?

  
Rich Milton.

  
All right. But I want you to look further back... When you were very young... Just a couple of years old.

  
I don't want to.

  
It'll be okay. Anna, just one look -- that's all we need.

  
No.

  
What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?

  
No. No! No. [ screams ] No!

  
Calm down.

  
[screams ] He's gonna kill me!

  
Anna, you're safe.

  
No! She shouts making the lights explode and glass shatter.

  
Calm down.

  
He's gonna kill me!

  
It's all right, Anna.

  
Anna? Dean asks walking towards her.

  
Dean, don't.

Anna throws Dean across the room.

  
Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Anna... Anna? You all right?

  
Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now.

  
Remember what? Raven demands.

  
Who I am.

  
I'll bite. Who are you? Dean asks.

  
I'm an angel. 

* * *

Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others.

  
I don't find that very reassuring.

  
Neither do I.

  
So...Castiel, Uriel -- they're the ones that came for me?

  
You know them?

  
We were kind of in the same foxhole.

  
So, what, were they like your bosses or something? Dean asks 

  
Try the other way around.

  
Look at you. He laughs.

But now they want to kill you?

  
Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head. Out of all of them Castiel is the most like me. I'm sure he doesn't want me dead. He supported me when I said I was running away to join humanity. 

Why? Pamela asks.

  
Like i said I disobeyed... which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell.

  
Meaning?

  
She fell to earth, became human.

  
Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human? Raven asks.

  
It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace. Anna explains.

  
Come again? Dean asks.

  
My grace. It's... energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was.

  
So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger? Dean asks doubtfully

  
The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah.

  
I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are. Ruby says

  
Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead.

  
And Hell just wants her. A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you.

  
I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back.

  
What? Sam asks

  
My grace.

  
You can do that?

  
If I can find it.

  
So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and, shazam, you're Roma Downey? Dean asks her

  
Something like that.

  
All right. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours? Raven asks, hoping they're not too late.

  
I don't know I lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time.

  
Wait. You mean falling, like, literally? Raven asks in shock

  
Yes.

  
Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?

  
Why do you ask?

  
Raven is surrounded by books and old magazines. Here, she says pointing. In March of '85, a meteorite vanished in the night sky over northwestern Ohio. It was sighted nine months before Anna was born, and she was born in that part of Ohio.

  
You're pretty for a nerd. Anna says.

  
Look, I think it was Anna and here, same time -- another meteor over Kentucky.

  
And that's her grace? Ruby asks

  
Might be.

  
All right. That just narrows it down to an entire state. Anna says frustrated.

Look, it's a start. Sam defends Raven.

Ruby takes Sam's hand and leads him to a different room. Knowing they want to be alone, but not completely trusting Ruby, Raven follows them quietly, making sure they don't notice her.

  
Sam... I'm sorry.

  
For what?

  
For bringing you this mess. If I had known, I would have kept my trap shut.

  
Yeah, well, we'll muddle through.

  
Not this time. You do not want to get between these two armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will.

  
So, what do you want to do? Dump Anna and run? Forget it. Look, I know the angels freak you out.

  
Forget the angels. It's Alastair I'm scared of.

  
Alastair?

  
You met him in the church. Practically the grand inquisitor downstairs. Picasso with a razor.

  
And?

  
And you should pull him out and throw him back in the pit... if you weren't so out of shape.

  
Ruby...

  
No, your abilities -- you're getting flabby.

  
Yeah, so how do I tone up?

  
You know how. You know what you got to do.

  
No, I'm not doing that anymore.

  
Sam...

  
I said no.

  
Well, then you better pray that Anna gets her groove back, or we're all dead.

Raven doesn't know what she's talking about with Sam's power, but it sounds like trouble. She decides to keep an eye on it and decides to tell Dean whenever she finds more out.

She goes outside to find Dean and overhears him talking with Anna.

"Do you know how many Angels have actually talked to God Dean? Seen his face?"

"All of them?"

"Four and I'm not one of them. "

"That's it? Well, then how do you even know that there is a God?"

  
"We have to take it on faith... Which we're killed if we don't have."

  
"Huh."

  
"I was stationed on earth 2,000 years. Just... watching... silent... invisible... out on the road... sick for home... waiting on orders from an unknowable father I can't begin to understand. So don't tell me that --"

"Dean laughs."

  
"What is so funny? What?"

  
"Nothing. Sorry. It's just...I can relate."

  
"Hey." Sam says coming out to get them

  
"Did you find something?" Dean asks him

  
"I think so." He confirms.

As they go inside, Raven thinks about what she just heard. Only four Angels have seen God. And those who don't have faith are murdered... No wonder Castiel is struggling to choose a side. The poor angel confided in Raven that he was having doubts. Something that should any other angel know, can get him killed. Raven felt honnored that he trusted her enough to tell her. With the way she was questioning him today she wonders if she upset him at all. She vows to apologise next time she sees him. She can only hope she starts earning the trust he gave so easily to her. After this she's not going to "ghost" him ever again. If Dean and Sam want to that's on them. But she's going to show Cas that he has at least one person who cares about him and won't betray him. Nodding to herself she goes inside, so she can see what Sam found.

As she walks in she can hear Sam talking. Standing by the door she listens in. 

"-- a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least."

  
"Anna, what do you think?" Dean asks raising his eyebrow.

  
"The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy." Anna says without any doubt.

  
"So grace ground zero -- it's not destruction. It's..." Dean trails off like he can't believe it.

  
"Pure creation." Anna finishes for him.

  
An hour later, Dean is driving, with Sam right beside him, while Anna, Raven, and Ruby are in the backseat. Raven sees Dean look in the rear-view mirror and burst out laughing.

  
What? Ruby asks looking confused.

  
"Nothing. It's just an angel and a demon riding in the backseat basically looking over my sister's shoulders. It's like the setup to a bad joke... or a Penthouse Forum letter."

  
"Dude... Reality... Porn. You're mixing them up again." Raven tells him.

  
"You call this reality?" He laughs

When they arrive, they look around. 

"It's beautiful." Dean says in awe.

  
"It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it."

  
"You ready to do this?" Dean asks giving Anna a soft smile.

  
Not really. She replies giving a nervous smile in return.

  
Anna, what are we even looking for? Raven asks.

Anna puts a hand on the tree trunk. Before drawing back in shock.

"It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it."

* * *

They're all standing in a barn trying to come up with a plan.

  
We still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room. Dean suggests.

  
What, forever? Ruby scoffs

  
I'm just thinking out loud! Dean yells defensively 

  
Oh, you call that thinking? Ruby says

  
Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Stop it. Sam tries to intervene.

  
Anna's grace is gone. You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once. Ruby says

  
Um... guys? The angels are talking again.

  
What are they saying? Raven asks

  
It's weird... Like a recording... a loop. It says, "Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or..."

  
Or what?

  
"...or we hurl him and his sister back to damnation."

  
Anna.. Do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?

To what? To kill them?

Sam nods.

  
Nothing we could get to... Not right now.

Guys...

  
Okay, wait, wait. I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism. Dean says

Guys...  
Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?

Guys...

  
I don't know, but we got to think of something!

GUYS!!!

Everyone finally shuts up and stare at Raven. 

If you all shut up and listen for a moment, I'll tell you my idea...

* * *

Later that night Sam, and Raven are sleeping and Dean and Anna are fooling around as Ruby sneaks out burning her hex bag.

  
As soon as it lights upu Alistair appears behind her. Hello Ruby.

  
Alastair.

  
I have to say, I'm surprised to find you out in the open like this.

  
Yeah? Desperate times.

  
That they are. You looking for this? He asks taking out Ruby's knife. You're gawky human friend gave it to me.

  
Keep it. I just came to talk.

About what? About how a demon is protecting an angel? We really must revoke your membership.

  
Look, I know I'm not employee of the month, but this -- I never wanted to get in the middle of this.

  
Why are you here, Ruby?

  
I'll give you the angel.

  
Will you? And in return?

  
I walk away. Me and the Winchesters all three of them. This angel business is none of our business.

  
Hmm. You know...I'd always heard that you were a devious, cowardly little slut. You don't disappoint.

  
So, what do you say?

  
It's interesting... Prudent.

Two demons appear and grab Ruby from behind.

  
But, uh... Let me make you a... counteroffer.

* * *

  
Look at that. It's so cute when monkeys wear clothes. Uriel says appearing out of nowhere.

  
I'm dreaming, aren't I? Raven asks sighing.

  
It's the only way we could chat... since you're hiding like cowards.

  
Don't normally see you off leash. Where's your boss?

Castiel? Oh, he, uh... He's not here. See, he has this weakness. He likes you. Time's up, girl. We want the traitor.

  
Raven's heart beats faster as she hears that she's Castiel's weakness. But she refuses to show it to Uriel. Instead she decides to lie. I wouldn't do that if I were you. See, she got her grace back. Full-blown angel now.

  
That would be a neat trick, considering... I have her grace right here, he says taking out a necklace. We can't let Hell get their hooks into her.

  
Well, then why don't you just give her back her Grace?

  
She committed a serious crime.

  
What? Thinking for herself?

  
This is our business, not yours. She's not even human... Not technically.

  
Yeah, well, I guess I just like being a pain in the pooper.

  
No. There's more. You want to cut yourself a slice of... angel food cake. Don't you? Huh? You do. 

  
What do you care? You're junkless down there, right? It's not like I'd ever be interested in you. You're nothing but a middle man, you didn't even get to Dean, Castiel and Inias did that. 

  
Ooh. Well, it's your last chance. Give us the traitor, or --

Or what? What, you're gonna toss me and Dean back in the hole? You're bluffing. You may toss me back, but not Dean.

  
Try me. This is a whole lot bigger than the plans we got for Dean. He can be replaced.

  
What the hell? Go ahead and do it.

  
You're both just crazy enough to go, aren't you?

  
What can I say? We don't break easy.

  
Oh, yes... you do. You just got to know where to apply the right pressure.

* * *

  
Ruby is tied to some kind of dentist chair, Alastair is torturing her with her knife.

  
You know the problem with your generation? Instant gratification. It's all now, now, now. No patience, no craftsmanship. But I do have to say... This knife of yours... It's an exquisite piece. You must tell me where you found it. You know... I haven't been up here since Poland '43. Truth is, I loathe it. It's chilly. No stink of blood or sizzle of flesh or the wet flap of flayed skin. I don't know how you stand it. So, the sooner you cooperate, the sooner I can finish up with this ghastly angel business and return home to my studies. But no rush. Let's take our time... Relish the moment. Now, I'm going to remove this, but don't you go smoking out of that meat. You won't get very far.

  
Oh! Ruby yells out shocked

  
Now you tell me where that angel is.

  
No.

  
No?

  
No. I tell you, you kill me. But I'll show you.

* * *

  
I don't know, man. Where's Ruby? Sam asks.

  
Hey, she's your Hell buddy. Dean says drinking from a flask.

  
Little early for that, isn't it? Anna asks Dean.

  
It's 2 a.m. somewhere. He replies with a shrug.

  
You okay? Raven asks him.

  
Yeah, of course. Dean says.

The doors open with a blast and Castiel and Uriel enter.

  
Hello, Anna. It's good to see you. Castiel says with a sad smile.

  
How? How did you find us? He pauses before saying, Dean?

It wasn't me.

They turn to Raven as she steps forward and looks at Anna and says, "I'm sorry."

  
Why? Dean asks.

  
Because they gave Raven a choice. They either kill me... or kill everyone she loves. I know how their minds work.

Anna kisses Dean goodbye.

  
You did the best you could. Turning to Raven she says I forgive you. Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready.

* * *

  
I'm sorry. Castiel says to Anna but looks at Raven as he says it.

  
No. You're not. To me or her. Not really. You don't know the feeling.

  
Still, you and I have history. It's just --

  
Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick.

Alastair and a bleeding Ruby appear with another demon.

  
Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head. 

  
How dare you come in this room... you pussing sore? Uriel yells.

  
Name-calling. That hurt my feelings... You sanctimonious, fanatical prick.

  
Turn around and walk away now. Castiel warns

Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper.

  
You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste. Castiel says

  
Think I'll take my chances. He laughs throwing Ruby to the ground.

Angels and demons begin to fight. Castiel tries to exorcise Alastair with his hand with no result.

  
Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?

As Uriel exorcises a demon Alistair starts to exorcise Castiel.

Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confirma!

Raven hits Alastair with a crowbar.

  
Raven. Raven. Raven. It's so good to see you again. I'm a bit disappointed to see you all healed up. But we can fix that can't we. He says grabbing her and holding her against him. He bends down and whispers into her ear.

"You've been a very naughty toy. Running away from Hell. You were on that Rack longer than anyone. Soul still pure after a thousand years. You just would not break. Well pet... Let's see you stay strong now."

As he says the last part he licks from her jaw to her hair. "Mmmm I can taste your fear so strong. You always were my favorite plaything. You and Dean hd had such promise in Hell. I wonder if we could get him to play along for old times sake." 

Raven gags and tries to get away. Alastair grips her harder. "I wonder though, you're so terrified of me, you hid behind Dean last time. So why attack me now? He breaks her arm as he talks. 

Did you really think you could beat me? He teases, punching her in a different spot with each word a d stabbing as he says "me'.

Raven screams in pain making Alastair moan. 

Oh pet, I forgot how pleasurable your pain is. Grabbing her hand he forces her to feel how hard he is. What do you say we fix that hmm? He goes to put his hand down her pants when Castiel grabs him. 

Do not touch her. He growls. Eyes glowing and voice starting to show his true voice.

Alastair starts cackling looking between Raven and Castiel. This was why you faced me? You didn't want me to exorcise your little boyfriend. He starts choking her as he turns to Castiel. What will you do Angel to save your plaything? Will you give me the traitor? 

Castiel growls before bringing out his wings and attacking Alastair with them. He wraps one around Raven and brings her to him. Shielding her with his vessel.

As he does this, Anna grabs her Grace from Uriel. 

  
No! Uriel shouts as Anna breaks the pendant releasing the grace. White light flows into her mouth.

  
Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!

Castiel tackles Raven to the ground, shielding her impact with his wings, and covers her body with his own. 

Bright light comes out from Anna's body and makes Alastair disappear, leaving behind Ruby's knife.

Castiel flies away with Raven in the chaos. Her safety more important than Anna.

As he lands in a hotel, three states away, he lowers Raven gently on the bed and healed her wounds. 

Raven, are you ok?

She just lays there, staring at the ceiling, not blinking. If Castiel we're human, he would fear she was dead. But she couldn't be, he had just healed her. He can see the life in her soul. So he decides it must be a human thing and turns to Jimmy.

Jimmy I don't understand. Why is she not responding? I healed her, she's alive and healthy. Yet she seems like she's in a coma. Is something wrong?

_Castiel, I'm pretty sure she's in shock. I don't know what that demon did to her in Hell. But she's terrified of him. From what I saw he's pretty bad. He said he tortured her for a thousand years in hell. She avoided him, until you were in danger. Then she attacked him. In my opinion she knew he'd forget you and go after her. So she probably disassociated herself._

what does that mean though Jimmy? How do I help?

_Chances are she didn't realize you saved her yet . Try talking to her. I noticed that she likes your wings. Bring them out and wrap her in them. She came back when you did that there. Get the cat you gave her, she always talks to him when she panics and you're not there._

What do you mean she likes my wings? She can't see them. Humans never can. What do I talk about? Cas asks as he summons Nova and puts him by Raven. 

_Cas, I hate to break it to you but she CAN see your wings. Im stuck in my own mind when you're in control. All I can do is watch everything. Whenever you bring your wings to this reality she looks at them like they're the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. As for talking, tell her about yourself. Read her mind. Find out her favorite song and sing it to her while running a hand through her hair. You got this ._

Sighing, Castiel lays next to her and starts running his hand through her hair. 

I don't know if you can hear me Raven, but I apologise for my actions lately. I have not been a good friend. You have become very important to me and I am not sure what I will do if you do not return. I hope you don't mind, but Jimmy suggested I sing you your favorite song. So I am going to read your mind to find it.

As he searches her mind, he finds that her favorite song is called Don't Cry by someone named Guns and Roses.

_Well, that's ironic. I've heard that song, it's a great one, and if you listen to it, at least in my opinion, don't quote me on this Castiel, but it sounds like this is her life described in a song. And she just wants someone who will still love her knowing what she's done, and what's been done to her. Out of all the Winchester's, I can see why you favor her._

Getting the lyrics, and sound of it from her mind he begins to sing to her.

If we could see tomorrow  
What of your plans  
No one can live in sorrow  
Ask all your friends  
Times that you took in stride  
They're back in demand  
I was the one who's washing  
Blood off your hands

Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight

I know the things you wanted  
They're not what you have  
With all the people talkin'  
It's drivin' you mad  
If I was standin' by you  
How would you feel  
Knowing your love's decided  
And all love is real

Ohhh, baby

And don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight

I thought I could live in your world  
As years all went by  
With all the voices I've heard  
Something has died  
And when you're in need of someone  
My heart won't deny you  
So many seem so lonely  
With no one left to cry to baby

And don't you cry tonight  
And don't you cry tonight  
And don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby maybe someday  
Don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry  
Tonight

As he finishes, he notices Raven crying, so he keeps petting her hair and wraps his wings around her, curious if Jimmy was right and she actually could see them. When she snuggles deeper into them, Castiel's eyes widen in shock. As far as he knows, humans never saw wings, even if they were eight in front if them. He doesn't understand how she can see them. Maybe it's because she could hear the true coice of an angel. He must have been right to bring her from Hell. There's definitely something special about this human. 

I'm sorry Castiel.

He's so deep in thought that he's shocked when she actually talks. 

Why are you sorry Raven? 

I've been a bad friend, I shouldn't pressure you to agree with me on things. Anna told me about how only four Angels have seen God. And that you all listen out of faith, and those without faith are killed. You told me your secret and still, I pressured you. I deserved everything Alastair did to me. I'm a horrible person Cas.

He growls and holds her tighter, not understanding what he's feeling or why, but knowing he can't let her talk like that. Raven, you are a wonderful human. Out if all of them, even the chosen one, your soul shines the brightest. You did not deserve to be tortured. You should not have even been in Hell. But you were for some reason, and you withstood that torture longer than any other human. There were Angels down there at one point, who didn't withstand the torture that long. Alastair himself used to be an Angel. Lucifer convinced him and several others to leave heaven and join him. Then he tortured them. One by one they began to turn, until finally after a thousand years, the last Angel was turned. I believe Alistair himself is angry that a mere human soul, can stand the pain longer than he did.

Thanks Cas, for caring. Where are we though? Where are Sam and Dean? 

They are safe, I flew you away from the chaos because you had stopped moving, and I couldn't check on you there. Although, now that you are awake, I regret to say I must take you back to Sam and Dean. I have to search for Alastair and report to my superiors after finding him. 

I understand Cas, thanks for caring. Just remember that I care about you too. If something were to go wrong up there, you can always come to me if you need help. Or at least someone to talk to. Also while I'm still here, I want to thank Jimmy real quick too. I heard you say he told you about the song. That really did help. 

Then she looks at Castiel for a moment freezing. Then she gives a soft smile. 

"Hey Cas? I know you're an Angel and everything, but please remember Jimmy isn't, so you may not need to eat, but Jimmy does. Also maybe contact his family. For some reason I get the feeling you didn't tell them anything about this. Just please pretend to be Jimmy and say you're in the hospital or something. Ask Jimmy what to say. I just feel bad for his family. There was a missing persons report on him. And maybe once they know he's safe, Jimmy will feel better."

Cas gives her a strange look and Jimmy asks how she could have known that he wasn't feeling comfortable. But Castiel isn't sure how to respond, so he just agrees. Raven smiles before taking out her phone and dialing. It rings three times before a woman picks up. 

"Hello?"

Raven puts on her professional voice. "Hello, this is Raven Singer, I work at the Visiting Angels mental institution of I'd, Oklahoma. I'm calling on behalf of a "James Novak?" Do you happen to know him?"

"Yes! That's my husband is he ok? He's been missing for months now. Why is he in Oklahoma ?"

"Im sorry ma'am I can't tell you much, but he is here with me and he can choose what to tell you."

Giving the phone to Castiel, she sees a visible change in him before she hears Jimmy talk for the first time.

"Hey honey, I'm sorry for just disappearing. But you were going to leave me and I decided I needed to get help. But I couldn't be close to home to do it, otherwise I might come back too soon." 

"Jimmy, why didn't you call, it's been months? We were worried sick. You told Claire you weren't her father then disappeared. " 

"I know honey I'm sorry. When I first got here I wasn't in the right mind frame to call. They're letting me call now because we saw the missing persons report a d I didn't want you worrying . When I left, I really wasn't Claire's father. I was a different man . I'm not ready to come home yet , but there's a possibility of a visit if I continue to do well. I promise though I'll try to call once a week if I can. I love you, and I have to go but the doctor is going to talk to you now, ok? I love you."

"I love you too Jimmy, please come home soon."

"Hello, this is Raven again. Your husband truly is getting better. I'm probably going to start him out calling once maybe twice a week. If that goes well, we can bump it up to four times a week. Then a supervised visit home. Depending on that visit, it could happen more often, however he's still having some trouble, so that may not be for a while ok? "

"Yes that's fine thank you for calling us. I'll take the missing persons report down. I really do appreciate your call."

As Raven hangs up the phone, she's suddenly engulfed in a hug. 

"Thank you so much! I never even thought to ask for that. I'm pretty sure if you hadn't been the one to ask I would've been told no." 

"It's no problem Jimmy. I'm glad I could help. I really am serious about trying to get Cas to eat and let you talk to your family. It can't be healthy for your body not to eat. Even if he is a self sustaining Angel. It's nice to finally meet you though. Thank you for helping Cas, please don't be too hard on him, he really is trying his best."

" It's nice to meet you too Raven . I'm glad you're feeling better. Cas needs to come back now, but I'll talk to you next time." 

"See ya Jimmy."

As Jimmy goes back in his mind and Castiel takes control again, Raven can see the difference. She smiles at Cas and hugs him. She feels him stiffen, like he isn't sure what to do. 

"This is the part where you hug back Cas." Raven laughs guiding his hands to mimic her own. He tightens his hold, and relaxes a little. After a minute or so he lets go. 

"Thank you Raven. We must go now though. I will return you and Nova back to your motel room. I made sure it is demon free. You may not hear from me for a long time because I will be hunting Alastair. Just pray though if you need help. I will always come."

With a quick flutter of his wings, Raven is back in her motel room, holding Nova and apparently scaring Sam and Dean. She explains where she was then goes to lay down, still feeling off from the panic attack and whatever happened where she left her body. She could only hope Castiel wouldn't be punished because of her. 

* * *

When Raven wakes up, she goes outside and sees Sam sitting on the hood of the Impala with a beer, and Dean leaning against the side of the car near him. She's just close enough that she can hear them talking quietly to each other. 

  
"I can't believe we made it out of there." Dean sighs.

  
"Again." Sam agrees.

Dean holds out his bottle and Sam clinks it.

  
"I know you heard him." Dean says warily.

  
"Who?"

  
"Alastair. What he said... about how I had promise."

  
"I heard him."

  
"You're not curious?"

  
"Dean, I'm damn curious. But you're not talking about Hell, and I'm not pushing."

"They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... Until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... like magic... just so they could start in all over. And Alastair... at the end of every day... every one... he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... if I put souls on... if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. [ a tear rolls down his cheek ] The -- the things that I did to them."

  
"Dean... Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have."

  
Crying heavily now, Dean says "How I feel... This... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing. He had me torture Raven you know. She was the first one I tortured. Eventually I just stayed there and kept doing it. He said she had the most reaction when it was her own brother hurting her. Sam she lasted so much longer than me. She never gave in. Why couldn't I do that? Why did I have to give in and hurt her? You know the worst thing? Even after all that she loves me. She forgave me and even asked you to stop badgering me about what happened in Hell. I don't know how she does it."

Raven comes up to Dean and hugs him, Sam joining in. As they all sit there, they let out tears of pain. Together, they would get through this. No matter what, they would stop Lucifer from rising and they would stick together. 


	11. Family Remains

Raven finds herself waking up from a nightmare in the backseat of the car. Shaking her head, she looks around and notices it's dark out and Sam and Dean are looking at something up front. 

  
What are you guys doing. Raven finally asks when they don't notice her sitting up.

  
"What's it look like we're doing?" Dean asks her in a snappy voice.

  
Like you're looking for a job. Raven says rolling her eyes.

  
"Yahtzee."

Raven looks to Sam only for him to give her the "don't bring me into this" look. So she huffs and says we just finished a job like two hours ago.

  
"Adrenaline's still pumping, I guess. So, what do you think... Cedar Rapids, Tulsa, or Chi-Town?" He says turning to Sam for his opinion.

  
"I am all for working. I really am. But you got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. We need sleep." Sam eventually says

  
"Yeah, we can sleep when we're dead." Scoffs Dean 

  
You're exhausted, Dean.

  
"I'm good."

  
No, you're not. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever. Raven says trying to soften her voice to get him to see reason.

  
"And what am I running from?" Dean asks challenging her to respond 

  
"From what you told me. Or are we pretending that never happened?" Sam responds, just as confrontational as Dean was

  
"Stratton, Nebraska. Farm town. A man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry." Dean says redirecting the conversation like always. 

  
"Sounds like a ghost." Sam says sort of relieved and sort of exasperated.

  
"Yes, it does."

Raven sighs and flops back down watching as the car speeds down the road. 

The next day as Dean drives the Impala into the house road they see the SOLD sign hidden in the grass.

  
"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. No wonder this place sold like hotcakes." Dean jokes 

As they enter the kitchen, opening cabinets as they go, Raven spots something on an empty piece of wall.

  
Hey, check this out. Raven says as she knocks on the wall. It's hollow...

  
"Huh." Dean says knocking on it himself.

"It's probably a dumbwaiter. All these old houses had them." Sam says walking past them ignoring the wall.

  
"Know-it-all." Dean mutters winking at Raven.

  
"What?" Sam says turning around in confusion.

  
"What?" Dean says back equally confused. Raven snickers at the look on Sam's face, hiding it with a realistic sounding cough. 

  
"You said..." Sam trails off looking between Raven and Dean

  
What? Raven says now looking at Sam like he's losing his mind 

  
Never mind. Sam sighs turning around as they enter a bedroom, missing Dean as he gives Raven a smirk and they high five.

  
"Well, no bloodstains, fresh coat of paint, it's a bunch of bubkes." Dean complains pouting a little

"Needle's all over the place." Sam says in confusion

  
Yeah—power lines. Raven says sighing in frustration

  
"Great." Sam huffs as they look in the closet seeing a doll head on the floor.

  
Uh... Sam trails off

  
Well, that's super-disturbing. Raven says staring at the unblinking glassy eyes and kicking it so it would face the other way

  
"Think it got left behind?" Sam asks

  
"By who? Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads.'' Dean scoffs

They all look up, freedzing as they gear a moving truck approach the house.

  
"Uh-oh." Sam mutters

  
"I thought you said they wouldn't be getting here for another week!" Dean yells at Raven

  
Apparently, they came early she hisses back watching as a dog and boy, exit the car. She can hear everyone talking.

  
"Come on, Buster! Good dog!" The boy shouts. As they run off, a man, woman, and teenage girl get out of the car too.

  
"What do you think? It's nice, right?" The woman, who Raven assumes is the mother asks her daughter.

  
"Did anyone bother to check if we get a signal out here?" The girl asks rolling her eyes

  
"Actually, I did, Kate. But we decided to move anyway, just to ruin your life. Come on. Let's unpack." A man who might be the father snarks back

As another man gets out of the truck, Kate looks at him with a pouting. "Uncle Ted, please back me up here."

  
"Kid's right, Bri. You're ruining her life." 

  
"See?"

  
"Thanks for the help, Uncle Ted." The father says, throwing his hands up in the air like he's asking for the strength to deal with this.

  
"Calling it like I see it, buddy." 

  
"Hey." The older woman says

  
"What?" 

  
"Be nice."

  
"I am nice. What do you think? We do okay?"

  
"I don't know."

Throughout this whole exchange, Raven, Sam and Dean are starting and silently asking each other if they should interrupt or try to sneak off. The answer is decided for them when the teenager points to them.

  
"Who are they?"

Dean, Raven, and Sam start to go down the stairs from the front door, deciding to act like they were inspecting the house. 

  
"Can I help you?" Brian asks walking towards them

  
"Hi. Are you the new owner?" Sam asks plastering on a fake smile

  
Yeah. You guys are...?

  
This is Mr. Stanwyk and Miss. Jackson I'm Mr. Babar. County code enforcement. Dean says 

  
We had the building inspected last week. Is there a problem?

  
Asbestos in the walls, a gas leak—yeah, I'd say we got a problem. Sam says

  
Asbestos? Meaning what? The woman asks

  
Meaning until this house is up to code, it's uninhabitable.

  
Whoa whoa whoa. You're saying we can't stay here?

  
It's a health hazard. You don't want to. Raven tells them

  
''Hold up. We just drove four hundred miles." Ted says stepping towards Raven trying to be intimidating

  
There's a motel just down the road. Till this gets cleaned up, I suggest you stay there. Raven says coolly, showing just how much he doesn't scare her

  
"All right, and what if we don't?" Brian challenges

  
"Well, you get a fine or you go to jail. Pick your poison." Dean says

  
"One night. One night, and I'll take care of everything, ASAP, I promise." Brian promises his family

  
"Yeah, you do that." Dean drawls

  
"Another motel? Awesome, Dad. I hope this one has hooker sheets, like the last one." Kate says sarcastically 

  
Danny! The mother calls

  
Come on, Danny! Brian calls 

Later that day, they find themselves at the cleaning lady's home, interviewing her to see what exactly she saw. 

  
"What did the room look like when you found it, Mrs. Curry?" Sam asked her seriously

"I already told the local boys, there was blood everywhere." 

  
"And Mr. Gibson—where was he?" Dean asks her

  
"Everywhere."

  
"How long have you been cleaning Mr. Gibson's house?" Raven asks her 

  
"About five years."

  
"So you knew him pretty well." Raven continues

"Well, not really well. He was real private. Not the easiest man. Not that I blame him."

  
"What do you mean?" Sam asks interest piqued

  
"His wife dies in childbirth. Daughter hangs herself in the attic twenty years later. I'd be bitter, too. I think I got some pictures."

She goes off to get them and comes back, because apparently it's normal to take photos of your recently murdered employer's dead family.

  
"Here." She says handing the pictures over to Dean.

  
"Thanks. Can we keep these?" He asks

  
"Suit yourself."

  
"Now, why'd the daughter kill herself?" Raven asks the woman

  
"I don't know. That was before my time."

  
"Did you ever notice anything odd in the house when you were cleaning it?" Dean asks 

  
"Like what?"

  
"Like, you know, like lights going on and off, things not being where you left them." 

  
"No. Well, maybe there was one thing."

  
"What's that?" Sam asks leaning forward a bit 

  
"Well, sometimes, I thought I heard like a...rustling in the walls." 

Like a rat?

  
"Yeah."

  
"Must have been some big sons of guns out there, huh?" Dean jokes

  
"Wouldn't know. Never saw any."

  
"Do you happen to know where Mrs. Gibson and her daughter were buried?" Raven asks

  
"They were both cremated."

Raven, Sam, and Dean head back to the car, thinking over who it could be.

  
All right. So it probably wasn't the mom or the daughter. Whose ghost was it? Sam says

  
"I don't know. But I say we give that place a real once-over and see."

That night as thethe pulls up, Sam, Raven and Dean see the lights on inside the house.

  
"Crap. So, what now?" Dean says running his hand through his hair in frustraution

  
"We could tell them the truth." Raven suggests

  
"Really?" Dean and Sam ask her incredulously 

  
"No, not really." Raven says looking at them like they're stupid. As they hide outside the house, they listen to the family as they talk, hoping to hear of anything weird happened yet

  
"Hey, guys! You're gonna want to come see this!" Ted yells. As Brian and Susan come to look, the word "GO" is drawn on the wall in red.

  
"What the..." Susan trails off while Brian scratches at the word.

  
"Crayon. Danny!" He yells

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Get your butt down here!"

  
"Tell you what—if my kid did this—" Ted starts to say before Susan interrupts him angrily.

  
"He's not your kid, Ted. Just butt out."

Ted leaves, muttering angrily to himself.

  
"Hey. Go easy on him. The teacher said he might act out." Susan pleads with her husband

  
"Hey, buddy. Something you want to tell me and your mom?" Brian says obviously trying not to be mean

  
"I didn't do that."

  
"Okay. Look, just tell me the truth, and all you got to do is clean it up, okay? No punishment." 

  
"But I didn't. The girl in the walls did it." Raven, Sam, and Dean look at each other as he says that. This could be what they're looking for.

  
"The girl in the walls?" Susan asks with feined interest 

"She wants you to go and me to stay."

  
"All right, one last time—the truth, buddy." 

  
"That is the truth. I can stay, but she hate grownups. And if you don't leave, she's gonna get really, really mad!"

  
"All right, go to your room." Brian says trying to control his anger

  
"Mom! If Andy were here, he'd believe me!"

  
"Upstairs! Now!" Brian explodes

* * *

As the Winchester's look at each other, they're about to come up with a plan to check it out when they hear the teenage girl scream in fear. They jump up and head towards the front of the house.

As they go to knock on the front door, they can hear her screeching

  
"Ew! Ew!"

  
"It's okay." Susan tries to sooth her

  
"What's going on?" Danny comes down asking

  
"Katie, baby, baby. Calm down and tell us what happened." Brian tries to ask

  
"I just got molested by Casper the pervy ghost! That's what happened!"

  
"Ghost?" Brian asks confused

  
"Yes, dad! A ghost!"

  
"It's the girl in the walls!" Danny tries to tell them

  
"Who?!" Kate demands

  
"Both of you, knock it off." Brian demands as Dean, Sam, and Raven knock on the door.Ted open it and they push their way past him, towards the family.

  
"We heard screams. What's going on?" Dean asks the family.

  
"Oh, you three! Did you touch my daughter?!"

  
What? No. Raven says letting the disgust show on her face at such a ridiculous question being asked.

  
"Who are you guys?" Brian demands getting defensive.

  
"Relax, please. You have a ghost." Sam tries to tell him

  
"A ghost." Brian repeats as if he can't believe he's saying the word

  
"I told you!" Kate yells in triumph while Danny yells "It's the girl!"

  
"Both of you, relax. What are you guys playing?"

  
Your family's in danger. You need to get out of the house now. Raven says just as every light in the house goes out.

"What the hell?" Ted yells

  
"Nobody move!" Dean yells

  
Buster! Danny yells as they hear the dog howling. Brian runs out of the house followed by Ted, Sam, Raven, and Dean.

As they run outside, Brian is yelling for Buster to come to him.  
  


  
"What the hell?" Yes yells as he and Raven look forward and see the words "TOO LATE" painted in red. The others come out onto the porch hearing Ted's yell of shock.

  
Buster! Danny yells as Raven tries to cover his eyes so he wouldn't see the poor dog. 

  
"Go back inside. Go!" Brian yells not wanting his family to be in danger. 

  
"We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger." Dean explains to Brian.

  
First thing's first. You got to get your family out of here. Raven tries to tell him.

  
"Head to the motel we were talking about. You'll be safe there." Sam tells him

  
"What are you three gonna do?"

  
"Oh, no! Oh, come on! Oh, come on!" Dean shouts as they see all the vehicle's tires have been slashed.

  
Guys, the guns are gone. So is the... Basically, everything is gone. Raven tells Sam and Dean.

  
"Truck's no good." Ted calls out

  
"Both tires slashed." Brian says putting putting his head in his hands

"What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?!" Dean says looking at Baby like someone would look at an injured loved one.

  
"What's going on? What's going on?" Kate comes running out asking. Before anyone can answer she screams and points towards the tall grass of the woods. "She's there! She's there!"

  
Where?! Raven asks turning around to where she's pointing and seeing a flash of movement.

  
"She was right there in the woods!" Kate yells like she's afraid they won't believe her .

  
"What's a ghost doing outside?" Dean yells in confusion 

  
"You want to stay and find out?" Sam says

  
Everybody inside. Raven yells trying to lead them all in.

  
"Are you crazy? We need to get the hell out of here!" Ted yells at her, getting in her face and shoving her .

  
In what?! This ghost is hunting us! Everybody back inside now! Move! Raven yells back, shoving past him and leading everyone into the Dining Room.

  
Whatever's outside, it can't get in this circle. As long as the salt line is unbroken, this is the safest place to be. Dean explains as he pours a line in front of everyone.

  
"Safe from ghosts?" Brian asks incredulously.

  
Yes, as a matter of fact. Raven says looking him in the eyes.

  
"Okay. I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on. I got to get my family out of here. Let's go." Brian says grabbing his family and attempting to move past them.

  
"Nobody's going anywhere until we kill this thing." Dean yells 

  
"Sir, please. This is what we do. Just...trust us." Sam tries to calm him 

  
"You hunt ghosts?" Danny asks them with an awesome filled voice

  
That's right. Raven tells him smiling as she asks

  
"Like Scooby-Doo?"

  
Better. She says winking at him

  
"You saw her outside, right? Okay. Does she look like either one of the girls?" Sam asks Kate.

  
"Her. She was paler and a lot dirtier, but that was her."

  
That's the girl in the walls. Danny says seeming relieved to have someone believe him

  
"So it's the daughter?" Sam asks looking to Raven and Dean

  
That girl in the picture—She-She's dead? Susan asks seeing to be in shock

  
She killed herself inside this house. Raven explains

  
"So, what. The maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?" Dean asks thinking out loud

Unless her spirit's just attached to something inside the house. Raven says 

  
"She hung herself in the attic, right?" Dean asks

  
"You want to babysit? I'll check it out." Sam says 

"Look—I don't care who hung themselves where. Maybe something is going on here, but—" Ted starts to say before he's interrupted by Raven 

  
It's a spirit, man.

  
"No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all _Deliverance_ on my ass."

  
Well, nobody's leaving the house. Raven tells him

  
"Stop me."

  
"Listen, man. I've got a gun. You don't get your ass back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole." Dean says stepping between him and Raven.

  
"Dude, you don't have a gun." Sam points out 

  
"And? I'm not letting that bastard or anyone else die tonight." 

  
"You cool?" 

  
Go. Raven and I will be fine.

As Sam leaves, Ted looks at Dean rolling his eyes. "Hey. Fonzie. Question for you. This indestructible force field made out of salt... Have to be kosher stuff, or what?"

  
Knock it off, Ted. Susan says before they all fall silent at a sound.

"What was that?" Kate asks as the girl opens the door and comes up to them.

"Mom." Kate says grabbing her mom's hand voice full of fear 

  
All right, everybody stay calm. She's a ghost. She can't come in the circle. Raven says. She falls silent though as the girl continues to approach. She stops at the edge of the salt, reveals she's holding a knife, and steps over the line.

  
"I thought you said ghosts couldn't cross the circle."

  
"They can't. She's not a ghost." Dean says jumping away as the girl slashes at him

  
"Shoot her! Shoot her!" Ted screams 

  
"Yeah, about that... Go, go, go! Move!" Dean shouts as he fights her and the others run. Raven tries to help but Dean tells her to protect the others. As she runs to protect the family, she can hear Sam yelling Hey! She sees a reflection of light and hears the girl run.

As they all run outside, Raven tells them to hide in the shed while she checks the place out. 

As she comes up to wear Dean is talking with Brian Dean looks at her.

"Where is everybody?"

  
Hiding.

  
"All right, Brian go get them. Go. Go get them."

As Brian runs to get them, Dean turns to Sam. "So, it's not a ghost."

  
"So, it's just a girl?"

  
XIt's not just a girl. It's psycho Nell. I'm telling you, man—humans." Dean says, Raven nodding in agreement. 

  
"So who is she, then?" Sam says asking the question of the hour

  
"I don't know. Maybe it's the daughter, Rebecca. Maybe she didn't hang herself." Dean says trying to think

Dude, no. She'd have to be like fifty years old by now. Raven says to him 

  
"Well, I don't know. What'd you find in the attic?" Dean asks Sam. 

  
"Some old junk. I found Rebecca's diary. That's about it."

  
"I wish you'd found a howitzer. Listen, we got to get this family safe. I mean, it's just a human, so they can make a run for it. We just got to hold her off." Raven says to them

  
We're okay. Susan tells her, giving a small smile

  
"Danny! Ted! We got to go!" Brian yells to the remaining family missing

  
"I'm good!" Ted yells back 

  
"Danny! Come on!" Susan yells now

  
"Danny, buddy, we got to go!"

  
"Told you it was some crazy bitch." Ted tells them smugly

  
"Yes, you did." Dean replies while rolling his eyes at the mans stupidity.

  
Head to town. We'll take it from here, okay? Raven tells them

  
Danny, come on, baby! We're leaving! Susan yells while Brian shouts Danny, we got to go!

  
"Brian, where—Where is he?"

  
"Danny!"

* * *

"Suse, Suse, Suse. We will find Danny, I promise you."

  
"No."

  
"No. Take Kate and go now. Now, while you still have a chance."

  
"Not without Danny."

"We will find him."

  
"I am not going out there with Mom alone."

  
"She's right. Until we find your son, the safest place for you right now is in the shed." Raven tells them before grabbing the diary from Dean and walking away. As she does she hears Kate and Dean talking. She stops on the porch and starts reading, hoping to find a clue as to who the mystery girl is.

As she reads, she finds out exactly who the girl is, running to Sam while Dean and Ted explore the house, Raven tells him everything. 

"What's that?" Sam asks

  
Rebecca's diary. I just finished reading it.

  
"And?"

  
"That girl back there? Pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter."

  
"Rebecca had a kid?"

  
"It's all she talks about. Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant."

  
"Jeez, that's horrible. Wait, why kill herself after the baby?"

  
"Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up."

  
"Why would he say that?"

Raven says nothing waiting for Sam to understand.

  
"Oh, gross."

  
Yeah.

  
"So the father was the babydaddy too?"

  
This guy was a monster, Sam

  
"Wow, a story ripped from an Austrian headline. Humans, I can see why you and Dean don't understand them. So she's been locked up her whole life?"

  
You saw her eyes. Has she ever seen light? She's barely human.

  
"Okay, so, what, then, she's been caged up like an animal and she busts out and ganks her father? Slash Granddad?"

  
I guess, can't say I blame her.

  
"I'm sure her life was hell, Raven. It doesn't mean she gets a free pass for murder."

  
Like you know what hell's like. Raven replies bitterly and glaring at Sam before she can stop herself

  
"I didn't..."

  
"Forget it." Just stay here and watch the family. Tell Dean everything I told you when he comes back. I'm going to find Danny.

* * *

As Raven sneaks through the basement, she can hear what sounds like muffled crying. Walking forward silently she finally sees Danny and the young woman. 

Danny is bound and gagged on the floor. He struggles and looks around as he tries to scream. Raven sees the girl come through a hole in the wall. She smiles and holds up a live rat. When all Danny does is scream some more, she looks at him, confused, and breaks the rat's neck and bites in. He keeps trying to scream.

Raven walks calmly toward them, crouching down to their level. As she gets closer, the girl turn around and snarls. Raven holds up her hand before speaking softly and calmly. 

Hey. It's ok, I promise I'm just trying to help.

As she says this, she she reaches into her bag and pulls out some bottled water and a few sandwiches she had brought for Sam, Dean, and her to share. She slowly puts them in front of the girl. 

"Eat, food, water." She tells her slowly, keeping eye contact with her. As they stare each other down Danny whimpers and Raven slowly reaches for him. As she does the girl growls barring her teeth. Raven growls back and snaps her teeth at the feral girl. 

"I don't want to have to hurt you because I know you didn't choose this, but back off! He needs food and water too!" As she stares the girl down she slowly unties Danny. The girl freezes for a moment before running somewhere with half the food and water. 

Raven grabs Danny's hand and they go towards the dumbwaiter stopping as Danny trips over a gun and passes out. Raven stops and checks on him, she grabs some of the weapons when she hears a scream. Picking up Danny's limp body she runs, only stopping when she almost collides with another person. 

Danny? She hears Dean say before he grabs what looks like a blade and points it at her. 

I've got him Dean, put the damn knife down. Raven says glaring at him. She puts him down and takes the tape off his mouth. 

"Your dad's upstairs. Come on. Watch your head, watch your head." Dean says bending Danny's head

  
"Hurry, he's coming back." Danny whimpers, making Dean freeze.

  
He?

  
Her brother. Raven says just as a boy tackles Dean who ends up dropping to the ground. Sam goes to help Dean while Raven grabs Danny and hands him off to his father. She runs after them, hearing another scream from the shed. 

When she gets there she sees Susan holding a rake as she and Kate watch the open window nervously. A knife comes through the wall right behind them making them scream.

Raven watches as Susan and Kate look around. Raven makes a box against the wall move as she goes out through an opening.

  
  


Susan shoves Kate behind her and tries to hold the wall with the rake under the bottom. It doesnt help qs the girl breaks it down anyway. Susan and the rake are caught underneath it as the girl holds up a knife, ready to stab, but before she can Raven yanks her out by the ankle.

  
She can hear Kate yelling "Mom Come on, Mom!" As she's trying to get her mom, Raven is outside fighting the girl. The girl screams as Raven stabs her. Raven almost cries at having to kill her, but she can't let this family die because of a feral brother and sister either.

Later that night, Kate cries into her father's arms as Susan holds Danny. Raven sees Sam and Dean come out the front door and see the boys body being carried by Sam. They stare at each other as they place the bodies next to one another. 

* * *

The next day, Dean jacks down the Impala after replacing the tires. Sam pulls Dean and Raven's duffels out of the repacked trunk and throws them in the back of the car. As he finishes up, Raven sees Brian and Susan walk over.

  
Thanks for the head start. Dean says to Brian. 

  
"Why doesn't it surprise me you guys don't like the police?"

  
It's sort of a mutual-appreciation thing, really. Raven explains only sort of joking.

Brian shakes Dean's hand, thanking him.

You okay? Dean asks the two adults

  
"No, we're the opposite of okay, but we're together." Susan says as she and Brian take each other's hands.

Thanks she says to Raven, Sam,and Dean

They nod before getting into the Impala and leaving the house behind. 

Later that day,as they stop at an overpass Raven steps out of the car to stretch her legs as Sam comes around to Dean's side with burgers. She sees Dean unwrap his, look at it, and wrap it back up.

  
You okay? Sam asks him as Raven walks closer to them.

  
"You know, I felt for those sons of bitches back there. Lifelong torture turns you into something like that." Dean says, Raven nodding with him and looking sympathetically at him. 

  
"You were in hell, Dean. Look, maybe you did what you did there, but you're not them. They were barely human."

  
"Yeah, you're right. I wasn't like them. I was worse. They were animals, Sam, defending territory. Me? I did it for the sheer pleasure." Dean snaps at him.

  
"What?"

  
"I enjoyed it, Sam. They took me off the rack, and I tortured souls, and I liked it. All those years, all that pain. Finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. When I saw Raven, I didn't even bat an eye. I started torturing her worse than any of the other souls because that pain I felt, it just slipped away. And it pissed me off, worse than any other thing, to see my younger sister, who was there longer than I was, still on the rack. She was basically taunting me, saying how she was so much better and stronger than I was. It pissed me off, so I took the most pleasure out of torturing her. I even made a game of it. Now, no matter how many people I save, I can't change that. I can't fill this hole. I can't go back and stop myself from torturing her. Nothing I do will fix what I broke. Not ever. "

He looks to Raven now. " You can say you forgive me all you want. But I know, most of those nightmares you have, are because of me. I destroyed our family." 

Oh my God Dean. You are so full of it! Raven explodes. You were in Hell for 40 years. Of which you tortured me for 10. I was down there for 1,200 years! These nightmares I have, not even half of them are from you. That 10 years was barely a speck of dust in my vision of the torture Alastair put me through. Stop thinking I'm afraid of you. Or that you scarred me for life. Yes what you did was painful. I'm so sorry, but I'm not scared of you. You've seen me afraid. You saw what happened with Alastair, I froze up like a child and almost pissed my pants. That is true fear. Those other souls you tortured, yeah it sucks. But guess what, they were tortured way longer by Alastair and other demons. You may have been his favorite student but you weren't nearly as talented as he was with torture. 

As Raven finishes her rant, she puts on headphones, gets into the back of the Impala and slams the door. Blasting music and hiding her face behind her hair as she waits for Dean to drive. She glares out the window until she eventually passes out from exhaustion. 


	12. Criss Angels is a Douchebag

Chapter 12: Criss Angels is a Douchebag

Raven rolls her eyes as she stands in a crowd listening to some magician going on about his "magic" and how it was real.

  
  


"This, this isn't a trick, okay? I, I, I don't do tricks. This is a demonstration about demons and angels, love and lust, all that stuff mixed up in my head."

As he keeps droning on Raven feels Dean and Sam coming up behind her. 

  
  


"What a douchebag." Dean scoffs as Raven nods in agreement. As she looks around Raven notices that there's a cameraman and a guy holding a microphone in the audience.

Do people actually watch this trash? 

Sam looks at her like she's nuts before saying, "This isn't trash, that's Jeb Dexter."

"I don't even want to know how you know that." Dean told Sam, smirking. 

"He's famous, kind of." Sam said rubbing his head in a way that Raven knew was a nervous tick of his. As they talk, Raven continues to listen to Kev's bullshit. 

  
  


"—but whatever happens, no matter how messed up it gets, don't touch me Ok? For your own safety."

For what? Douchebaggery? Raven says as Jeb inhales deeply. As he exhales he shakes his head, then imitates something like a seizure. With one hand he reaches for the cards in his other hand and scatters them, flinging them in the direction of the window behind him.

  
  


"Go back to hell, demon!" He yells as one of the cards sticks to the window. Raven notices that it's the ace of diamonds as Jeb drags his hand over the card to show that it's on the far side of the glass.

"Is this your card?" He asks the crowd as Raven and Dean roll their eyes and Sam looks impressed.

You've got to be kidding me. A fake demon possession? Raven says sarcastically as the three of them walk away from the wannabe magician.

I can't believe people actually fall for that crap. Raven says to Dean.

"It's not all crap." Sam says defensively, looking like he wants to pout that they didn't like it. 

What part of that was not a steaming pile of BS? Raven asks, eyeing him skeptically. 

  
  


"Okay, that was crap, but that's not all magicians. It takes a lot of skill. Sam admits while still trying to defend his opinion.

"Oh, right, right, I forgot. You were actually into this stuff, weren't you?" Dean says laughing at the look on Sam's face.

Raven grins as she remembers little Sammy with his magic kit. Oh yeah! I remember you had, like a deck of cards and a wand. You were adorable trying to do all these little spells and incantations. You even tried it on a fake ghost that one Halloween at Bobby's.

"Oh come on guys, I was thirteen. It was a phase. And you did stuff like that too Raven! You were always making up spells and making weird things happen!" 

"All right Samantha, don't get your panties in a twist." Dean interrupts before Raven can respond. 

Sorry Sam, didn't mean to upset you. Just—it bugs me. You know, playing at demons and, and magic, when the real thing will kill you bloody. Raven says as she fiddles with her favorite blade.

"Like how a guy who drops dead of ten stab wounds without a single tear in his shirt?" Sam asks, showing in his subtle way that he wasn't mad at Raven for teasing him.

That's what I'm talking about. Raven says nodding in agreement . 

Not long after their conversation, they arrive at the victim's hotel room. After being let in, they notice Vance's assistant tossing a bunch of metal rings into a mostly-packed trunk. As she turns to face them, Dean puts on a charming, but professional face and asks the basic questions. 

"So did your boss have any enemies that you know of?"

  
  


"Vance had plenty of enemies." The assistant says as she leans down and grabs the end of a series of tied-together handkerchiefs.

How so? Raven asks curiously. 

"He would steal from other magicians. All the time." The assistant says barely looking up from her packing.

  
  


"What would he steal?" Sam asks

  
  


"Stage effects, closeup techniques, anything he could get his hands on."

  
  


"Is that enough to get him killed?" Dean asks dubiously

  
  


"These guys take this stuff pretty seriously." She says as she moves a cloth off a white rabbit.

  
  


"There you are." She continues as she bends down to pick up and pet the rabbit.

  
  


"Did you find anything weird in Vance's stuff? Well, weirder?" Dean asks, trying to find some kind of clue. 

  
  


"Matter of fact, I did." The assistant replies as she puts the bunny in a bag and pulls out a Rider-Waite tarot card. Raven sees that it's the Ten of Swords. Even more noticeable though is the image on the card depicting ten swords sticking out of a man's back.

As Raven files that information into her head, she says, I'm guessing this didn't belong to Vance.

  
  


"He hated card tricks. Never wanted them around. Let alone in his precious cape." The assistant agrees as she hands over the card. Raven looks at both sides of it, trying to see if there was some kind of symbol on it, or scent. But it looks like a perfectly ordinary tarot card. Pocketing the card, she thanks the assistant for her time and follows Sam and Dean outside. 

As they arrive at the theatre, they split up to see if they can find anything out. As Raven is walking past the dressing rooms, she pauses as she hears two men arguing. Deciding to listen in, she hides within earshot, but out of sight of anyone else.

"You gonna tell me how you did it?" 

  
  


"Did what?"

  
  


"You know what."

  
  


"The great ones never give away the how."

  
  


"Yesterday you were sad, old, and dying. Today you're one of the great ones? Come on. This is me you're talking to."

  
  


"You didn't think I could do it."

  
  


"No, Jay, I didn't. You're my friend, my best friend. I just didn't want to see you get hurt."

As they continue their conversation, Raven sees two older men coming out of the dressing room. 

  
  


The man holding a deck of cards turns to the other before smiling. "Charlie, you want to see something? Look at this."

The man she now assumes to be Jay cuts the deck several times and extracts three cards from it, all three aces.

"Not bad." Charlie grins back.

  
  


"Not bad? I've been working to pull an ace out of the middle of the deck for years, just one, and now I can pull three." Jay says incredulously.

  
  


"Still missing the ace of hearts." Charlie points out.

  
  


"I want to do the Executioner tonight." Jay says in a tone that suggests he knows his friend will disagree.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Charlie says angrily

"It's just a rope slip."

  
  


"Houdini wouldn't try the Executioner." Charlie continues, trying to talk his friend out of it.

  
  


"Exactly. Think about it, Charlie. If I can pull this off..." Jay continues, seemingly unfazed. 

  
  


"I think you're pushing your luck." Charlie sighs

  
  


"It wasn't luck. It wasn't. Here, stand over there." Jay says, moving Charlie over to where he pointed. Which happens to be 2 feet away from Raven's hiding spot.

"Let's not end up like this, Charlie, a couple old farts doing birthdays and bar mitzvahs." Jay says pleadingly

"Beats dying." Charlie says, not agreeing but not disagreeing either.

  
  


"Does it?" 

  
  


"I would do anything for you. You know that. But I will not watch you die. I'll miss that show."

  
  


"No, you'll be there. You're always there for me. Check your pocket." Jay says, changing the subject before Charlie can argue. 

Charlie checks his coat pocket, then his shirt pocket. Raven sees him pull out the ace of hearts. Charlie laughs before saying "that's good, Jay. That's pretty damn good."

  
  


"I can do it, Charlie. I want to do it." Jay please. As Charlie nods, Jay gives a burst of laughter before they walk away. 

Seeing her chance, Raven sneaks away, sending a text to Dam and Dean to meet her in front of the building.

As she tells them everything she heard, a cameraman rushes past them following a man who Sam identified as Jeb Dexter. Looking at each other, the three of them follow the man over to a bunch of tables. 

There's a sign up that reads The Incredible Jay over the Table of Death. They hear Jeb on the phone nearby.

  
  


"It's a lame gig. I'm in a fleabag hotel doing this man-of-the-people crap, and freaking Angel's in Vegas doing Cirque du Soleil! That should have been mine." He complains as he sits at a table adjacent to Charlie and a man that Raven doesn't recognise. 

Seeing them, the Winchester's go to sit across from them.

As the Cameraman moves around, Dean ducks behind the mystery man and asks, "you Vernon Haskell?"

  
  


"Who's asking? " The man says looking at Dean. 

" Federal agent. Ulrich." Dean says showing him an FBI ID.

" Looking into the death of Patrick Vance." He continues.

Raven watches as Jeb talks into the camera. He's sitting across from Jay.

  
  


"I'm Jeb Dexter. This is Devil Twist. We're chilling at the International Magicians' Convention, which is a dope chance to tip my hat to the wicked cats who came before me. Smoking hot effect last night, Jim."

  
  


"Jay."

" Huh?" Jeb asks, wondering why he was being interrupted.

  
  


"My name is Jay."

" Yeah, whatever. We can loop it later."

  
  


"What a douchebag." Vernon muttered. Raven couldn't help silently agreeing with him.

Nodding his head in agreement, Dean takes the Ten of Swords card off of Raven. "Couldn't agree more. Is this familiar to you?" He asks, holding the card up enough for Vernon to see.

"Should it be?" Vernon asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I heard that you used tarot cards in your act." Dean says looking Vernon in the eye.

"My act?" Vernon asks before laughing.

"That was a long time ago. I haven't touched a deck in years, you know..." Vernon says, holding up his shaking hands, as if to prove a point. 

"Do you know someone that might use them now?" Dean asks, starting to get impatient. 

  
  


"Well, there was a guy down on Bleeker Street." Vernon says, giving a barely noticeable smirk to Charlie.

"Oh, yeah. He, he peddles that kind of specialty stuff. Charlie quickly agrees. Raven studies them wondering what game they're trying to play.

"Did he have a problem with Vance?" Dean asks, either not noticing or ignoring the look the two men shared.

"Matter of fact, Vance crossed him about a year ago. Probably cost him fifty grand in royalties." Vernon says seriously, but with mischief in his eyes. 

Charlie nods looking like he was barely repressing a laugh.

  
  


"You know the exact address?" Dean asks, sitting forward a little.

  
  


"Four twenty-six Bleeker." Vernon says 

  
  


"Ask for Chief." Charlie says

"Chief. Thank you." Dean says before getting up and rushing off.

Raven rolls her eyes at him and mutters dumbass, under her breath, just loud enough for the other three men to hear. Sam gives her a confused look as Vernon and Charlie snicker and high five each other. 

Keep an eye on them Sam, I'm going to see what Dean's getting into, because they're not being completely honest.

As Sam nods, Raven rushes after Dean, stealing a motorcycle from a dealership down the road. 

As Dean walks along the street, Raven walks silently behind him, making sure to stay completely silent so that if it was a trap, the attacker wouldn't know she was there. When Dean finally comes to a neon sign saying 426, he knocks on the bars of the door. As the chain-link door swings open, a young man appears and eyes Dean, neither men seeming to notice Raven hiding in the shadows.

  
  


"I'm, uh, here to see Chief." Dean says making the young man raise his eyebrows as he opens the door.

Raven waits a few minutes before picking the lock and sneaking in. Grabbing what looks like a uniform jacket she follows the sound of Dean's voice

As Dean follows the young man downstairs, Raven looks around and listens to see if she can figure out what's going on. She hears the sound of a whip and a moan and freezes. Snickering, she grabs her phone and starts subtlety recording Dean from a hidden spot around the corner. This was going to be hilarious and she wanted video proof now that she knew Dean wasn't in danger.

"Stay here. Don't touch anything." The young man tells Dean before walking into another room. As the young man leaves, Dean looks around, appearing to notice the graffiti on the walls and the barely noticeable bass line of some music in another room. A door opens and Dean turns to face it as Raven zooms in on his face, and a large man climbing the stairs.

As he comes into view, the music is more clearly heard, and both Dean and Raven notice that he is wearing all leather and carrying a flogger, which he slaps into his other hand a couple times.

  
  


"You are really gonna get it tonight, big boy." He says leering at Dean.

"There's been a misunderstanding. I, uh, think I've been had." Dean says throwing up his hands and backing up slightly. 

" Oh, you ain't been had till you been had by the Chief." The Dom says, stepping closer to Dean and licking his lips.

Seeing Dean frown, Chief seems to lighten up a little and step back.

"Oh and before we get started, what's your safeword?"

Dean visibly swallows, actually looking like he might be debating going along with the man. Saving the video and sending it to Sam, Raven rolls her eyes and sneaks back outside. 

  
  
  


As she arrives at the hotel, she goes to her room, thankful that she didn't have to share with her brothers. Locking the door, Raven smiles as she hears the sound of wings fluttering. Turning, she sees Cas sitting on her bed with Nova in his lap. 

Hey Cas, how have you been? 

"Hello Raven. The battle to protect the seals is going decently. We have won the past 4 battles."

That's great Cas! You must be happy. 

"It is good but we aren't even close to being done. I just came down to check on you and Dean. Also Jimmy demanded I ask about calling his wife."

Nodding, Raven smiles at Castiel. We can definitely do that. Would you be able to bring some food for Jimmy first though? I know you don't really have time to eat and the poor guy is going to be put in control of a starving body, even for a few minutes that's going to be uncomfortable for him.

Nodding, Castiel flies off only to be back just as quickly with his arms full of burgers, Chinese food, and what looked like a bag of cookies from a bakery. As he puts it all on the table, he rubs the back of his head and looks down. 

"I noticed that you haven't eaten yet today, and decided to get something for you too. If you don't like any of this stuff I could find something else."

Smiling, Raven stands up and gives Castiel a hug, barely noticing how he freezes up before putting one arm around her. Looking up at him, she smiles at the confused look on his face. 

No worries Cas, I love Chinese food, you even went to a bakery and got those peanut butter cookies with the giant chocolate kiss in the middle. Those are my favorites. Thank you for looking out for my health too, I truly appreciate that you care. 

Castiel gives a small smile, before nodding and taking off his trench coat and sitting down. Looking to Raven he seems to sigh for a moment. 

"I will let Jimmy out now. I would eat the food with you, but it only tastes like molecules to me. Besides he would probably like to taste it and this way he can be in control for longer. I will meditate and rest while waiting, just let me know when you both are finished and I will take control again."

Thanks Cas, I appreciate you giving Jimmy this freedom, it probably means the world to him. I know if I was ever a vessel, I'd want my needs to be considered.

As Raven finishes speaking, she notices Cas has an odd look in his eyes. It's gone as fast as it came though, and she can tell he didn't want her to notice it. Nodding to her, Castiel stiffens his posture, before it relaxes in a way Raven never saw before. Smiling, she extends her hand.

Nice to see you Jimmy, how are you feeling?

Shaking her hand he grins a bit. "Hello Raven, it's nice to be able to speak to you. I'm ok, none of this is really what I expected. I don't- "

He stops mid sentence and grabs his stomach, groaning in pain. Raven winces in sympathy, knowing he must be starving. 

Hey Jimmy, Cas brought a whole bunch of food, I haven't eaten yet today and I know you must be starving, so why don't we eat, and we can talk about whatever you want, then we can call Amelia and Claire so they know you're ok. 

Jimmy nods, grabbing a burger and tearing the wrapper off. As he takes the first bite, his eyes nearly roll to the back of his head before closing completely as he moans in what Raven can only guess is ecstasy. 

When he opens his eyes again he sees Raven looking down and biting her lip. Blushing he scrambles to apologise.

" I- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that I just-" 

Raven smiles soothingly at him before patting his arm. 

  
  


No worries Jimmy, I know how it is when you're starving and finally get to eat something. It's one of the best feelings in the world. You don't have to be embarrassed around me. 

As she talks, she can see Jimmy relaxing. As they continue to eat, they both choose not to talk at the moment, instead eating in a comfortable silence, leaving Raven to her own thoughts. Though for once they weren't negative, instead she finds herself almost giggling at how adorable he is. She hadn't been expecting that noise but she wasn't upset about it, that much was true. What really shocked her was Jimmy's voice. She'd forgotten how different it would sound after hearing Cas talking. Jimmy's voice was a lot higher, and not as grave. Neither voice was bad, just different. This voice seems to suit Jimmy though, so she wasn't going to comment on it. Jimmy and Cas are so different but similar too. They're both adorable without trying to be, and they both seem extremely loyal from what Raven can tell so far.

As they finish eating, they decide that they should call Jimmy's family now. As Raven takes out her phone and dials the number, she looks to Jimmy to make sure he's ready, before hitting call. The phone rings 3 times before Raven hears a click and a young girl answer. 

"Hello?"

Hello, my name is Raven, is your mother able to come to the phone? 

"Hold on I'll get her" 

Raven smiles as she can hear Claire yelling for her mom in the background. A moment later, Amelia picks up the phone. 

"Hello?"

Hello, this is Raven Singer, I believe we spoke last week about your husband. 

"Yes I remember. You have no idea how relieved I am, I was worried that I dreamed that whole thing up. Is he ok? Can I talk to him? Can he talk to Claire too?"

Yes Mrs. Novak, he's here and doing well. Yes he can speak to you and Claire, in fact he seems about ready to yank the phone from my hand so I'm going to pass it to him. I hope you three enjoy your call. 

As Raven passes the phone over, she smiles at Jimmy and walks to the other side of the room to play with Nova until he's done. She doesn't want to eavesdrop on the family moment, so she hopes this is far enough away. As she's sitting there she can hear a knock on Sam and Dean's door. Frowning she tries to think of who would be knocking when Sam and Dean both have a key. Frowning even more she thinks it must be Ruby, listening harder, she finds her suspicions confirmed when she hears the familiar voice through the thin hotel walls. She doesn't completely trust Ruby, not the way Sam does, but it would be hypocritical to bring it up while having Castiel in her room, even if it wasn't for the same reason as Sam. So Raven does her best to ignore it focusing on Nova until she curls up on Raven to nap. Realising she has nothing to distract herself now, Raven sands carefully and sets Nova down, before checking on Jimmy. He's just finishing up the call when he sees Raven. Holding up his finger and looking with pleading eyes, he continues speaking into the phone. 

"I love you too Claire-Bare I promise to call again soon. Sweet Dreams, I love you too. Hey Amelia, I have to go for now because there are other patients that need the phone. I love you though, and I promise I'll call you again soon. Sweet dreams love, I'll try to be home soon."

After he hangs up, Jimmy handed the phone over to Raven. Then he sat down looking like he wanted to cry 

" Thank you for letting me do this Raven, I do appreciate it. But I miss them so much, and I don't know when I'll see them again." 

As he's speaking, Raven can see tears streaming down his face and slowly getting heavier. By the end of it Jimmy is nearly sobbing. Feeling bad for him, Raven pulls him up into a comforting hug.

Listen Jimmy, I know this is difficult and I'm sorry that you're going through this. But I promise you I'm trying to make it easier. Next time I'll see if there's a way for you to video chat with them. I know it's not the same, but at least you'll be able to look at them. And they'll be able to see you. 

Raven starts patting his back and trying to sooth him as Jimmy continues to cry. Not knowing what else to do, Raven starts humming Hallelujah. She always found this song soothing, especially since she can remember her mother singing it to her whenever she would be scared or upset. Raven really hoped this would work, she didn't want Jimmy going back in upset, it wouldn't be good for him.

As she got to the third verse, she noticed Jimmy calming down. 

"I didn't take you as a religious singer." Jimmy said with a weary laugh.

I'm not really. I mean not usually but my mother taught me that song. 

Mom was great that way, all three of us kids had their own song from her. Dean's had been "Hey Jude", mine was "Hallelujah" and Sam's had been "Blackbird" and everytime we got scared or upset she would sing to us. She even sang us to sleep to chase away the nightmares. Even after mom died Dean and I would sing Blackbird to Sammy. And I remember singing Hey Jude to him a few times when we were younger. It's our way of calming each other. 

"And you hummed it to help me calm down? "

"I consider you a great friend Jimmy. I'd even say you're like another brother to me. So trust me when I say, I'd do anything to help you. I promise we will work something out. Cas is even willing to work on this with us so it's not like you'll never see them again.

"I know, I just don't want to lose them, or have them lose me. I didn't think this through." 

I give you my word Jimmy, when the time comes, I'll get you home safely to your family. Plus we have an angel on our side, I'm sure if we asked he could keep an eye on them. 

She felt Jimmy nod in agreement. As she pulled away from him and stood up straight, she could have sworn she heard him mutter something about how Castiel would do anything to make her happy, but she ignored it, thinking that she misheard. 

So Jimmy, are you ready to go back? I'm sorry you can't stay out longer but I'm in the middle of a case and Sam and Dean will probably be looking for me soon.

Nodding Jimmy gave her one last smile before closing his eyes and letting Cas take control. 

"Hello, Raven."

Hey Cas, were you able to rest at all?

"Yes, I was able to come up with more battle plans. And my grace feels better than it has in a while. I think this was just what I needed."

I'm glad to hear that Cas. I know you're an Angel and all, but I worry that you're going to overwork yourself.

  
  


"Thank you, but I will be ok Raven" 

Raven is about to say something else, but before she can Castiel stiffens again before looking at her almost sadly.

"I am sorry to cut this short Raven, but I am needed in heaven. I will see you soon, please be careful and pray for me if you need help."

I understand Cas, good luck and please be careful fighting. I know I'm not an Angel, but if you ever need help, I'd be glad to assist you too. 

Cas gives a small smile before flying away and leaving Raven alone. Sighing, she puts some food and water out for Nova and goes next door to check on Sam and see if Dean is back yet.

  
  
  
  


Sam's P.O.V

Sam is sitting at a table working on his laptop when he hears a man talking to Raven in the next room. This was an unusual occurrence in the first place, but then he hears her say Jimmy and he gets really confused. Before he can think about who the hell Jimmy might be, and why his voice sounded familiar, Sam hears a knock at the door. Sam looks up and waits to see if whoever it is will say anything. After a moment of silence he gets up and goes to peer through the peephole. He sighs and opens the door when he sees Ruby scowling with her arms folded across her chest. He quickly let's her in before Raven or Jimmy come outside. 

"What are you doing here, Ruby?"

  
  


"I should be asking you the same thing." She says, shoving past Sam and stomping over to the bed.

  
  


"I'm working a job."

  
  


"The whole world's about to be engulfed in hellfire, and you're in Magictown, USA."

Sam can't stop the laugh from escaping at the way she said that. 

"You got something against magic?" He asks, trying to keep a straight face.

" That would almost be funny if thirty-four seals hadn't been broken already. Thirty-four, Sam. That's over halfway. The angels are losing this war. Every day is one day closer, and if someone doesn't do something soon—"

  
  


"And that someone is me?" Sam asks almost angrily, not even caring that he interrupted her.

" Who else would it be?" 

" I don't know where these seals are. I don't know squat. So why don't you tell me where you'd like me to start?" 

  
  


"Well, you can quit dicking around here, for one. Bigger fish, Sam. And if the seals are being broken, you might want to go after the one doing the breaking."

  
  


"Lilith?" Sam asks remembering the last time they went after her and grimacing before getting angry again.

  
  


"Cut the head off the snake. You're the only one who can stop her, Sam. So step up and kill the little bitch."

  
  


"Oh, I'm game, believe me. It's not the psychic thing I got a problem with."

  
  


"Yeah, I know what you got a problem with, but tough. It's the only way."

  
  


"No."

"You know, this would all be so much easier if you'd just admit to yourself that you like it. That feeling that it gives you."

  
  


"You don't know what you're talking about."

  
  


"Oh I don't, huh? Fine." Ruby says getting up to leave. She pauses and looks at Sam.

  
  
  


"It's simple. Lucifer rises, the apocalypse starts. You think that you have demons on your hands now? People are gonna die, Sam. Oceans of people. So you just let me know when you're ready." Ruby tells him before leaving him to think about it.

  
  


Raven's P.O.V

Not long after Cas and Ruby left, Sam and Raven find themselves standing near an entrance to the theater waiting for Dean.

"Raven, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Sam asks out of the blue, giving Raven his concerned puppy eyes.

  
  


Yeah Sam, I know. You know you can tell me anything too, right? I won't blow up if something is going on that you're afraid to talk about.

  
  


"Yeah I know… can I ask you something though?" 

  
  


Sure Sam. Raven says expecting him to bring Ruby up.

"Is Jimmy your boyfriend? Because if he is, you know you can tell me about him right? I mean-"

Before he can say anything else, Raven interrupts him with a laugh.

You think Jimmy is my boyfriend? She asks incredulously. Calming down she looks at Sam. No, he's not my boyfriend. I'll tell you about him if you tell me about Ruby though.

  
  


Sam shoots her a panicked look. "What do you mean? You already know about Ruby. What more do you want to know?"

  
  


Well, for starters, how about why she was in your room today? It's none of my business, and I won't force you to tell me, I'm just saying I'll exchange a truth for a truth.

Sam looks like he's thinking about it, but before he can answer, Dean comes up behind them and claps a hand on Sam's shoulder.

  
  


"Find anything interesting?" He asks, looking between Raven and Sam.

  
  


"What? Uh, no. You?" Sam asks, jumping a bit at almost being overheard.

  
  


"Nothing I want to talk about, or think about, ever again." Dean says, an odd look crossing his face. Noticing how stiff Sam is, he opens his mouth to ask what was wrong, but before he can say anything Raven smirks at him.

  
  


Awww does this mean you didn't find anything good? You were gone a while, were you having a good time at a club? Raven asks, giving a secretive smirk and batting her eyelashes innocently. 

Dean slams his mouth shut and glares at her, blushing a little at the question. Forgetting all about questioning Sam, Dean gruffly tells them to follow him and walks inside. Raven and Sam nod to each other, before following Dean inside.

  
  


As Raven, Sam and Dean approach Vernon and Charlie, Raven puts her hand up, making Sam and Dean freeze beside her, just out of sight of the two men. They were having a conversation and she wanted to hear it before the men noticed them.

  
  
  


"He's crazy, and you know it." Vernon whispers to Charlie.

  
  


" He says he can do it." Charlie defends.

  
  


"Did you even try to talk him out of it?"

  
  


"Till I was blue in the face. But I tell you, Vernon, there was...there was something in his eyes."

  
  


" 'In his eyes'? You're both nuts."

Deciding they heard enough, Raven, Sam, and Dean approach the two men.

  
  


"The Chief, huh?" Dean asks, obviously still upset at the trick. Raven coughs to cover her laugh as Charlie raises his eyebrows in amusement.

  
  


"What's the matter? Chief not your type?" Charlie asks, smirking at Dean and chuckling as Dean tries to smirk back.

  
  


"You know, I could have you both arrested for obstruction of justice." Dean says, putting on his "federal agent" voice.

  
  


"How? You're no Fed." Vernon says, interrupting Dean before he could go on a rant.

  
  


"We con people for a living, son. Takes more than a fake badge to get past us." Charlie agrees looking at the three of them.

Dean freezes for a moment shaking his head as Raven laughs. Sam and Dean join in, letting the mirth shine through their laugh.

  
  


"You got us. Yeah, we—we are actually—aspiring magicians." Dean says.

" Yeah, we -- We came to the convention 'cause we thought we could learn something."

Yeah, get some ideas for our new show. Raven says smiling at Charlie innocently.

"Ooh, what kind of show?" Vernon asks, looking interested at the three of them.

"Well, it's-- It's a --"

It's a sibling act. Raven saya interrupting Dean's stuttering, deciding to play it off and wondering why he's off his game.

  
  
  


"Yeah. Yeah, you know, with the rings and doves and...rings." Dean continues, having no idea what to say.

Please forgive my brother, he's a huge fan of magic, and he was so excited to meet men as talented as you guys.

" You want to learn something? Stick around." Charlie says, winking at Raven.

" Ladies and gentlemen, what you're about to witness is a feat so daring, So dangerous, even the great Houdini dared not attempt it. I give to you...The executioner!" Jay says up on the stage, signalling the beginning of the show.

  
  
  


" Now, sir, as you can see, this jacket is the real article." Jay says, letting an audience member feel the jacket. "Thank you, sir. You may take your seat. Now, I will have one minute -- 60 seconds --To escape certain death. Let's see if I can do it," he says as the curtain falls. Raven can see Jay's silhouette struggling to get out of the straightjacket.

As the timer gets closer to zero, the audience can still see Jay maneuvering out of the straightjacket.

"I don't think he's gonna make it." Dean says. Raven is about to reply, but before she can,she feels a strong burst of magic come off the stage. Gasping she looks around to see if anyone else felt it.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asks, giving her an odd look as Sam and Dean shoot her worried looks. Realising she must look crazy, Raven forces herself to calm down and gives a small smile.

Yes I'm ok. I'm sorry for my reaction, I'm just worried about your friend. Raven says, trying to play it off. It must have worked because Vernon gives her a sympathetic smile and Charlie nods.

"Don't worry, old Jay knows what he's doing, see?" Vernon says pointing to the stage. 

  
  


As Raven looks to where he's pointing, she sees Jay pushing aside the curtain, completely unharmed.

  
  


"Oh! That was amazing! That was freakin' amazing!" Dean yells, actually looking impressed and excited 

  
  


"That was...not humanly possible." Sam mutters, looking at Raven's hand as she taps a message out on her leg in Morse code.

  
  


.--. --- .-- . .-. ..-. ..- .-.. . ...- .. .-.. -- .- --. .. -.-. ..-. .. -. -.. .-- .. - -.-. .... (Powerful Evil Magic. Find Witch)

Sam nodded minutely and nudged Dean, redoing the message on his knee. Dean shot Raven a curious look before standing, Raven and Sam doing the same.

"Thanks for letting us sit with you but we should probably get going." Dean says giving Charlie a false smile. Raven and Sam do the same and follow Dean to the Impala.

As Raven sits with Sam and Dean in their hotel room, they both stare at her. 

"What makes you think there's a new victim Raven?" Dean asks, giving her a serious look.

  
  


I told you already Dean, I felt the magic burst off the stage at the same time the timer went off. If Jay isn't dead, someone else took his place. 

  
  


"You can't know that for sure though. How would you feel magic? It's impossible. I think you're just overtired Raven. After all-"

  
  


Would you just shut up Dean! I'm not imagining this!

  
  


"So, get this." Sam says interrupting the fight before it gets too bad. "Looks like this guy Jay was a pretty big deal in the '70s."

"Which in magician land means what, exactly?" Dean asks, rolling his eyes and turning away from Raven.

"Big enough to play radio city music hall." Sam says, looking impressed.

" What got him stuck in their "where are they now?" File?" Dean asks, confused.

"He got old."

"Okay, so maybe incredible Jay is using real magic to stage a comeback." Dean relents, rubbing his neck and looking at Raven from the corner of his eye. She can tell this is the best she'll get from him apology wise. 

It's possible. Some kind of spell that works a death transference. Raven says showing Dean she would accept his apology. 

"How does the tarot card mix into it?" Dean asks, holding up the Tarot Card he found on the last victim.

"I don't know." Sam shrugs. Raven holds her hand out for the card. Dean hands it over to her carefully.

I'm not completely sure, but I have a theory. I'm going to look into it more though before I confirm anything. Raven says, eyeing the card and running a finger over it. There's a bit of residual magic on it, though she's not sure if the card was the origin or not. 

"Man...hope I die before I get old. Whole thing seems brutal, don't it?" Dean asks with a huff, plopping down on the bed.

"You think we will?" Sam asks looking up with an uncertain look in his eye.

"What?" Dean asks, looking confused at the random question .

  
  


Sam wanted to know if you think we'll die before we get old, Dean. Raven said since Sam didn't repeat himself.

  
  


"Haven't we all already?" Dean asked as if it didn't matter.

"You know what I mean, Dean. I mean, do you think we'll still be chasing demons when we're 60?" Sam asks, looking irritated at Dean's attitude.

"No, I think we'll be dead...for good. What? You want to end up like -- Like travis? Huh?Or Gordon, maybe?" Dean asked angrily.

There's Bobby. Raven piped up, just to shut Dean up.

" Oh, yeah, there's a poster child for growing old gracefully." Dean laughed sarcastically.

Watch it Dean! That man helped raise us when Dad turned to the bottle. Yeah he couldn't do much but he helped where he was able to! 

"He raised you when Dad got mad at your behavior and considered you a liability. We didn't see him nearly as often. When Dad finally let you come with us again you didn't see him much either." Dean growled getting mad all over again.

"Maybe we'll be different, Dean." Sam cut in trying to diffuse the tension before they blew up on each other 

"What kind of Kool-Aid you drinking, man? Sammy, it ends bloody or sad. That's just the life." Dean scoffed

Oh yeah Sammy, don't you know, hunters never get a happy ending. We never get family. We have to be miserable assholes like Dean here. Raven said rolling her eyes and flipping Dean off.

"What if we could win?'' Sam asked interrupting Dean's response

"Win"? Dean asked looking suspiciously at Sam

"If there was a way we could just...put an end to all of it." Sam asked cautiously.

" Is there something going on you're not telling me?" Dean asks, glaring at Sam now and ignoring Raven.

"No."

"Sammy."

For fucks sake Dean! Not everything is some big problem. He's just asking a hypothetical question. Or have you never heard of those? 

"Guys! I'm just saying...I just wish there was a way we could...go after the source. That's all. Cut the head off the snake." Sam says, looking defeated

"Well, the problem with the snake is that it has a thousand heads. Evil bitches just keep piling out of the Volkswagen." Dean responds 

"Yeah. Guess you're right." Sam finally relents.

Why don't you go see if you can track down Jay? I'll see what I can dig up on this tarot card. Raven tells Sam, not liking how sad and defeated he looks. And Sam, you never know, one day you might find someone who makes you smile again, and maybe they can be a hunter too. There's all sorts of ways to take down monsters, we don't have to be the ones killing them, you could probably train the next generation of hunters or something.

Sam nods before heading out. Dean glares at Raven before heading for the door. 

"You shouldn't give him false hope Raven, it's cruel"

A d you shouldn't attack him for every little thing. You may not trust his power, but don't take it out on him. He's still our baby brother Dean. And you shouldn't be hurting him like that. 

Dean doesn't say anything as he walks away. Rolling her eyes Raven studies the card before getting some old Magic tomes that she found at Bobby's and on a few witch hunts. Hopefully one of these would provide some insight on everything.

  
  
  


Later after reading through half the time she had, Raven was almost certain she knew what was going on, now they just have to find the one who was casting the magic. 

"Hey." Sam says pulling her out of her thoughts 

"So did you find anything new on what's going on? Because the victims are piling up Raven." Dean asks, cutting off her reply to Sam.

  
  


Maid found Jeb hanging from the ceiling fan. Police think it was a suicide. At this Raven pulls out another tarot card, this time of the hanged man. I however beg to differ. Pulled a little sleight of hand myself.

"On Dexter's body?" Dean asks, raising his eyebrows.

Yeah, so I'm thinking if this spell is a death transference, then these cards work like black-Magic targets. 

" Any connection between the victims?" Sam asks 

" Jeb was a total douche bag to Jay yesterday." Dean remembers, making Sam nod along.

What about the first vic? Uh, Vance? Raven asks

" Asked around. Apparently, Vance was heckling Jay at the bar the day he was killed." Dean says

"Okay, so Jay sneaks a card into Vance's pocket, does the table of death…" Sam trails off

" And Vance takes 10 swords to the chest." Dean finishes for him.

"Then Jay slips a noose and Jeb doesn't. Hell of a trick." Sam says thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I think it's time we had a little chat with Jay. Any luck tailing him?" Dean asks looking at Sam.

"He slipped me."

He's a 60-Year-Old. Raven says, looking at Sam like he's nuts.

"He's a magician." Sam says as if that's a good reason.

Raven is starting to worry about Sam. Something isn't right with him. She keeps the thought to herself though and follows Sam and Dean as they trail Jay to his hotel room. As soon as Jay gets into his room Dean makes his move, Sam looking threateningly behind him. Raven pauses at the door, shutting it and frowning at how Dean is acting. 

"Up against the wall!"

"God, who are you? What do you want?" Jay asks, looking scared out of his mind.

"Now!" Dean growls shoving the man.

"We know what you've been up to." Sam says getting in the man's face.

This doesn't seem right. Yeah he's a magician but she can't feel any power from him. Either he's super advanced at magic or he's not their killer.

  
  


"You been working some real bad mojo to jump-Start your act." Dean says, not even noticing how confused Jay is.

" What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Guys…Raven starts to say, only for them to ignore her.

"Look, we know you put a spell on those tarot cards." Sam says 

" Messing with real magic?" Dean continues looking beyond pissed 

"Real magic"?" Come on, there's no such thing as real magic." Jay sputters.

"Oh, is that so?" Dean asks sarcastically

" Yeah, believe me. I've been around this stuff my whole life. It's all just --It's -- It's illusions. It's tricks. It -- It's all fake." Jeb says, confirming to Raven that he really wasn't the killer. Now if only she could get Sam and Dean to listen.

" Jeb Dexter strung up --was that just an illusion?" Dean asks like he thinks that will prove he's right. Raven facepalms and looks to the sky, praying to Castiel to give her patience, because she was about to commit fratricide. 

For some reason after that thought she gets an image of Cas smiling at her inner monologue. Whatever reason she thought of it, she can feel herself relaxing from the image. She's knocked out of her thoughts when she hears Jay.

"What? Something happened to Jeb?"

"He was found hanged in his room. Right after you slipped the noose last night." Sam explains.

  
  


"I don't know what you're talking about. Please...Just let me go." Jay begs, looking close to tears.

Getting pissed at their carelessness, Raven finally just pushes Sam and Dean away from Jay.

  
  


Something's not right guys! Jay's not the killer. If you would have just shut up, you would have known that before you scared him this bad. Or you could have at least come to the conclusion yourselves, Raven yells at them before turning to check on Jay.

  
  


I'm so sorry sir, are you ok? My brothers aren't usually so pig headed. But I'm not going to make excuses for them. You're not hurt are you?

As Jay shakes his head no, Raven can hear Sam and Dean talking quietly. 

"Usually they're whipping some badass hoodoo at us by now. Maybe Raven is right."

"I don't know, I still don't trust it. Seems too convenient to me. I think we should tie him up" 

Dean Winchester you better take that back. We are not tying an innocent man up. Raven yells glaring at Dean and Sam. Dean scowls before turning to Sam.

  
  


"What do you want to do? I say we overpower her, for all we know he's controlling her mind" Dean whispers to Sam.

  
  


"That's a horrible idea, she'll kick our asses with how pissed she is. Besides I agree with her. My only question is if it's not him, who is it?" Sam asks

"Even if Jay's not working the magic, he's still getting the reward. His shows are selling out."

All right. So, then, whoever it is, they're obviously in Jay's corner. Raven says, letting them know that they aren't as quiet as they believe they are.

"All right, so we got Vernon and Charlie on the list. Anyone else?" Dean asks.

Uh...We could always ask him. Raven suggests. When she turns to ask him, she sees that Jay somehow got out of the corner they were in while she was distracted by her brothers. He's not even in the room anymore.

  
  


"Guess we should have seen that one coming." Sam says still wondering how he got past the three of them 

"Come on. He couldn't have gotten that far." Dean says heading out the door. As Sam and Raven follow, she sees Jay peeking out of the closet. Making sure Sam and Dean don't see, she winks and mouths "sorry" to him again. Then shuts the door behind her to guarantee her brothers don't see him.

  
  


"No way he could outrun us." Dean grunts.

Maybe he vanished. I mean, he really is good. Raven suggests.

" Or he found a back door." Sam says looking around.

Raven sees Jay come up behind them as the police come into the lobby. Getting ready to run she taps Dean and Sam getting their attention, then hides in a shady area.

" That's them! Those are the two nut jobs that just broke into my room!

After Dean and Sam ran from the police, Raven stayed behind to watch Jay. He may not be the killer, but one of his friends was. She watches as Jay and Charlie talk about what happened.

"They said my act is killing people. They said that I was using real magic, that I was casting spells on tarot cards." Jay explains to Charlie.

"Real magic." "Those guys are nuts. You're lucky to be alive." Charlie says, trying to brush off what was said.

"You don't think…" Jay begins, only to fade out without completing his thought.

"What?"

"Well, the things that I can do now -- The cards."

"You've been working the cards your whole life."

" Well, what about the escapes? I haven't been able to slip a pair of cuffs in 30 years. And then there was the way that -- that patrick Vance died. And that Jeb Dexter."

"Yeah, no great loss there." Charlie scoffs.

"Oh, Charlie, he didn't deserve to die. Jay says almost crying. 

"You had nothing to do with it.".Charlie tries to reassure Jay.

"He was hanged the same night that I performed the executioner."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you actually believe those guys? That there was some kind of "real magic" involved?"

" No. I don't know. I don't know, maybe. I shouldn't go on tonight, Charlie."

" Are you kidding me? You have a sold-out house out there. Sold out! When was the last time that happened?"

"The other night...When I was doing the table of death, I was, um...I was gonna kill myself. And I have no idea how I got out alive."

" But you did. Somehow, you did. Jay...when you were in your day you were incredible. "The incredible Jay." You were the best I ever saw. And now you got it back. I don't know how, but it doesn't matter. Just to see you at the top of your game again. Hell, it makes me feel young."

"But"

"No buts, Jay. This may be mana from heaven, I don't know, but whatever it is, you don't throw it away."

Raven watches from her hiding spot as they go to prepare for the show. She doesn't trust Charlie, he seems off, especially during that conversation. She decides to keep an eye on him instead of Jay.

  
  
  


Later that night as Jay lies on the table of death, Charlie lights the rope holding the plate of swords up. Charlie then goes backstage to Vernon,as Jay stands up unharmed. Raven watches as Charlie collapses.

"Oh my god somebody gonna call 911" Raven hears a stagehand yell out.

" I don't know" someone from the audience mutters.

"What's the…" Jay fades off as he finds Charlie covered in stab wounds. He holds a hand to his mouth before running off. Raven looks over Charlie's body before following. Something isn't right. She's missing something, it's right in front of her but she doesn't know what it is.

As Jay goes to the lobby to meet with Sam and Dean, Raven goes to her hotel room for the tomes. Whatever she's missing it'll be in them. Sam and Dean can handle it alone for now, after all they're probably just going to get caught up and probably target Vernon. Hopefully Raven will have the answer before they finish that.

Sam's P.O.V

"Jay. Thanks for dropping the charges." Sam says,

"You mind telling us why you did it?" Dean asks looking around and frowning when he still doesn't see Raven.

"We have to talk." Jay says, leading them to the bar.

  
  
  


"I was just a kid when we first met. All I knew was how to cheat at cards. Charlie got me out of more scrapes than I can count. Hell, I would have been dead by the age of 20 if it hadn't been for him. He was more than my friend. He was my brother." Jay explains sighing sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jay." Sam says 

" Look, I should have listened to you guys when you told me that my show was killing people."

"Well, you weren't the one pulling the trigger." Dean says trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, but someone did, and I want to find out who did this to Charlie, so I'll do whatever you guys say. Just tell me what to do."

"Jay, whoever's doing this...They like you. They're probably close to you. Did Charlie and Vernon get along?" Sam asks

"No. No, it's not Vernon."

" He's the only one that makes sense." Dean explains.

"Charlie and Vernon were your family, Jay." 

"And now Charlie's gone." Dean says

"Yeah, but...they butted heads sometimes, but Vernon could never do something like this."

"See, the thing about real magic is it's a whole lot like crack. People do surprising things once they get a taste of it." Dean says, making Sam think of Raven and the magic she's been using.

" You better be damn sure about this. Vernon's all I got left." Jay says.

  
  


After Vernon leaves to meet Jay, Sam and Dean enter his hotel room.

"Wow. It's like a...magic museum." Sam says looking around in awe.

" You must be in heaven. This guy doesn't travel light." Dean jokes.

"He's been on the road his whole life. Probably everything he owns is in this room." Sam says.

" Let's get started." Dean says clapping his hands.

  
  
  


Raven's P.O.V

  
  


When Raven finally arrives at the theater, Vernon and Jay are talking and Sam and Dean are nowhere to be seen. 

Shit, where are they? Raven thinks to herself. Hearing someone coming, she hides and listens to Jay and Vernon, just like the new person seems to be doing.

  
  


"Just talked to the head of the convention. Headliner gig is yours." 

Jay doesn't respond, just stares at Vernon blankly.

"What? You don't want it?" 

"A day ago, if you told me I'd be standing on this stage...No, I can't do it, Vernon."

"What are you talking about?" Vernon asks, genuinely confused.

"Charlie's gone."

" Charlie would have wanted you to go on. This is your shot. It's our shot."

"Really? This is what Charlie would have wanted? Charlie's dead."

" Hey, he was my friend, too, you know."

" It's a hell of a way to treat a friend."

" Again, what are you talking about?"

"You killed him, didn't you? And for what? So that I -- So that we could be back on top?"

" That's insane. No, you're scaring me." Vernon says giving a nervous chuckle.

" First it was Vance, then it was Jeb . Even if you thought you were doing it for me, how in god's name could you kill Charlie?"

"Oh, you are crazy."

"You used me, and you used my act to do this to him. If you think --"

"I wouldn't be so hard on him, Jay. He didn't do it." The hidden man calls to them.

Raven holds her breath, she's almost 90 percent sure she knows who that is. She refused to give herself away though until she knows for sure. The man hasn't seemed to notice her yet, too preoccupied with the older magicians.

  
  


"Sweet mary and joseph." Vernon exclaims, turning pale.

" Charlie." Jay breaths out, shocked.

  
  
  
  
  


"It's really me, Jay." Charlie says softly, smiling at Jay.

" How the hell…" Vernon trails off.

" God, you forget what it feels like to be young. It's amazing." Charlie laughs.

"How old are you?" Jay asks, still shocked.

" Oh, it depends on what you mean by "old." Right now, technically, about 28, but I've been around a lot longer than that." Charlie says without even needing to think about it.

"How long?" Jay asks, wanting an actual answer.

"Long enough to have shilled for Barnum. And he gave me something." Charlie says, getting an odd look in his eyes.

"What's that?"

"The grimoire --A book of real magic. At first, I thought it was a scam, but then I tried one of the spells, and it worked. In fact, they all worked. So when I got to the end and there was one for immortality…" Charlie trails off, not needing to finish his thoughts for everyone to know what he was thinking.

"My god, Charlie." Vernon exclaims.

"And my show, the things that I can do." Jay asks, already sort of knowing the answer.

"Different spell. But it gives you a little taste of what's possible." Charlie says as he pulls out a deck of tarot cards. "Oh, no, I wouldn't touch those, Vernon. They're --They're still radioactive." 

"You killed Vance and Jeb Dexter." Jay says wanting Charlie to confirm his thoughts.

"What, you think this is a parlor game? You were being humiliated by those punks. A washed-up old man who couldn't even defend himself." Charlie growls.

" You used me to do these terrible things." Jay continues.

" I used them to give you a gift. And you wanted it, Jay. I saw it in your eyes."

"No, I never wanted this."

"You were ready to kill yourself. I saved your life."

  
  


" Is that right, Jay?" Vernon asks, shocked by the words.

" I was there for you, like I've always been. Like I'll always be. Come with me, both of you. You think the first time around was good? The second time's even better. All the know how, none of the aches and pain."

"No, I won't do this. I won't." Jay says shaking his head.

"I've never made this offer before. But, then again, I've never had friends like the two of you before. Let me do this for you" Charlie pleads..

" And who else has to die so that we can live forever? What's the price tag on immortality? This isn't right, Charlie, what you're doing. You know that. Somewhere, you know that." Jay is basically begging his friend to think about his actions.

"I know I don't want to come back alone, to start all over, alone."

" Jay...We can be young again." Vernon says, trying to convince him to join Charlie.

" The three of us together -- Vital and alive...forever"

" Not so fast! I ain't Guttenberg, and this ain't "Cocoon." Immortality. That's a neat trick." Dean yells coming up to them, not noticing Raven facepalming at his stupidity. The dumbass just walked into Charlie's trap.

"It's not a trick. It's magic." Charlie says making a noose appears behind Dean. As it drops around his neck and lifts him Sam shoots Charlie, only for Charlie to catch the bullet in his teeth.

" Hey, bullet catch --Been working on that." Charlie jokes.

" Get him!" Dean yells gasping for air. 

As Raven tries to counteract the spell on the noose, Sam comes up to them.

"Let him go -- Now!"

" Just leave me and my friends alone. All right, I will give it up --The spells, the hexes. This is the last time. I promise." Charlie says as he pushes Sam onto the sword-table

Charlie clutches his stomach, where he is now bleeding. As he collapses, he stares at Raven, who isn't even bothering to hide whatever power she is using to get Dean down and Sam off the table.

"You… you had power all along? How are you so strong? It took me centuries to get where I am… and you surpass me… how?" Charlie asks looking at Raven in shock

I have no idea, but what I do know is that you don't fuck with my family Charlie. I'm sorry I had to kill you, but you were killing people. Even if they weren't the nicest, it's not up to you to play God. Raven tells him going over to Sam and Dean.

" You okay?" Sam asks, helping Dean up.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm all right." Dean croaks looking at Raven in shock.

"Where have you been, Dean and I were worried sick about you!" Sam asks angrily. 

I was keeping an eye on Jay since you guys got caught by the cops. Then I had a feeling Charlie was our guy, but after he died,I realised I must have been missing something. So, I made sure Jay got to you both, then I went back to my room and studied the tomes from Bobby and past hunts. Once I realised what happened I came back here but you weren't here yet so I hid until Charlie revealed himself. Then he attacked you and I had to counteract his spell. Once he was distracted by Sam I saw my chance to attack. Raven explains to them.

As they're walking away, Raven grabs the grimoire from Charlie and looks for Jay and Vernon. They're already gone though.

The next morning before they leave, Raven stops by the bar to speak with Jay and Vernon. 

Hey, Jay. I wanted to apologise for what I did yesterday. I know Charlie was your friend and I'm sorry he got killed but I couldn't let him hurt innocent people. I hope you understand why I did it. 

"You killed my best friend yesterday, and you want to apologise to me? I get why you did it. I was struggling to do it myself. He was my best friend, but he was also wrong. I didn't know what to do."

I understand, I didn't want you to be forced to make that choice. It wouldn't be fair to you. So I made it for you. At least this way you hopefully still have Vernon as a friend.

"Yeah, he wasn't sure if we still should be or not. But we decided that we've been friends all these years. All we have left is each other. Well both be dead soon, so why should we suffer alone" 

It looks like he's coming now, so I'll go before he sees me, I don't want to cause more tension. I hope you have a good rest of your life Jay. You truly are a good person.

As Raven walks outside, she hears Sam and Ruby in the Ally way. Pausing in the shadows she listens in on them.

" Okay.I'm in." Sam says, making Raven frown.

"What changed your mind?"

"I don't want to be doing this when I'm an old man." 

As Sam says this Ruby leans in and kisses him. Raven goes back to her room and tries to think about what to do. Finally she just bows her head, letting the tears slip down. She's worried that she's going to lose Sam to Ruby. So she does something that she hasn't really done since she was little.

Hey Cas. I know you're busy fighting a war and everything. I'm not trying to distract you or anything. You don't need to come here, I just need someone to talk to and Nova is sleeping. I don't know what to do right now. Dean and I are always fighting anymore. Sam keeps sneaking off to see Ruby. I'm worried about him, he's hiding something Cas. Even when we're all together is always Sam and Dean together until the end. I've never been as close to them as they are to each other. I'm always looking out for them, but if I don't start a conversation they don't bother with me. It's getting to be too much. I'm all alone. Nobody cares. Honestly it's like I'm not even here half the time. Now instead of dealing with it like a big girl, I'm bothering you. You have more important things to deal with. I just wish I had someone the way Dean and Sam have each other. I'm drowning Cas. And I can't come up for air. Dean keeps judging me now because of whatever it is I can do. Even Sam is gla that what I'm doing is unnatural. He thinks now someone understands him. But he never talks to me about it. Neither of them do, they just judge me…. And I keep having these dreams and I don't know if they're nightmares or memories but I always wake up in a panic. Nothing I'm doing is making a difference. I'll always be the freaky sister. The forgettable one. The one who shouldn't exist…

Before she can go on, Raven bursts into tears and goes to collapse on the bed and shove the pillow in her face. But instead of her upper body meeting the pillow, she lands on something solid but soft. A pair of arms circle around her and she feels safe and cared for. Realising it's Cas, she bawls even harder, no longer able to hold the pain inside her. 

I'm sorry Cas, you were busy and now you have to come here again. I'm such a fuck up.

"Shhh No. You're not a fuck up Raven. You're hurting inside, I can see and feel your soul cracking from the pain. I'm sorry I didn't notice before." 

It's fi- Raven starts to say I only for Cas to interrupt her.

"No it's not fine Raven. I've failed you. But let me tell you now, I won't fail you again. You are not alone. I do not know if we are as close as Sam and Dean are. But I promise you, not only will I always be here for you, but Jimmy will be too. Not just because we share this vessel, but because he cares for you too. Let all your pain out, and please accept this comfort I am giving you. I will always come, even for something like this."

As Cas finishes his speech Raven finally lets go completely. As she cries Castiel rubs soothing circles on her back and quietly sings Hallelujah. She knows Jimmy either told him about it or he was listening as she told Jimmy. Either way she found it soothing. Cas had a beautiful voice and Raven wasn't sure if it was because he was an Angel, or if Jimmy himself had a good voice. Either way the combination soon sent her into a restful sleep. As she faded into sleep, she could have sworn she felt Cas kiss her forehead. 

"Sleep now Raven, I will not leave you if I can help it. Heaven has other Angels to fight and you need me more. I promise to be here for you when you wake up."

Raven snuggles deeper into him as he leans back. Then she feels what she thinks must be his wing cover her and her last thoughts are that she feels safe, and loved. When she wakes up 2 hours later to Dean pounding on her door Cas is still there, holding her protectively and frowning at the door. When he sees she's awake, he uses his grace to pack everything she left out then hugs her and gives her a small but genuine smile. 

"Do not forget what I told you Raven. You will always have me and Jimmy. Now I must go and I can hear Dean saying he is going to break down the door. So be careful and do not hesitate to call me again even if it is just for a hug." 

With that he flies off, but Raven doesn't feel so alone anymore. She knows that Cas doesn't offer that to just anyone. Feeling special and happier than she's been in years, she goes out to Dean and they leave the hotel for good.

  
  
  
  



End file.
